One Wrong Move
by MulletMuffin
Summary: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters, their day to to day lives all through high school and into the rest of their lives. A role play between me and a friend. In Role play format
1. Who's Who?

**Riku Hikari Gray**

Age: 17

Junior in High school

Child of Nicolette and Jin Gray

Jin was military and was killed in action two months ago, Nicolette moved Riku and herself from London England to Portland Oregan after his death. Riku is an only child.

Riku is 5'10 with ice blue eyes, and shoulder length silver hair.

1. Autoshop- Mr. Alcanar

2. 2-D Art- Ms. Schott

3. English- Mrs. Lindberg

4. Biology- Mr. Geller

5. History- Mr. Guberman

6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry

**Sora Bailey Liakos**

Age:16

Sophomore in High School

Child of Karen and Jason

Sora and his family have lived in Portland, Oregan all his life. Both of his parents work and have a very small social life. Sora and Roxas are twins, and are the only children his parents had.

Sora is 5'4. He has spikey brunette hair and blue eyes.

1. History- Mrs. Toomey

2. Creative Writing- Ms. Furlong

3. English- Mrs. Lindberg

4. Biology- Mr. Geller

5. Health- Mr. McPeck

6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry

**Demyx Gideon Michael Tymee**

Age: 17

Junior in High School

Child of Hazel and Augustus Tymee

Demyx is a the only child of a very wealthy family.

Demyx is 6'9 with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He is very musically gifted and can play a good number of instruments.

0. English- Ms. Corvy

1. Choir- Ms. Lawley

2. Earth Science- Mr. Merzbach

3. Music Production- Dr. Jones

4. Music Production - Dr. Jones

5. Band- Mrs. Mendousa

6. History- Mr. Kozlowski

7. Guitar 2- Mrs. Russo

**Zexion Everett Kaleb**

Age: 16

Sophomore in High School

Child of unknown

Adopted by Kayla and Clayton Silverman

Zexion was adopted at the age of twelve after being in the foster system since he was three. His biological parents are unknown and Kayla and Clayton much prefer it that way. They have one biological child, a newborn baby girl named Phoebe Serenity Silverman.

Zexion has emo style periwinkle hair with bangs that cover his left eye. His eyes are a silvery blue and he is 5'5. He has his collar bone and hip bones pierced, along with snake bites.

0. Honors English- Mrs. Lockhorst

1. French- Mr. Haymon

2. Earth Science- Mr. Holland

3. Honors History- Mrs. Stolz

4. Psychology- Dr. Custy

5. Honors Sociology- Ms. Marcher

6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry

7. Piano- Mr. Orent

**Vexen Jasper Rose**

Age: 18

Senior in Highschool

Child of Rodney Rose and Loraine Marxs.

Vexen's father, Rodney was arrested when Vexen was 3, and Loraine abandoned him when he was five. His Aunt Molly has raised him since mother left.

Vexen is a science prodigy, and has blonde hair that reaches half way down his back. He has forest green eyes and is 6'3.

0. A. P Anatomy- Mr. Chrenko

1. A.P Zoology- Ms. Flaherty

2. Calculus- Mrs. Fredberg

3. Honers History- Mrs. Stolz

4. A.P Biology- Mr. Maxson

5. A.P Chemistry- Mrs. Amatangelo

6. English- Mr. Godfrey

7. A.P Psychology- Mr. di Angelo

**Marluxia Keaton Petty**

Age: 17

Junior in High School.

Child of Zachary and Casey

Marluxia is an only child with parents who are on buisness most of the time. He is from a wealthy family and never needed at anything. He is spoiled greatly and is overly dramatic. Zachary and Casey are both successful lawyers and very rarly see each other or their son.

Marluxia is 6'1 with shoulder length dusty rose pink hair. His brightly blue eyes match well with his very pink wardrobe.

1. Clothing- Mr. Tygar

2. Chemistry- Mr. Geller

3. Interior Design- Mr. Wheiple

4. Algebra 2- Mrs. Goggin

5. History- Mr. Gubberman

6. English- Mr. Godfrey

**Josef Xigbar Mitchell**

Age: 18

Senior in High School

Child of Angel and Joseph Mitchell

Xigbar is the oldest of eight children: Devin, Olivia, Elizabeth, Quincy, Adrian, Gwen-Marie, and Judith. Xigbar lives in an appartment by himself and has for the last two years, having been kicked out after his parents found out he was gay.

Xigbar has long black hair with white streaks, that goes down to his elbows. He is 6'7 with golden eyes.

1. Autoshop- Mr. Alcantar

2. Psychology- Mr. Custy

3. Algebra 2- Mrs. Amabile

4. History- Mrs. McDonough

5. English- Ms. Thomson

6. Gym- Couch Kushilvits

**Luxord Prudence Stone**

Age: 18

Senior in High School

Child of Patches and Ocean

Luxord lives on his own in Portland Oregan. He moved out of his parents house almost a year ago. They are both musicians who sit at the house and smoke weed. They both do a lot of drugs and did very little to raise Luxord. Luxord has two younger half siblings, both having different different mother, and having been the product of affairs his father had. His sister, Doobie is 1o and his brother, Nug is 12.

Luxord is blonde with a blonde goatee. He has blues eyes and is 6'8.

1. Auto- Mr. Alcantar

2. English- Ms. Thomson

3. Algebra 2- Mrs. Amabile

4. History- Mrs. McDonough

5. Environmental Science- Mr. Siever

6. Swimming- Couch Tumin

**Cloud Austin Strife**

Age: 17

Junior in High School

Child of Kate Strife.

Cloud was raised by his Mother, Kate until she Married Steven Caster when he was 10. Cloud's Step sister is Larxene Caster. He does not get along with his Step-Family but has a close relationship with his mother. He doesn't know who his father is.

Cloud has spiked blonde hair with bright blue eyes and is 6' even. He contracted Stigma when he was 13 and has been battling it ever since, because of the disease he has lost all movement in his left arm and most of his muscle mass. It also makes him get sick very easily.

1. History- Mr. Guberman

2. Algebra 2- Mr. Waters

3. Latin- Dr, Pisani

4. English- Mrs. Zurita

5. Drama- Mrs. Dunn

6. Astronomy- Mr. Sateriale

**Axel Gray Hart**

Age: 17

Junior in High School

Child of Sabeen and Dallas

Axel is Renos twin and one son out of three. He has a little brother named Troy and sister name Luna. His mom works on weekends, and father on weekdays. He works one job three days a week and spends his time with his friends and at school.

Axel has spiked flamer red hair, green eyes, and is 6'8.

1. Culture- Mrs. Arcand

2. Algebra 2- Mr. Waters

3. Anatomy- Ms. Bothman

4. English- Mrs. Zurita

5. History- Mr. Guberman

6. Gym- Couch Kushilvits

**Reno Alexi Hart**

Age: 17

Junior in High School

Child of Sabeen and Dallas

Reno is twin brother to Axel, and older brother to Troy and Luna. His parents are very active in his life, his father working during the week and off on the weekends, his mother off during the week and works on weekends.

Reno is 6'8 with bright red hair that comes down to his mid back. He has bright green eyes and red triangle tattoos around his eyes.

1. English- Mrs. Lindberg

2. Advanced Studio Art- Mrs Usdan

3. History- Mrs. Teeter

4. Earth Science- Mr. Holland

5. Algebra 2- Mr. Waters

6. Gym- Couch Kushilvits

**Kadaj Asa Korrick**

Age: 16

Sophomore in High School

Child of Kai and Yui

Kai and Yui are home almost everyday. Kadaj can expect them to be there whenever. They are both authors who work from home. Randomly they will both leave, only leaving a note and some money for Kadaj never specifying when they will return.

Kadaj is 6'2 and has silver hair that sits just above his shoulders. His cat like eyes are a blue-green, and he has his cartilage peirce on his left ear.

1. English- Mrs. Lindberg

2. Creative Writing- Ms. Furlong

3. Physics- Mrs. Gulley

4. French- Mr. Haymon

5. Algebra 2- Mr. Waters

6. History- Mrs. McDonough

**Roxas Ashley Laikos**

Age: 16

Sophmore in High School

Child of Karen and Jason

Twin brother to Sora, both of their parents work but are usually home on weekends.

Roxas has spiked blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He is 5'4.

1. English- Ms. Conry

2. Art- Ms. Schott

3. Biology- Mr. Delvecchio

4. Culture- Mrs. Arcand

5. Drama- Mrs. Dunn

6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry

**Saix Jaden Harper**

Age: 17

Junior in High School.

Child of Dylan and Lila

Dylan and Lila are gay lovers

1. Calculus- Mrs. Fredberg

2. History- Mrs. Trumbull

3. Biology- Mr. Delvecchio

4. English- Mr. Otto

5. Asian Philosophy- Mrs. Pham

6. Latin- Dr. Pisani

**Larxene Veronica Caster**

Age: 17

Junior in High School

Child of Steven.

Larxen is child of Steven, her mother lost custody of her when she was a new born. Her step-mother is Kate Strife and her step-brother is Cloud Strife.

Larxene has blonde hair and teal eyes. She is 5'3.

1. Sex ed/Parenting- Mrs. Tuckerman

2. Biology- Mr. Delvecchio

3. English- Mrs. Lindberg

4. Sociology- Mr. Nee

5. World History- Ms. Harding

6. Geometry- Mrs. Purry

**Xion Anna Brooks**

Age: 15

Freshman in High School

Child of Patrick and Ivy

1. Clothing- Mr. Tygar

2. Biology- Mrs. Thurner

3. World Civilizations- Mrs. Leith

4. English- Ms. Rivest

5. Health- Mr. McPeck

6. Algebra 1- Ms. Lightman

**Namine Chloe Fowerdew**

Age: 16

Sophomore in High School

Child of Annabelle and Jesse Flowerdew

1. English- Mrs. Pezzulli

2. Drawing- Ms. Schott

3. World Civilizations- Mrs. Leith

4. Journalism- Mrs. Jenney

5. Physical Science- Mr. Donald

6. Algebra 1- Lightman

**Kairi Miranda Corkner**

Age: 16

Sophomore in High School

Child of Eric and Claire

1. Clothing- Mr. Tygar

2. Interior Design- Mr. Wheiple

3. English- Mrs. Pezzulli

4. World History- Mrs. Russel

5. Classical Greek- Mr. Fanning

6. Algebra 1- Ms. Lightman

**Xemnas Magnolia-Jane Blackwell**

Age: 18

Senior in High School

Child of Heather and Lawrence Blackwell

1. Criminal Justice- Mrs. Timley

2. History- Mrs. Trumbull

3. Biology- Mr. Delvecchio

4. English- Mr. Otto

5. Leadership- Ms. Marchy

6. Algebra 2- Mrs. Goldfinger


	2. Chapter 1

A skinny teen with ice blue eyes and long silver hair moved down the halls of his new school, the chains on his black and blue Tripp jeans rattling with every step, the heals of his combat boots making a heavy noise as he half ass looked for his class. Along with his boots and Tripp pants he wore a black 'Pierce the Veil' tee shirt with rubber bracelets on both wrist as well as a blue beanie that only made his hair seem more shockingly silver. He more by accident found his class. The seventeen year old groaned softly, as if hating school wasn't enough, he was the new students, at a new school in a new town in a new country. Nothing about the situation didn't suck. He finally gave up, he walked into the glass not being subtle about it in the slightest. He walked up to the teacher's desk and dropped his pass on her desk before turning and making his way to an empty desk. He dropped his Death Note messenger bag to the floor and slid into the chair, offering a half glance to the brown spiky haired boy who had the seat next to him.

A small boy with spiky hair sat in his class attempting to pay attention and failing horribly. His baggy tan shorts swayed slightly as he tapped his foot, bracelets on his wrist making a ticking sound run through the room when he tapped his fingers against his desk. He moved in almost a nervous manner trying to keep his ADHD under control. The sixteen year old stared at the door when it opened and watched the boy who came into his classroom. He shifted a bit in his chair and watched as the new student came and sat beside him. The blue eyed male smiled at the new boy and had to force himself to look away.

The teacher, an older woman with gray hair pulled up into a tight bun, and a face like a bird looked at the new student for a moment giving a disapproving glare before she moved to her desk and looked at the student. "Mr. Gray, since you show up late and disrupt my class, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" she said coldly. "Tell us something about you."

Riku glared right back at the woman before standing up a small smirk on his lips. "I'm Riku Gray, Was forced to move to this god forsaken town from my home in London, I'm gay and don't give two shits about any of you." he mused before sitting back down and taking in the woman's dark look. He didn't bother hiding his smug look as she went back to teaching making an effort to ignore him.

The small male was a bit taken aback by Riku's words but smiled at him again. "Hey there, I'm Sora." he said adjusting his black V-neck shirt when he spoke. His bright blue eyes held light and excitement as he looked at the silver haired male.

Riku looked at the brown haired boy, "Hey... Uhh... She always this bitchy?" he asked with a smile, as he flipped his hair out of his eyes, the blue orbs looking at Sora with an unreadable look.

Sora laughed softly. "Uhh... Yea she is. You get used to it." he murmured, as he stared into Riku's blue eyes.

Riku groaned with a small smile. "So what can one do for fun in this town?" he asked in a smooth British accent. "Seems like I'm going to be stuck in this place for a while." He mumbled.

Sora thought for a moment. "Well hmm... movies, skate park, the café... There's an old fifties dinner. I don't really remember everything there is to do. I usually do the same things." he murmured.

Riku laughed softly at the younger man. "Mind if I eat lunch with you? you can tell me what your usual things to do are." he mused with a rather breath taking smile.

Sora leaned on his hand smiling at Riku. "Not at all." he murmured happily.

Riku smirked, before looking up as the bell went off. "We'll I had perfect timing to this class." he mused getting up as the class started to file out. He picked up his bag and smiled at Sora. "Hey, any idea where room 154 is?" he asked "Or who Mr. Geller is?"

Sora nodded. "Yea, of course. I can walk you there if you'd like or I can just ummm tell you." he murmured, picking up his bag and the book that had been on his desk.

Riku hummed. "Showing me would be nice, I found this class more by accident." he laughed.

Sora nodded. "Haha Alright, Come with me." he mused leading Riku out of the room.

Riku followed after Sora watching the much smaller boy with bright blue eyes.

Sora smiled at Riku. "You're watching me" he laughed cutely. "Why?"

Riku smirked. "Why not?" he asked back. "You walk like you know you're adorable and you just want everyone else to know." he mused.

Sora blushed a soft pink. "I do not." he argued.

Riku laughed, "Alright kid, whatever you say." he mused as they moved through the halls.

Sora stopped outside of a large classroom that had the number 154 next to it and turned to look at Riku. "You're cute." he said before walking into the class and sitting in his usual spot in the back.

Riku raised a brow and watched Sora walk away. He went into the class and went to talk to the teach, who more or less waved him off and told him to take the seat in front of Sora.

Sora was looking out the window when he started to tap again without realizing.

Riku tuned out the biology teacher as he started to sketch on the back of his notebook, not realizing until he was almost done that it looked like Sora.

Sora sat up on his knees and rested his head on Riku's shoulder. "Whatcha doin?" he asked with a smile.

Riku moved his arm so it rest over his sketch, hiding most of it. "Drawing.' he mused looking at Sora. "This class is boring."

Sora draped his arm over Riku's other shoulder letting his hand fall on the silver haired male's chest. "Yea. It is. I'll usually just tune it out. Soo Can I see what you're drawing?" he asked excitedly.

Riku sighed and moved his hand letting Sora see the sketch of himself. "Could do better on paper, the plastics a bit hard to craw on." he murmured as he looked at the picture that looked very much like Sora.

Sora smiled looking at the drawing. "It's wonderful. You're really good." he mused happily. "Did you mean to do that?" he asked.

Riku shook his head, "Not really, I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing... this is what happened." he said with a smile.

Sora smiled brightly. "You were thinking about me!" he said excitedly.

Riku smirked. "I guess I was." he mused. "I didn't realize I was."

Sora laughed softly. "Definitely cute." he murmured moving back into his seat.

Riku raised a brow. "Cute?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder at Sora.

Sora nodded. "I could always tell the truth. Or just keep calling you cute." he mused.

Riku rolled his eyes. "You take pride in being a pain in the arse don't you?" he asked looking back at Sora.

Sora shook his head. "No. I don't. Because I'm not." he murmured.

Riku smiled. "Then tell me what's so cute." he mused, his blue eyes glittering.

Sora laughed softly. "Well you are of course, with your gorgeous blue eyes and hypnotizing smile and such." He mused, a smug smile on his soft pink lips.

Riku smirked. "Are you gay or just one of those people who has to be positive and say nice things?" he questioned not the least bit embraced about what Sora had said.

Sora rolled his bright blue eyes. "I'm gay very, very gay." He said happily.

Riku smiled, before turning and kissing Sora's cheek. "Then that's not awkward." he mused before turning around.

Sora blushed darkly. "Hey you can't do that than just turn away." He complained.

Riku laughed. "What would you rather me do after?" he asked.

Sora struggled to come up with a response. "I don't know something else. Talk to me, Kiss me, Compliment me, r ya know kiss me." He murmured, his blush turning bright red.

Riku tired around and cupped Sora's cheek before kissing him and turning around again,

Sora let his head fall onto his desk with a third once Riku was turned around, trying to hide as he was blushing wildly.

Riku smirked hearing the thud, knowing Sora was blushing. He stood up as the bell rang. "Is that lunch?" he asked.

Sora nodded against the desk. "Yea." He said simply.

Riku hummed and hit Sora's shoulder gently. "Come on then. I'm hungry and have no idea where the cafeteria is." he muses

Sora stood, hoping the blush was gone, and grabbed his stuff. "Yea. Let's go." He said walking out of the classroom.

Riku smiled still seeing Sora's blush. "So kid, mind telling me something about you?" he asked.

Sora shrugged. "Whatcha wanna know?" He asked

Riku shrugged. "Anything you want me to know. So far I know your name is Sora and we have at least two hours together." he mused.

Sora continued walking toward the cafeteria. "Well I'm gay." he stated again.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I knew that too, something else?" he asked as they walked.

Sora laughed softly. "Well my name is Sora Bailey Liakos. I was born here. I hang out with the same group of friends. And I dont really know what to tell you." he murmured.

Riku smiled. "Good to know." he mused as they walked into the cafeteria.

Sora walked over to a table with a pink haired male sat.

A tall male with dusty rose pink hair sat at a long metal table, his pink skinny jean clad legs crossed. His white V-neck shirt was partly covered by a light pink scarf that was hanging to the side as he leaned on his hand.

Riku followed, looking at the two men at the table with questioning blue eyes.

A man with long black and white hair pulled back in a ponytail looked at the two joining them. He wore black jeans and tee shirt with an aviator jacket and work boots. "Who's the new guy, Half-Stack?" he asked his younger friend.

Sora sat down and smiled at the two. "This is Riku. Riku this is Marluxia Petty and Xigbar Mitchell." he mused motioning for the male to sit down.

Marluxia smiled and winked at the silver haired male. "Well hello Mr. Yummy" he purred flipping his pink hair.

Riku raised a brow at the pink haired male. "Wow, you're really gay aren't you." he mused as he sat next to Sora and across from Xigbar.

Xigbar snorted out laughter at Riku's comment.

A tall man with blond hair that reached halfway down his back, pouted as he walked up behind his pink haired boyfriend. He wore washed out jeans and a white button up. "You know you aren't single... right." he said insecurely as he sat next to Marluxia.

A very tall and skinny male with dirty blonde hair styled in a half Mohawk half mullet style came bouncing up to the table and plopped down in Riku's lap. His white 'Vote 4 Pedro' shirt clung close to his skinny but well-muscled body, and his blue checkered skinny jeans made him seem even taller than he actually was, which was just over 6'9. "Well hello there, and who might you be?" he asked cutely.

Riku looked at the blonde in his lap in shock. "Uhhhh Riku Gray and you are?" he questioned.

The boy grinned broadly. "Demyx Tymee." he sang.

Sora laughed as all his friends started to join them.

Marluxia rolled his pale blue eyes at Riku. "Yes baby. I know that." he chirped throwing his legs over his boyfriends.

A much shorter boy with emo cut periwinkle hair covering only one of his silver-blue eyes walked up. His black studded combat boots making a clicking sound when he stopped and looked at Riku through his hair. "Zexion Everett Kaleb" he introduced as his eyes moved up and down the sitting boy's body. His black skinny jeans hugged him tightly as he walked and his shirt hitting just high enough to show his pierced his hips and purple studded belt. "Demyx. Please dont forget I'm here." he murmured before sitting and playing with his snake bites.

Demyx giggled and got up. He picked Zexion up before sitting back down in the smaller boys spot. "I could never." he said happily before kissing his boyfriend.

Vexen smiled and leaned over, kissing Marluxia's cheek.

Xigbar groaned. "AXEL!" he whined loudly. "They are being couply and it's gross!" he complained hopping his friend would join him in his brooding.

Riku looked around the quickly formed group before looking at Zexion. "I'm Riku Hikari Gray, and why are we using full names?" he asked with a beautiful smile.

Zexion smiled into the kiss and leaned back against Demyx. "Habit, Sorry." he mused when he pulled away with a smile.

Marluxia turned quickly making Vexen kiss him on the lips instead.

A tall redhead in black boots and red Tripp pants sat next to Xigbar. His black shirt showing off his toned upper body. "I know, man. I know! What do we dooooo?!" he laughed.

Sora smiled at the group. "So Xigbar what you been up to?" he bounced.

Demyx rest his chin on Zexion's shoulder.

Vexen kissed back happily.

Xigbar smiled at his friend. "I don't know! Maybe we should throw shit at them, what do you think new guy?" he asked looking to the silver haired male. "Sora, you ask every day and it's still nothing, I work, I sleep and I annoy my friends." he mused.

Riku was startled by the question. "Uhh... Personally I think squirting juice pouches at them works best." he suggested.

Another tall red head, his hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and steampunk goggles on his head, walked towards the group. He looked almost identical to Axel, though he wore black jeans and a white long sleeve button up, with converse sneakers. "Ay, little brother," he mused to his twin. "You still have my wallet?" he asked, with a rather charming smile.

A blonde man, with spike hair toward the table and stood off to the side, waiting for Axel to notice him so he could ask about their date. He wore a black zip up best and a leather sleeve that covered his entire left arm and buckled around his chest. He played with his baggy black jeans as he waited, his blue eyes travailing over the students in the cafeteria.

Zexion kissed Demyx's cheek. "Sora ignore him." he laughed. "Riku what brings you here anyways?" he asked.

Marluxia turned his attention to the new boy.

Sora laughed softly at Xigbar throwing his hands up in surrender. "Dont squirt them at me." he mused.

Axel looked over and saw Cloud before turning to his twin. "Uhh... Yea. I think." he said searching all of his pockets until he found it. "Here and I'm not your little brother. We're the same age dipshit." he mused handing the wallet to Reno.

A tall male wearing blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and brown boots walked over to Xigbar and leaned over his shoulder. "Hey." he said with a lazy smile, the smell of smoke and weed coming off of him.

Another male with silver hair walked over to the group and smiled at Reno. "Hey." he said looking at the standing redhead with his blue-green cat eyes. He wore a leather jacket over his black V-neck and dark blue jeans.

Demyx smiled and waited for Riku's answer.

Xigbar smiled and looked at his part time lover. "Dear good you are high, how much did you smoke?" he asked as he dug in his back for gum and cologne. "Here, you reek of weed." he mused.

Reno took his wallet. "I am older by 5 minutes, therefor you are the little brother." he mused before taking the silver haired males hand. "Come along Kadaj, we have food to get." he mused as they walked away.

Vexen looked at Riku waiting for an answer.

Cloud listened to the group though he still didn't approach.

Riku laughed softly before turning to Zexion. "Uhh... Well... We we're living in London, my father was in the military... He uhh... he died a couple months ago. Mum couldn't stand being their anymore, said everything reminded her of him. So she made us move. Thus why I'm here..." he explained in a rather short voice, not liking this subject at all. It was too soon for him really just be able to talk about.

Zexion's smile fell. "I'm sorry... I wouldn't have asked..." he said looking at the male apologetically.

Luxord pushed the items away and moved Marluxia into Vexen's lap so he could sit next to Xigbar. "Nah. I'm good." he mused.

Marluxia was happy to be moved further onto his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Vexen's neck. "Well hello." he purred kissing the males neck.

Axel stood and left the table after Riku's answer and went to Cloud. "Hey." he murmured.

Sora smiled softly at Riku. "Well you're here now! So let's make the best of it! Yea?" he bounced.

Kadaj happily followed after Reno. "Why point silly things like how you're five minutes old out?" he asked.

Demyx bit his lap. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad." he said softly.

Riku shrugged. "It's fine, and I don't want sympathy. He's dead, I'm here, end of story. No need to feel bad for asking or about the answer. Like Sora said, I'm here now. I don't plan to spend my time living in the past." he said to the others.

Vexen held his love close to him. "Hello baby," he said happily, his eyes closing.

Reno shrugged. "Cause it annoys him," he mused.

Cloud smiled at Axel. "Hey, was only making sure we were still on for dinner tonight." he said looking up at the red head.

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "You are going to get kicked out, and not have even shared your weed with me." he huffed.

Zexion nodded his understanding.

Sora smiled brightly at Riku, his blush returning when he remembered Riku had kissed him.

Marluxia smiled and started snogging Vexen.

Kadaj nodded. "Okay. So could you come over and help me with my French tonight?" he asked.

Axel had to resist kissing the blonde and smiled. "Of course we are. What time again?" he asked.

Luxord chuckled lowly. "There's more in my truck Xiggy." he reassured.

Demyx smiled. "So, what was it like in London?" he asked, unable to stay quiet anymore.

Riku smiled brightly. "Amazing. It's not a place I can really describe though, It's home. Weather wise though it's not much different than here but there's a lot more to do in London." he half explained.

Vexen kissed back his arms wrapping more around Marluxia.

Xigbar smiled brightly. "Pick me up tonight? I'll bring booze." he mused before glaring at Marluxia and Vexen. He reached over and pushed them out of their seat.

Reno smiled. "Sure, sounds like a plan." he said happily before kissing Kadaj.

Cloud bit his cheek. "6:30." he reminded.

Zexion closed his eyes and listened to the chatter.

Sora happily listened to Riku talk.

Marluxia screamed and held tightly to Vexen when they were pushed.

Luxord laughed at the two on the ground. "Uhh yea. Definitely." he mused.

Kadaj nodded. "Good. Say 7-ish?" he asked.

Axel nodded. "Okay. I thought so. That's perfect. I'll pick you up at your place?" he questioned.

Demyx hummed happily. "Zexi lets go get food." he sang.

Riku fell silent not knowing what to say,

Vexen held tight to Marluxia, making sure the younger man fell on top of him, and he was the one who actually hit the floor.

Xigbar smiled. "Perfect." he said happily. "Suppose we could just ditch tomorrow." he mused more to himself.

Reno nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I get off work." he agreed.

Cloud nodded. "Still can't drive, so where else would I be?" he asked.

Zexion nodded and got off of his boyfriend, grabbing his hand in the process.

Sora looked at Riku. "So how you taking in all the gay?" he asked with a laughed.

Marluxia smiled brightly and Vexen. "You saved me from getting my pretty pink pants dirty." he said gayly, before he returned to snogging his boyfriend not bothering to get up.

Kadaj got his food and waited for Reno to get his.

Axel nodded. "Yea. Well I'll see you tonight. I promise. 6:30 sharp. Unless there's something else." he mused.

Luxord rested his arms on the table and looked at the group. "Who's that?" he asked when he saw Riku, his body swaying.

Demyx held Zexion's hand as they went and got their food.

Riku laughed, "There's a lot of it." he mused, "Is anyone at this table straight?" he asked.

Vexen broke the kiss almost instantly. "Baby, please get up, that knocked the breath out of me." he mumbled.

Reno got his food before kissing Kadaj's cheek. "Let's find a table." he mused.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm actually heading home. I don't feel that well... Going to see if sleeping and pain medication help." he murmured, as he adjusted his shoulder bag.

Xigbar looked up. "This is Riku, he's the new guy who was supposed to be with us in first hour and never showed," he mused.

Zexion only got a small salad and an apple before he walked away and waited for Demyx.

Sora shook his head. "No. None of us. But Demyx and Zexion are together and Vexen and Marluxia are together. Everyone else single as far as I know." he murmured.

Marluxia sighed and got up. "Sorry." he murmured smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

Kadaj agreed and looked around for a moment before pointing to one not far from where they were standing.

Axel nodded, "I can drive you." he offered.

Luxord nodded. "Okay. I wasn't paying attention in first hour." he mused.

Demyx got a cheese burger and fries, as well as two cookies. He smiled at Zexion and headed back to the table.

Riku laughed. "Yea... this is a lot of gay." he mused,

Vexen smiled and got up, moving a short ways away from Xigbar and say back down, pulling Marluxia into his lap. "My Aunt isn't going to be home tonight... you could come over." he suggested.

Reno smiled and made his way to the table; he sat down quickly and looked at his boyfriend.

Cloud smiled. "It's not really necessary." he said softly. "Wouldn't want you to miss class."

Xigbar laughed. "Hmmm I'm hungry, you want anything Lux?" he asked.

Zexion followed Demyx to the table and sat down.

Sora nodded. "Yea, Yea there is. Would you date any of it?" he asked.

Marluxia smiled. "Yea, Definitely!" he mused.

Kadaj sat next to Reno. "What's up?" he asked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "I want to. Come on. Let me give you a ride home." he pleaded.

Luxord's eyes lit up. "Yes, Munchies." he mused.

Demyx started to eat as soon as he was sitting.

Riku smirked. "I would date you." he mused.

Vexen smiled and kissed Marluxia. "I love you Marly." he said softly.

Reno rolled his eyes. "Just eating lunch." he said sarcastically.

Cloud smiled, "Alright." he murmured.

Xigbar got up and went through the line, getting himself an apple, and Luxord a bag of Munchies and a cookie. He went back over and tossed the food on the table.

Zexion started to eat his salad.

Sora smiled brightly, poking Riku. "You could kiss me again." he whispered.

Marluxia smiled. "I love you to, Vexen." he mused.

Kadaj laughed, looking at Reno his blue-green cat eyes brightening slightly. "You're weird." he murmured.

Axel smiled and took Clouds hand, leading him to his bright red jeep.

Luxord quickly opened the bag and started to eat them. "Yes, Thank you!" he said happily.

Demyx ate happily. "Hey Zexi... I uhh... Can we reschedule our date tonight?" he asked softly.

Riku smiled and leaned in, kissing Sora again.

Vexen smiled. "Good." he said happily.

Reno laughed. "You enjoy my weirdness." he mused.

Cloud walked close to Axel.

Xigbar laughed as he took a bite out of his apple.

Zexion looked up at Demyx, moving his bangs from in front of his eye. "Yea, I... I guess." he murmured.

Sora kissed back, moving a bit closer to the silver haired male.

Marluxia nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is." He mused.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Yes. But in turn you love my weird appearance." he mused.

Axel opened the car door for Cloud.

Luxord smiled at Xigbar, it obvious that he was completely blown.

Demyx chewed his lip. "Baby I am so sorry." he said quickly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." he murmured.

Riku shifted and pulled Sora into his lap.

Vexen laughed softly before kissing Marly.

Reno smirked. "You're sexy appearance." he corrected.

Cloud hummed and slid into the Jeep.

Xigbar laughed softly. "Lux, just go home, you're so high you can't walk straight." he laughed.

Zexion shook his head. "No dont worry about it. It's fine." he murmured.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

Marluxia happily kissed back.

Kadaj smiled. "Well thanks. But admit it. My eyes are weird." he laughed.

Axel got into the jeep and started it. "You ready?" he asked.

Luxord shook his head. "Nah, only two more hours left. I'll be fine." he said closing his bloodshot eyes

Demyx turned and looked at his food. "I got an audition with the school I've been trying to get into... but they will only see me tonight." he murmured, feeling beyond guilty about ditching his boyfriend.

Riku hummed softly as they kissed.

Vexen slid his hand up Marluxia's back

Reno shook his head. "They are beautiful." he murmured.

Cloud nodded.

Xigbar rolled his eyes.

Zexion smiled brightly and hugged Demyx. "Baby that's great! Dont even worry about our date okay. It's fine. You're going to do so good at that audition, Demy. They will love you." he said excitedly.

Sora let his hands tangle in Riku's hair.

Marluxia hummed softly and pressed himself against Vexen.

Kadaj's smile brightened. "Thank you." he mused

Axel nodded and started to drive towards Clouds house.

Luxord smiled at Xigbar. "So other than drink and smoke, what do you wanna do tonight?" he asked.

Demyx hugged Zexion back. "Thank you angel." he said softly.

Riku hummed, and broke the kiss slowly.

Vexen deepened the kiss.

Reno hummed and kissed Kadaj's knuckle.

Cloud bit his lip, part of him not wanting to the red head to leave him alone.

Xigbar smiled. "We could have drunken, high sex. That's always fun." he mused.

Zexion nodded. "Of course, my love." he murmured.

Sora accidently let out a small whimper when Riku pulled away.

Marluxia held onto Vexen.

Kadaj smiled at Reno. "How has your day been?" he asked.

Axel drove until he reached Clouds house. "Uhh... I could stay. Ya know... If you'd like..." he murmured parking the jeep.

Luxord leaned in toward Xigbar's lips.

Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion deeply. "I can be yours all weekend." he murmured.

Riku smirked. "Needy are we?" he teased.

Vexen pulled way slowly

Reno shrugged. "Well enough." he mused, "Yours?"

Cloud tried not to smile. "Don't you need to go to class?" he questioned, though he couldn't help the excitement building in his chest at the thought of Axel staying.

Xigbar bit his lip. "Lux... Are we really going to let the others know?" he asked softly.

Zexion smiled. "I'd like that." he mused.

Sora scooted away. "No." he said crossing his arms.

Marluxia rested his head on Vexen's shoulder.

Kadaj blew off the question with a simple nod.

Axel shrugged. "Two hours won't hurt." he murmured.

Luxord backed away a bit. "Sorry." he murmured.

Demyx smiled brightly. "Good." he sang. "We can do whatever you want." he mused.

Riku laughed. "You are too cute." he mused.

Vexen kissed his lovers temple. "Hmmm next hour is Chem for me... but after that we have English... wanna see if we can away with you sitting in my lap?" he asked.

Reno sighed. "Come on. Lunch ends in two minutes." he murmured.

Cloud smiled, "Alright." he said softly. "Who knows... maybe you'll finally get lucky." he mused.

Xigbar shook his head. "We can talk about this tonight." he murmured.

Zexion smiled. "Walk with me?" he asked.

Sora blushed and looked at Riku. "What are you next two hours?" he asked.

Marluxia stood and flipped his pink hair over his shoulder. "Of course." he said happily. "Walk me to History?" he asked.

Kadaj got up and walked to Reno pulling him down to his height, kissing him deeply.

Axel smiled and got out of the jeep. He waited for Cloud to get out before walking to the front door.

Luxord nodded. "Alright, I really dont care though, I mean it's up to you." he murmured as he stood swaying a bit.

Demyx nodded, "Of course baby," he mused as he stood and took care of his tray. He took Zexion's hand and started towards his boyfriend's class.

"Uhhhh..." Riku quickly pulled out his schedule and looked at it. "History with Guberman and Math with Purry." he told Sora.

Vexen nodded. "Let's go angel." he mused.

Reno kissed Kadaj happily.

Cloud dug his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before stepping inside and letting Axel in.

Xigbar sighed. "I don't really care either... I just... am no looking forward to how involved they will suddenly want to be in our... relations.

Zexion happily walked beside Demyx.

Sora smiled cool. "You have History with Marly and Math with me and Zexion." he mused.

Marluxia walked with Vexen swaying his hips with each step.

Kadaj pulled away and took Reno's hand. "Come on." he murmured.

Axel walked into Cloud house and went to sit on the couch.

Luxord smiled and started to walk to class. "Up to you." he called as he walked away.

Demyx sang softly as they walked.

Riku nodded, "Then I will follow him, and then hope to god I find the math class." he mused.

Vexen laughed softly. "Your hips." he mused.

Reno nodded and held his boyfriends hand tightly as they headed to class.

Cloud sat next to Axel and turned the TV on.

Xigbar groaned as he fell into step with Luxord. "I hate when you leave it all up to me." he huffed.

Zexion listened swinging their hand back and forth.

Sora nodded. "Well I gotta go so see you next hour." he said as he bounced away.

Marluxia looked at Vexen with a confused expression. "What about them? Do you want to put your hands on them? Bite them? Kiss them?" he teased.

Kadaj walked quietly beside his boyfriend.

Axel wrapped his arm around Cloud.

Luxord smiled lazily at Xigbar. "Well I'm stoned. So, It's up to you." he murmured.

Demyx stopped outside Zexion's class. "See you after class angel." he murmured before kissing Zexion deeply.

Riku nodded before trailing after Vexen and Marluxia.

Vexen smiled. "All of the above." he mused. "And so much more."

Reno sighed. "Must you always be so quiet? So secretive?" he asked.

Cloud hummed and let his eyes slide close. "If I fall asleep, wake me up at 3." he mused.

Xigbar laughed. "And I'm jealous I'm not at your level."

Zexion kissed back before walking into his class and taking his seat.

Sora watched Riku walk away before going to class.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen. "I'd be more than happy to let you tonight." he purred.

Kadaj smiled lovingly at Reno. "I'll try to talk more, my love." he mused.

Axel pulled Cloud close. "Alright." he murmured.

Luxord simply rolled his eyes. "You will be tonight. Dont worry." he mused.

Demyx smiled before half running to his next class.

Vexen hummed, "Perfect." he said happily, before kissing his lover. "Have a good hour angel, see you next hour." he mused.

Reno nodded. "Sounds perfect." he said softly. "I love you." he said softly.

Cloud smiled. "Thank you." he murmured as he started to drift off.

Xigbar laughed. "True. See you in two hours." he mused before walking into his class.

Riku walked into the room, seeing that it was the right one. He had a very brief conversation with the teacher before taking a seat in the back of the class.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen before walking into the back and sitting down.

Kadaj kissed Reno. "We need to get to class." he mused.

Luxord nodded and headed to class.

Riku looked at the pink haired male. "So uh... Anything I should know about this class?" he asked

Reno groaned. "I hate math." he huffed as they walked to class.

Xigbar broke off and went to class.

Marluxia sat twirling his soft pink hair. "It's pretty boring in my opinion." he mused.

Kadaj laughed softly at his boyfriend. "I know. But you'll get over it." he murmured.

Luxord walked to class and took his seat in the far back corner.

Riku nodded. "Fair enough... Oh, I never caught your boyfriends name, what is it?" he asked with a brilliant smile.

Reno walked into class and took his seat which was next to Kadaj. "Yea will, but that doesn't mean I like being here." he huffed.

Marluxia smiled and flipped his hair. "His name is Vexen." he said with a smile.

Kadaj rolled his eyes as he sat down. "I know, my love." he mused.

"Vexen, alright, and you're Marluxia, right?" Riku asked, trying to put all the names and faces together.

Reno smiled and leaned over, kissing Kadaj.

Marluxia nodded. "Yes. I am. And you, my super sexy new friend, are the amazingly hot Riku. The boy who makes Vexen insecure." he said with a flirty smile and wink, crossing is pink clad legs.

Kadaj kissed back, gently cupping Reno's cheek.

Riku smirked. "I make most people insecure." he joked in a semi-cocky way. "Anyway, what's there to do for fun in this place?" he asked.

Reno only pulled away when the teacher cleared his throat.

Marluxia laughed softly. "Not me. I know I'm attractive. And as for fun, usually the movies, or the mall. Definitely the mall." he said happily.

Kadaj smiled at the teacher and looked at Reno. "Think we'd get into a lot of trouble is I sat in your lap?" he asked.

Riku laughed softly. "Attractive, yes you are." he mused. "And I'm not much for the mall, movies are fine though." he said as class started. "Hey, not even sure I will, but if I threw a party, think you and your friends would go?" he asked.

Reno shrugged. "Worst that happens is he tells you to move." he mused

Marluxia's smile widened. "Duh. We are always looking for a good party. Or well I am. I could get them to go. Dont worry." he mused.

Kadaj nodded and smiled. "Maybe I'll try it someday. Get kicked out 'cause of making out with you in class." he smiled.

Reno laughed softly. "Could be fun." he mused.

Riku nodded slowly. "Well I'll know tomorrow... I guess I'll bring it up at lunch." he murmured.

Kadaj nodded. "I think it will be." he mused.

Marluxia nodded excitedly. "I soooo hope you get. It would be amazing." he said bouncing in excitement.

Riku laughed. "Are you always this excitable?" he asked.

Reno smiled before paying attention to the teacher/

Marluxia nodded. "Yea. It's kind of why I question why someone like Vexen would want to be with me and the I totally remember I am drop dead gorgeous." he mused.

Kadaj laid his head on his desk ignoring his teacher.

Riku rolled his eyes, "What do you mean someone like him?" he questioned.

Marluxia laughed softly. "Ya know, super smart, All sciencey and stuff. The type with the brilliant mind that can help with almost anything academic." he said, thinking about how geeky his boyfriend probably seemed.

Riku laughed softly. "Wow, and he's only a junior?' he asked. "Or is he a senior?"

"He's a senior. Stupid meanies gunna leave me alone in this hell hole next year." Marluxia said, pouting childishly.

Riku laughed softly. "Not like he really has a choice." he mused.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Well I bet he's going to go to some fancy university far away from me. And i just dont know what I'll do with myself!" he said dramatically, as he draped his hand over his forehead as if he were going to faint.

Riku snorted. "Hey... Can uhh can I ask you about Sora?" he asked, surprised that he couldn't get the bubbly burnet out of his head.

Marluxia smiled. "Of course you can cutie!" he exclaimed with a wink.

Riku ignored Marluxia's flirting. "Is he seeing anyone? And what grade is he in?" he asked.

Marluxia thought for a moment before smiling brightly. "No. And he's a baby sophomore! But he's definitely not dating anyone." he mused.

Riku nodded slowly. "Is he always as... Happy as he was today?" he asked.

The pink haired male nodded. "Yea. I mean he has his days when he's down. And other days where he just wants to punch anything and everything. But you'll know when that happens. Otherwise. Yea. He's always happy. That's why all of us love him so much. I mean... He makes us all happy on a bad day." he mused thoughtfully.

Riku bit his tongue to keep from saying something stupid. Like an offhand comment of how Sora had made this god awful day better.

Marluxia got visibly excited. "You like him dont you?" he asked.

Riku looked startled. He was glad his hair mostly covered his face because he was sure he was blushing. "Uhh I mean he's a sweet kid and all..." he half ass replied.

Marluxia smiled. "Well if you do. I would act fast. Being single. It's a rare occurrence for him. He prefers to be in a relationship." he mused.

Riku felt a sudden flair of jealousy in his chest that he was completely unprepared for. "New subject." he said a bit to quickly.

Marluxia jumped with excitement and shook his head. "His freshmen year, I swear he was a bit of a whore. But not in a sexual way... Ya know, he was a relationship whore. He could never be single. He had guys waiting for him to get out of a relationship so they could ask him out. It was super cute." he mused happily. "Though I do think he got into a few sexual relationships that year." he murmured.

Riku's jaw had stiffened. He was having a hard time understanding why he wanted to kick everyone's ass that had ever touched Sora. An unnatural anger in him like they had taken advantage of him. "New subject Marluxia." he said through gritted teeth.

Marluxia laughed softly to himself. "Ya know. I dont think his relationships, even the sexual one's ever got to sex." he mused leaning closer to Riku. "Imagine being the first one to get his tight little arse." he said with a smile.

Riku's look was like murder. "Enough." he growled out. His fists were clinched on his desk.

Marluxia smirked and put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying. You know you want to sleep with him. I mean he's super-hot under those clothes. Everyone wants to." he mused exaggerating more than a little bit.

Riku said nothing knowing the pink haired man was just trying to eg him on.

Marluxia smiled. "Sorry. I have too much fun upsetting people. Sora's a good kid. He'd make you happy." he said as normally as he could.

Riku stayed silent done talking to the flamboyant male.

Marluxia sighed. "Vex always says I'm going to piss the wrong person off. You can punch me in the face if you want." he mused.

Riku glared at Marluxia. "Your boyfriend is right. Someday you will. It wasn't me today doesn't mean it won't be me in the future." he said lowly.

Marluxia nodded and put his head on the desk. He starred off into the air as he pouted.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Is that how you get out of things? By pouting."

Marluxia nodded. "Usually." he murmured honestly.

"Wow. Only child?" he asked. "With parents either who wanted more kids and couldn't or are never home so make up for it by getting you whatever you want?" he guessed

"The second." Marluxia said, still not making eye contact with the male.

Riku nodded. "And Vexen is... Stable ground?" he asked.

Marluxia nodded. "Yea. I guess he is." he mused.

Riku nodded. It looked like his one gift of reading people actually came in handy when it came to Marluxia, though he doubted it would work on anyone else. He was about to say something but the bell rang.

Marluxia grabbed his pink bag and turned to Riku. "Have fun with Sora." he mused with a charming smile before walking out of the room.

Riku got his bag and left. Deciding that he would wander around and find his class eventually.

Marluxia went to his next class and waited outside the door for Vexen.

Sora bounced down the halls nodding and waving to everyone who said hello to him until he ran into Riku's chest and fell to the floor.

Vexen smiled seeing his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Marluxia. "Hello beautiful." he hummed happily

Riku made a huffing sound as he was run into. He looked down at Sora before helping him up. "You okay?" he asked.

Marluxia smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Hey Vex." he mused.

Sora smiled at Riku. "Of course. I'm sorry about that though. I wasn't watching where I walked." he bounced. "You okay?" he asked cheerfully.

Vexen hummed. "So... How do you want to go about this? I still have another class after this..." he murmured. "You could go to my aunt's house, I can give you the key, and you can wait for me there and I'll be there as soon as my last class gets out." he said quickly.

Riku laughed. "I'm fine, but mind showing my where our class is? I have no idea where I am or where I need to be." he mused

Marluxia nodded. "Yea. That would work. That's a little dangerous though... dont you think. You never know what you could come home to." he said with a smirk, resting his hands on Vexen's chest.

Sora shook his head. "Not at all. Just walk with me." he said happily.

Vexen blushed softly. "As long as I come home to you, I don't care what it is." he hummed.

Riku smiled and followed Sora.

Marluxia smiled and pulled Vexen into a kiss.

Sora walked to a class room that wasn't very far from where they had been. "So how has your day been?" he asked.

Vexen kissed back lovingly.

Riku smiled. "It was okay, would have been completely Lost without you though." he mused.

Marluxia smiled into the kiss.

Sora smiled and walked to his seat.

Demyx flat out ran down the halls and met up with Zexion smiling brightly. "Hey~" he sang happily.

Vexen broke the kiss happily. "Hmm I'm taking a poll. How long do you think we have until she gets pissed for you sitting in my lap he asked as they walked into the class.

Riku sat down next to Sora not sure what to say next and determined not to make a complete idiot out of himself.

Zexion smiled at Demyx "Hey." He said sweetly.

Marluxia smirked. "I don't care. I just wanna do it." He mused moving toward Vexen's seat.

Sora shifted and put his legs on Riku's lap. "So how was class with Marluxia?" He asked with a smile.

Demyx smiled as he took his lovers hand. "How was class?" he asked with a smile, more winded than he had thought he would be.

Vexen smile and sat in his chair, moving so it was easier for Marluxia to sit with him.

Riku smiled, his hand playing absently with Sora's shoe. "It was okay. He is uhh... an acquired taste i think." he mused.

A short blond that looked almost identical to Sora bound into the room, his spiky hair styled more carefully than Sora's. He was dressed in button up shirt and tie with black slacks. He sat in his seat, giving Sora and Riku death glared. "Who's the silver freak?" he asked in a cold, but childish way.

Zexion simply smiled a breathtaking smile. "It was alright, I guess." he murmured.

Marluxia sat in his boyfriends lap and smiled happily.

Sora nodded. "Yea. He is." he mused, trying to ignore the boy.

Demyx bit his lip seeing his boyfriends smile. "I wish you could come with me tonight... I always do better when you're there." he murmured.

Vexen wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Riku raised a brow at the blonde. "Is there anything I should be worried about?" he asked still talking about Marluxia.

The blonde huffed. "SORA!" he half yelled indignantly.

Zexion nodded. "Me too, my love." he murmured. "But you'll do great... You should get to class though." he murmured.

Marluxia smirked and started to snog his boyfriend.

Sora smiled politely at Riku. "One second, please." he said kindly before turning to the blonde. "What Roxas?" he asked.

Demyx smiled brightly. "It's only history, he seriously hates me and would give me a good grade for not showing up." he mused.

Vexen hummed, kissing back.

Riku watched with curious blue eyes.

Roxas was pouting. "I asked you a question!" he huffed.

Zexion sighed. "I have to get to math. And then I have piano..." he said sadly, not wanting to leave Demyx's side.

Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck.

Sora sighed. "Well maybe if you re-worded your question and actually sounded as if you had some intelligence I would answer you." he mused with a smile.

Demyx bent down and kissed Zexion deeply. "My 7th hour is in the same room as you today. Mr. Turner is gone today so they are doing a group secession." he said with a smile.

Vexen broke the kiss when someone pulled on his hair. He glared behind him.

Roxas glared death. "Fine, who the fuck is the new kid and have you gone back to your usual whore ways and slept with him yet?" he spat out.

Zexion froze for a moment. "You mean, you'll be in the same area as me. When I'm playing..." he asked nervously.

Marluxia looked up when Vexen broke the kiss.

Sora took a deep breath. "His name is Riku. And so what if I have Roxy... I'm not a whore." he exclaimed.

Demyx nodded. "Don't worry so much baby, I will really just be you and me." he said softly. His fingers brushing through his boyfriend's hair, they were outside his lover's class room, and the one minute bell had just rang.

Vexen huffed. "Bastards." he mumbled.

Riku said nothing, not liking the blonde in the slightest.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're a bigger whore than Larxene." he said dramatically.

As if on que, a blonde girl who looked more like a bug than anything else, walked into the room. She sat in front of Roxas, wearing a bright blue baby doll dress that left little to the imagination and five inch pumps. "Roxy, if we are talking about whores I better have been mentioned." she said sternly.

"Good god. They come in both genders! EVERYBODY RUN THE DUNGBEETLES ARE TAKING OVER!" he yelled to the rather small class, earning several laughs the ended with a quick look from the girl.

Zexion nodded. "okay. You should get to class." he murmured.

Marluxia tucked his loves hair behind his ear. "Baby. Dont worry about them." he mused sweetly.

Sora stood up and was going to say something else, when he sighed and sat down again laying his head on his desk. "Shut up Roxy. I am not." he murmured.

Demyx huffed. "Fine." he grumbled before kissing Zexion.

Vexen nodded. "I know..." he murmured.

Riku got an idea. He stood up and picked Sora up, hoping the male wouldn't be mad at him for this. He held the smaller boy close to his chest as he sat back down, his arms wrapped around the blue eyed boy. "Well Roxas, it's been lovely having a battle of wits with an unarmed person and all, but you see, I've grown tired of your lack of intelligence. So from now on, when you speak I will boop your nose like a bad nose and make a silencing sound. And if you don't learn quickly I will be forced to find a more drastic punishment. You are not to speak in my presence or in dear young Sora's here. If you bother him to much, he will tell me and there will be a consequence. Is that understood?" he asked and when Roxas could only look at him in a stunned silence he sighed. "I will take that as you following directions, and not trying to figure out the meaning of the large words I used."

Zexion kissed back before smiling lovingly at Demyx and walking into class. "Sora why is Riku holding you?" he asked, looking at the small male who looked far too happy.

Sora sat in Riku's arms not paying any attention to the words being said. He sat quietly with a smile on his soft pink lips.

Marluxia kissed Vexen. "So you would be okay to coming home to me in nothing but say one of your shirts?" he asked with a smile, hoping to give Vexen a small image in his mind.

Demyx watched Zexion leave before heading to his history class the bell already having rung.

Riku looked away from Roxas and Larxene's stunned faces. "The idiotic blondes were being arses so I put them in their place, I simply for Sora away, not knowing what their reactions would be." he said calmly his arms still around Sora.

Roxas recovered himself. "How dare yo-" he was cut off and Riku leaned over and popped the blondes nose rather roughly, making a "chhh." noise in the process. "I told you no talking." he scolded. Once again leaving Roxas in a state of shock. Making it very clear he had never been spoken to or treated in this way.

Riku turned back to Zexion. "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, I was making sure Sora would be safe." he explained as though nothing had happened.

Vexen bit the inside of his cheek, the image coming to mind. "Yes, Id be just fine with that." he murmured.

Sora laughed softly, hiding against Riku as he blushed.

Zexion nodded. "Alright new guy. You're cool. I am definitely okay with you hanging out with us. Assholes need someone to stand up to them." he mused, wondering if anyone had told Riku, Roxas was Sora's twin brother.

Sora laughed softly, hiding against Riku as he blushed.

Zexion nodded. "Alright new guy. You're cool. I am definitely okay with you hanging out with us. Assholes need someone to stand up to them." he mused, wondering if anyone had told Riku, Roxas was Sora's twin brother.

Marluxia flipped his hair and smile. "Brilliant." he mused.

Riku hummed softly. "Glad you except me." he mused.

Vexen blushed.

Zexion nodded. "You seem cool. And I enjoy your style." he mused.

Sora looked up and smiled at Riku. "I'm so happy Zexion likes you. He not really one to like many people." he murmured.

Zexion rolled his eyes at Sora. "I'd be fine with them if they weren't idiots." he muttered.

Marluxia kissed Vexen deeply.

Riku laughed softly before looking up as class started.

Vexen kissed back.

Sora smirked and winked at Zexion, before placing his hand in Riku's hair and kissing him deeply.

Marluxia continued to snog his boyfriend.

Riku made a shocked noise his eyes wide before he slow melted into the kiss, relaxing as he slid his fingers into Sora's soft brown hair.

Roxas glared. "Fucking whore." he growled.

Vexen pulled away when he started to get turned on.

Sora continued to snog Riku.

Zexion turned away from the pair and glared at Roxas. "At least he can get laid. Sucks to be the twin who can't get a dick up his ass doesn't it." he said in his usual snarky tone.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen. "I can't wait for tonight." he whispered in the male's ear.

Riku vaguely heard the comment about twins but didn't pay attention as he continued to kiss Sora.

Roxas gasped. "I could get laid if I wanted to!" he snapped. "I'm staying pure until marriage." he said a bit too quickly.

Vexen bit his lip. "Gods... You are making it harder and harder to wait for another two hours." he pouted.

Zexion scoffed. "Pure my ass. You are a filthy human being. Who is so gay your tiny body can't contain it. And you want to get laid so bad that you say bullshit things about Sora to make yourself feel better about being the ugly twin." he laughed.

Sora blocked out the world, happily focusing on Riku's soft lips.

Marluxia smiled. "Imagine pushing me on the bed and fucking to your heart's content. Gods I can't wait to feel you." he hummed lowly.

Roxas was unable to find words and was soon in tears he stood up and

practically ran out of the room.

Riku broke the kiss as the entire class turned and looked after Roxas,

the slamming of the door echoing through the halls. He looked at Sora.

"Mind if we continue this after class?" he said in a low whisper,

figuring he was pretty close to being in trouble anyway, and having

promised his mom he wouldn't get called to the office or detention for

at least the first week.

Vexen shifted uncomfortably, getting turned on. "N-Not in class

Mar..." he stammered out quickly.

Zexion sat back and smirked, when Roxas ran out of the room.

Sora was blushed, and appeared cutely dazed. "Not at all." he whispered in reply.

Marluxia smiled and kissed Vexen's cheek. "Okay, Vex." he murmured.

Riku smiled and started to work, math was his strongest subject and he

quickly had his work done.

Vexen smiled and glanced at the clock

Sora smiled at Riku before looking at Zexion. "Where's Roxy?" he asked.

Zexion smirked. "He... uhh left." he murmured.

Marluxia laid his head on Vexen shoulder.

Larxene looked over her shoulder. "Yea, he just got home, have fun walking fuck ass." she said coldly to Sora.

Riku wasn't paying attention.

Vexen ran his hand gently along his loves back as he did both of their work.

"Why'd he leave?" Sora asked Larxene.

Zexion stayed quiet.

Marluxia kissed Vexen's neck. "Thank you baby." he whispered

Larxene glared at the three of them. "Your 'friends' are ass hat's that's why." she spat.

Riku paid attention again. "What's going on?" he asked "Where did the blonde arse go?" he asked in confusion.

Vexen smiled. "You're welcome angel." he murmured

Zexion looked at Riku. "He left." he mused.

Sora looked to Zexion. "What did you do?" he asked. "Larxene what did he do?"

Marluxia smiled a charming smile.

Riku shrugged. "No loss." he said flatly.

Larxene turned around tired of the idiotic boys.

Vexen laughed. "You're trying to be charming but I know it's an act." he teased.

Sora looked at Riku. "He's my brother. My way home..." he murmured.

Zexion sighed. "I can take you... If you're willing to sit through Piano..." he murmured.

Marluxia looked at him in shock. "I am charming. It is no act." he demanded.

Riku kissed Sora. "My car got here yesterday, If you're willing to drive in a... Well to you it would be a backwards car, I can give you a ride." he offered.

Vexen laughed softly and kissed Marluxia

Sora nodded happily. "Thanks. Sorry Zex I think I'll go with Riku." he mused.

Zexion threw his hands up in surrender. "I understand." he mused.

Marluxia kissed back.

Riku laughed softly, "So uhh.. Zex is for Zexion right?" he asked, "And you're boyfriends name is... Uhhhhhhhh... God it starts with D... Dennis? No! Demyx!?" he asked thinking he had come up with it.

Vexen pulled away slowly. "Class is almost over." he mused.

Zexion nodded. "You are correct about both." He mused.

Sora smiled. "You and Demyx might get along. He's really cool." he mused.

Marluxia nodded. "Doesn't mean I want to move." he murmured.

Riku smiled. "I don't doubt that, but I seriously met him for all of maybe two minutes. He sat in my lap... That's all I really know about him." he used. "But, anyway, there was two red heads, who were they again?" he asked.

Vexen laughed softly.

Zexion looked over. "Axel and Reno. They're twins. Kadaj... The one who looks a lot like you but with cat eyes... That's Reno's boyfriend." he murmured.

Sora listened to Riku's heartbeat.

Marluxia laughed. "Well it doesn't." he murmured.

Riku nodded. "Which is which?" he asked. "Axel's the one with the pony tail? Or wait... was that Reno?" he asked, his fingers running subconsciously through Sora's hair.

Vexen smiled at his love. "I never said it did angel." he mused.

Zexion nodded. "Reno. Ponytail. Axel. Douchebag." he murmured with a laugh.

Marluxia smiled sweetly.

Riku laughed. "And who was that blonde guy that sat with... Xigbar?" he asked unsure if that was the right name.

Vexen hummed and packed up their stuff seeing as there was only three minutes left.

"That was Luxord." Zexion answered.

Marluxia stood.

Riku groaned. "So many names." he huffed, before jumping as the bell rang.

Vexen grabbed his back pack. "I'll meet you at my house as soon I am out of class." he murmured. "My aunt may show up for a little while to get something's." he warned.

Zexion grabbed his bag and stood. "Well have fun you two." he murmured before heading to his Piano class, the only class he had alone only him and his instrument of choice. His class that was being taken over by Demyx's class for the day.

Sora stood and smiled at Riku. "Sorry about all the names." he murmured.

Marluxia stood up and nodded. "Okay, my sweet." he mused, kissing Vexen.

Demyx ran down the halls, dodging people. He smiled as he saw his boyfriend and ran up behind him, scooping him up and kissing him deeply.

Riku laughed, "It's alright." he mused as he stood and got his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before digging his keys out from one of his many pockets. "So you know you will have to give me step by step directions... and possibly remind me what side of the road to stay on after a turn." he mused.

Vexen smiled. "I love you, and will you in a hour." he said lovingly.

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, kissing him back.

Sora nodded. "Yea. I know." he mused.

Marluxia nodded. "I love you too. Now go to class." he murmured walking away.

Vexen watched his boyfriend walk; admiring his ass and the perfect and flamboyant way Marluxia swung his hips.

Riku smiled and led the way out to his car.

Demyx kissed as he continued to walk, counting on everyone to get out of his way.

Reno walked up to his boyfriend. "What time do you want me to come over again?" he asked.

Xigbar headed out to his car and waited for Luxord, knowing the blonde was too stoned to drive.

Cloud was still sound asleep against Axel's chest.

Marluxia walked out to his white Camaro with pink leather interior and threw his bag in the back seat. He got in and started on his way to his boyfriend's house.

Sora followed happily.

Zexion paid no attention to anyone around him and continued to kiss Demyx.

Kadaj ignored the question and pulled Reno into an affectionate kiss.

Luxord walked out to the parking lot look around 'til he saw Xigbar. "You gunna drive me home?" he asked as he walked up.

Axel was relaxed with his green eyes closed, forgetting that he was supposed to wake the sleeping male.

Vexen hurried to his 7th hour.

Demyx broke the kiss when he stopped knowing for sure what was ahead of them. He walked through a doorway and smiled brightly at his boyfriend. "I love you." he sang happily.

Reno hummed, kissing back.

Xigbar laughed softly. "Yes dumbass, you really think I would let you drive?" he mused, though it was clear in his voice that he cared very deeply for Luxord.

Cloud slid into a nightmare.

Riku walked up to his pick-up truck and threw his bag in the backseat, before opening the passenger side door for Sora.

Marluxia got to Vexen house easily and went inside going straight to the blondes' room.

Zexion smiled softly. "I love you too." he mused.

Kadaj pulled away and smiled. "I think about 7." he finally answered.

Luxord laughed and got into the car.

Axel opened his eyes and looked at the time. "Babe." he said gently.

Sora sighed and climbed into the truck with a bit of difficultly.

Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion's temple.

Reno nodded. "Sounds perfect." he mused.

Xigbar climbed into his black Raptor truck and waited for Luxord.

Clouds body tensed his grip tightening on Axel's shirt as he slid deeper into his nightmare.

Riku smiled apologetically. "I could have helped you." he murmured.

Zexion hummed softly.

Kadaj smiled. "So I'll see you later?" he asked.

Luxord got in and smiled lazily at Xigbar.

Axel sighed softly. "Baby. Come on. Wake up." he murmured.

Sora shook his head. "I got it." he mused.

Demyx set Zexion down once they were in their class.

Reno nodded. "At 7." he mused.

Xigbar laughed. "God you are too weird." he mused as he pulled out of the parking lot "We going to my place or yours?" he asked.

Cloud's eyes shot opened with a small cry.

Riku smiled. "What time do you have to be home?" he asked, "Because I believe I still owe you a continuance of earlier." he mused,

Zexion kissed Demyx's cheek and walked straight to the piano.

Kadaj smiled and walked out to his car.

Luxord chuckled lowly. "Dont care. Pick." he said.

Axel pulled Cloud into his lap. "Baby what happened?" he asked.

Sora smiled. "Curfews 11:30 on school nights. 2 on weekends." he mused.

Demyx smiled before retrieving his sitar for the wall and walking into a practice room, knowing his lover would rather be alone.

Reno went to his car and quickly headed to work.

Xigbar laughed. "My place it is." he mused turning into his apartment complex.

Cloud shook his head. "Doesn't matter." he mumbled, pressing close to Axel.

Riku smiled. "Then how about we go to my house for a bit?" he asked.

Zexion sat down and ran his fingers over the keys. He closed his eyes and hoped he would play the right notes.

Kadaj got in his car and went home.

Luxord smiled. "Alright." he murmured.

Axel sighed. "Okay babe." he murmured softly.

Sora nodded. "Okay! Sounds fun." he bounced.

Demyx paced back and forth for a long time, trying to come up with the song he wanted to use for his audition.

Xigbar parked and got out of his truck. "Come along, we have weed and booze to get to." he mused.

Cloud sighed deeply. "sorry." he murmured. "We can go on our date if you still want to, after my mom gets home." he said softly.

Riku laughed and started to drive

Zexion finally started playing Clocks by Coldplay, somewhat worried that Demyx was trying to listen to him.

Luxord got out and followed after Xigbar.

Axel smiled softly. "We can. If you want. Or we can stay here and watch movies until I need to leave." he mused.

Sora smiled brightly.

Demyx wasn't paying the least bit of attention to his boyfriend as he continued to pace.

Xigbar opened the door to his apartment and tossed his bag aside. "Gods... I enjoy living alone." he mused, flopping down on his couch.

Cloud smiled, biting his lip. "Kiss me..." he whispered.

Riku drove for a little ways, not offering much conversation, more focused on trying to remember how to get to his new house and what side of the road to stay on.

Zexion finished the song and walked up to the window in the practice room, knocking on it gently.

Luxord sat down next to Xigbar and pulled a baggy of weed out of his pocket, tossing it onto the male's crotch.

Axel turned slightly and kissed Cloud deeply.

Sora simply watched the road pass by as Riku drove.

Demyx jumped nearly a foot in the air when there was a knock at the door. He opened it quickly and gave an absent smile to his boyfriend. "What's up?" he asked.

Xigbar raised a brow. "Really?" he asked.

Cloud kissed back, his hand slowly sliding up Axels body and into his soft hair.

Riku smiled triumphantly then after two wrong turns he found his house.

Zexion smiled softly. "Uhh... Sorry... to uhh bother you... Can I help with anything?" he asked.

Luxord smiled. "What?" he asked.

Axel smiled into the kiss.

Sora chuckled soft at his new friend.

Demyx bit his lip. "What song should I do?" he asked not knowing what to do. "It has to be an original song and I have a bunch but I don't know what they will like or what will sound good or what will he good enough to win me a spot or if I know them all well enough..." he rambled making it clear how stressed out he was.

Xigbar looked down at the bag. "That's not what I want there." he mused.

Cloud hummed softly.

Riku laughed. "Don't laugh at me! I found it that's a big deal for me, this is the first time it hadn't taken me half an hour to find it!"

Zexion kissed Demyx to shut him up. When he pulled away he smiled at his love. "Baby. Every single one of your songs is amazing. You know all of them very well and will blow them away. Just... not that this will work, I doubt I'm that important... imagine you're playing it for me." he murmured. "You are the most talented person I know. You're going to do amazing."

Luxord hummed and licked his lips.

Axel pulled Cloud against his body.

Sora smiled. "Well then I'm proud of you." he murmured.


	3. Chapter 2

Demyx nodded slowly. "I love you Zexion... I wish you could be there." he murmured.

Xigbar hummed, and moved the baggy, his eyes never leaving Luxord, he smirked as he rolled a joint, lit it and put it between his lips all without taking his eyes off if Luxord, he took a long drag and felt his body start to relax.

Cloud shifted into Axels lap, straddling him as they kissed.

Riku Parked and got out quickly.

Zexion nodded. "I love you too." he murmured.

Luxord watched Xigbar.

Axel hummed into the kiss, sliding his hand onto Clouds ass.

Sora hopped out, stood awkwardly.

Demyx smiled. "You are a genius!" he said brightly as he thought of the song.

Xigbar continued to smoke. "That's one of the two goals I have tonight." he mused.

Cloud used that as an excuse to press his lower body against Axel.

Riku walked around and took Sora's hand.

Zexion smiled. "How am I a genius?" he asked.

Luxord smirked. "Do share." he mused.

Axel groaned and squeezed Clouds ass.

Sora blushed when Riku took his hand.

Demyx smiled. "How are you not!" he said excitedly before kissing Zexion passionately.

Xigbar hummed softly. "I want to be high as a kite, drunk off my ass and have rough intoxicated sex with you until we both are too tired and weak to move." he explained in a low, seductive voice.

Cloud gasped softly, breaking the kiss. He took a few deep breaths as he started to rock his hips.

Riku didn't notice. He led the way into his house and looked around. "Mum?" he called.

Zexion was shocked for a moment before he kissed back.

Luxord smiled. "Well then we better get started. We have a high tolerance for everything, remember?" he murmured.

Axel let out a small moan, subconsciously pushing his hips up slightly.

Sora followed Riku, quietly.

Xigbar took a long drag. "Ah but who says we can't have fun in the process?" he asked.

Demyx pulled away with a bright smile and ocean blue eyes that seemed to glow. "You are so perfect!" he said happily,

Cloud made a small noise before slowly leaning down, his lips brushing over Axel's ear. "If you still want me... I'm ready now, I don't want to wait any longer." he whispered.

A woman with blonde hair so pale it was nearly white poked her head around the corner and smiled brightly. She was young, and looked almost too young to have a 17 year old son. Her eyes were the same shocking blue as Riku's and they looked very similar, her features only softer and more feminine. "Hello dear, how was your first day?" she asked cheerfully, her accent was odd, a cross between French and British. "And who is this fellow?" she asked her smile never wavering.

Riku smiled at his mom. "It was alright I guess. This is Sora, he a... friend." he answered. "Is it alright if he hangs out here for a while?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "That's fine," she said before turning her attention to the brunette. "Hello Sora, I am Nicolette, you are more than welcome here." she said happily.

Luxord chuckled lowly. "And what kind of fun is your pervy little mind thinking of?" he asked with a smirk.

Zexion looked at Demyx slightly shocked but smiled anyways.

Axel was shocked, and thought for a moment. "Baby, I want you. But... I think we should wait for a day when we will be alone all night. Maybe this weekend. Is that okay?" he murmured cursing himself silently for saying what he had.

Sora smiled brightly and took his new friends mothers hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you Mrs. Gray. You have a lovely home. I'm so happy you and your son came to live here." he said politely.

Xigbar shrugged. "Anything." he mused with a smirk.

Demyx pulled away, "If you want me to leave you to practice I will." he mused as he started to play his sitar absently, his smile still in place as his song played through his head.

Cloud bit his lip pulling away looking a bit disappointed. "If you want to wait till then we will, but My mom isn't going to be home until 5:30, it's only 3 now, and Steven won't be home until almost midnight... and I really don't give a shit about Larxene. Odds are she won't show up until late anyway." he murmured, before he began to shift off of Axel.

Nicolette smile brightened for a moment, before taking on a sadder edge. "Well... It's nice to meet you..." he said. "Riku dear, I left money on the counter for dinner, please try to eat something new, meaning no more McDonalds. I'll be home in the morning." she said before kissing his forehead and smiling at Sora.

Riku nodded. "Alright Mum. See you in the morning." he murmured before watching her hurry out the door.

Luxord nodded, as he rolled himself a blunt.

Zexion shrugged. "It's just me here every day. It's nice to have some company. But it's I who should be leaving you alone. So I'll go." he murmured as he turned to walk away.

Axel pulled Cloud back to him and kissed him passionately. "Baby... Dont seem so sad. I just want us to have time and for you to be absolutely sure." he murmured sweetly.

Sora stood silently.

Xigbar laughed, as he moved to make room for Luxord, as he took another drag.

Demyx moved and looped an arm around his lovers' waist. "I'd rather be with you." he hummed,

Cloud kissed back, breaking away slowly. "I am absolutely sure... I know I want you... I don't want it to be anyone else. I trust you, and I would just... rather it be in my control and where I feel safe and not drunk as some party you drag me to." he said softly.

Riku kissed Sora's cheek.

Luxord moved and laid almost on top of Xigbar, as he light the blunt and took a drag.

Zexion smiled softly. "But you need to practice. Make sure you super confident like I know you can be." he murmured.

Axel nodded. "I understand." he murmured.

Sora blushed darkly.

Xigbar laughed more, as Luxord practically laid on him.

Demyx smiled. "But baby." he whined.

Cloud nodded and shifted off of Axel, moving to the other end of the couch, feeling very awkward now.

Riku smiled. "You always blush this much?" he asked smoothly.

Luxord smiled lazily.

Zexion laughed softly. "Alright. Alright." he murmured relaxing against Demyx.

Axel closed his eyes a sighed quietly. "Gods I hope this works out." he mumbled to himself, before moving and pinning Cloud in a rough yet passionate kiss.

Sora looked up at Riku. "No... Not, not usually." he murmured.

Xigbar finished his blunt before just lying on the couch, waiting on Lux to move so he could go get booze.

Demyx smiled brightly. "Yay!" he sang happily.

Cloud gasped, caught off guard by Axel, but quickly melted into the kiss, his fingers running into Axel's hair.

Riku smirked. "So it's only for me?" he mused.

Luxord sat up and winked at Xigbar.

Zexion laughed softly. "Gods you make me crazy." he murmured lovingly.

Axel pulled Cloud to him and flipped them so that the blonde was straddling his waist.

Sora didn't answer and looked away.

Xigbar hummed and got up, going into his kitchen and coming back with alcohol.

Demyx smiled. "I'm good at that." he hummed.

Cloud didn't question it, and continued to kiss.

Riku smirked and kissed Sora's cheek.

Luxord was laying lazily on the couch smoking with his eyes closed.

Zexion kissed Demyx's nose. "I know. I still love you." he mused.

Axel kept Cloud press to him.

Sora turned quickly making Riku kiss his lips instead.

Xigbar walked over, and stole a drag from Luxord. He let the smoke out before kissing the blonde.

Demyx smiled brightly. "I love you too." he sang.

Cloud kissed back, his hands tightening in Axel's hair.

Riku didn't care, and simply kissed Sora.

Luxord hummed softly into the kiss.

Zexion smiled. "Good." he mused.

Axel loosened his grip on Cloud so that the male could move as he pleased.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pressed himself close.

Xigbar set the drinks down before sliding onto Luxord's waist.

Demyx hummed. "You are perfect." he mused.

Cloud broke the kiss. "My room... I don't like being out here... let's go to my room." he murmured

Riku hummed, his arms wrapping around Sora's waist.

Luxord hummed softly and slid his hands up Xigbar's thighs until he reached the males hips.

Zexion shook his head. "No." he murmured.

Axel nodded and picked the blonde up carrying him to his room.

Sora smiled into the kiss.

Xigbar hummed, breaking the kiss and kissing along Luxord's neck.

Demyx nodded. "Yes!" he chirped.

Cloud hummed, kissing along his loves neck.

Riku continued the kiss.

Luxord hummed softly.

Zexion shook his head and blushed.

Axel lay down on Clouds bed with Cloud on top of him.

Sora broke the kiss and smiled at Riku. "Can we move this somewhere else?" he asked politely.

"Drink with me sexy... I want you very soon." Xigbar purred.

Demyx kissed Zexion's cheek. "I love you, and you are so perfect, but Imma sneak out of here early... I need to go home and do a couple things before all the stuff tonight." he murmured.

Cloud hummed. "Are you sure you want to do anything?" he asked softly. "You didn't seem like you did."

Riku laughed. "Sure thing. Pick somewhere." he mused. "I'm going to throw my bag in my room really fast." he mused before walking down the hall to his room.

Luxord took his drink and started drinking.

Zexion smiled sadly and nodded. "Good luck, Demyx." he said sweetly before kissing the blondes neck and returning to the piano.

Axel groaned and rolled his hips against the male. "Shut up and kiss me, dumbass." he murmured.

Sora shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on the kitchen counter.

Xigbar hummed and started to drink.

Demyx hummed and followed. He kissed Zexion deeply. "I love you so much. And I will make it up to you for bailing on you tonight." he said softly.

Cloud groaned as Axel rolled his hips. He kissed Axel again, as he began to grind against the red head.

Riku returned and stood between Sora's legs.

Zexion shook his head. "Dont worry about baby. Really... it's okay. I love you too." he murmured as he ran his fingers over the keys.

Axel hummed and kissed Cloud roughly.

Sora smiled sweetly at Riku. "So you really hate being here?" he asked.

Demyx sighed. "Baby... I... I love you..." he murmured, feeling like Zexion was very mad at him.

Cloud moaned, rocking a bit faster.

Riku shrugged. "It's not home... It's not horrible... It just doesn't feel like where I belong." he murmured.

Zexion smiled lovingly at the blonde. "Baby, my love, I love you too. And I'm not mad at you. I'm very proud of you. I promise I'm not mad. A little sad. Yea... I guess I was just kind of looking forward to it, ya know? But it's really okay. I'd much rather you be making your dreams come true then spend time with me. Okay?" he murmured sweetly.

Axel gripped Clouds hips, forcing him to slowly his pace.

Sora nodded. "Well I hope you start to like it more." he said sweetly.

Demyx sighed. "Angel... If I get done early enough we will still go out... but if I don't I promise we will do something tomorrow." he said softly.

Cloud slowed his pace and broke the kiss, breathing a bit heavy. "Axel... I'm ready." he murmured. "Please... I can't wait anymore." he whispered.

Riku kissed Sora gently. "You're making it better." he mused.

Zexion shrugged. "It's okay Demy... No big deal." he murmured.

Axel smirked and ignored Clouds plea.

Sora smiled up at Riku. "So do you have a thing for short blondes or was I just lucky?" he asked.

Demyx kissed his loves temple. "I have to go my love." he said softly.

Cloud whimpered, and flipped them over, making the red head pin him to the bed. "Axel, please." he pleaded.

Riku raised a brow. "I don't really like blondes, I prefer brunettes." he mused. "The bitchy blonde who looks like you, just proved to me how unattractive I find blondes." he mused before kissing Sora/

Zexion smiled sweetly. "Good luck Demy. You'll be amazing." he murmured.

Axel chuckled deeply. "Well I can't make you strip us if your pinned." he murmured against Cloud skin as he kissed the males neck.

Sora flushed. "I said blondes... Didn't I?" he asked, mentally cursing himself.

Demyx smiled brightly, grabbing his sitar before ducking out of the room and running out to his car.

Cloud whimpered again. "Do it for me." he murmured.

Riku nodded. "Yes you did." he mused.

Zexion sighed softly and turned to the piano. He sat silently for a moment, fingers hovering over the ivory keys, before slamming the keyboard shut and crushing his left hand. A loud cry of pain ripped from his rose pink lips, as he pulled his broken hand away from the piano.

Axel rolled his eyes and quickly stripped them both.

Sora sighed. "Well I am not smooth in the slightest." he chuckled.

Marluxia started to go through his boyfriends clothes until he found a shirt he wanted to wear. He stripped carefully folding his clothes and setting them aside before putting on the shirt.

Demyx drove to his audition, unknowing of his lover's accident.

Cloud's nervous returned once he was lying naked under his boyfriend. "T-the stuff I-is in th-the nightstand." he stammered out, a dark blush colouring his cheeks.

Riku smiled and kissed the smaller man gently.

Vexen sat in his class, impatient for it to end. He bit his lip thinking about what was waiting for him at home. The moment the bell rang his jumped up and ran out of the class and to his car.

Zexion forced himself to calm down and stumbled out of the room, holding his wrist as tears slipped down his cheeks. He stood still a moment before fumbling around his pocket and getting his phone. He called Sora.

Sora answered his phone and listened to Zexion before hanging up. "Uh... can you drive me to the school? Zexion... he... broke his hand." he murmured.

Axel nodded and did what he needed to before looking to Cloud. "Are you sure about this baby?" he asked kindly.

Marluxia laid on Vexen's bed in nothing but the males shirt, waiting patiently.

Riku nodded, getting his keys. "Lets go." he said taking Sora's hand.

Cloud nodded. "Just a bit nervous." he said softly.

Vexen got home a few minute later and walked into his home. "Mar?" he called walking towards his room.

Zexion walked outside and sat on the ground waiting for Sora to get him. Pain running through his deformed, black and blue, swollen hand.

Axel nodded. "Tell me when you're ready." he murmured.

Marluxia smiled to himself. "Your room, sexy." he purred.

Sora followed Riku out to his truck.

Cloud bit his lip, a look of fearful lust in his bright blue eyes. "I'm ready." he said softly.

Vexen smiled, and stepped into his room. He closed the door and locked it, before even looking at his boyfriend. "Gods you are so sexy." he murmured, as he moved over to the bed.

Riku left his neighborhood quickly, and headed back to the school.

Axel nodded and kissed Cloud passionately to distract him as he gently started to push himself in.

Marluxia laid with his hands over his head, allowing most of his body to be exposed and his knees bent ever so slightly. His position was elegant and sexy, yet overly vulnerable.

Sora smiled softly at Riku. "Do you think if I can give you directions you can drive us to the hospital... Or wait never mind Zex has his car I can drive." he murmured. "Thank you for driving me back though."

Cloud kissed back, but he stopped, as horrible pain shot up his body. A noise of pain left him as his fingers gripped Axel's shoulders. He forced his body to relax as much as he could, but the pain continued to grow.

Vexen took his shoes off, leaving them by his door, before he walked over to his love. He crawled onto the bed and kissed Marluxia deeply.

Riku nodded. "You sure you got it?" he asked.

Axel hushed Cloud gently and stopped moving. "Baby... take a deep breath... I promise it'll get better." he said softly.

Marluxia kissed back wrapping his arms around Vexen's neck.

Sora nodded. "Yea. It's just a broken hand. He'll be upset because he won't be able to play for a while. And Demyx will be upset that Zexion hurt and he wasn't there but it'll be okay." he murmured.

Cloud looked at his boyfriend and took a deep shaky breath.

Vexen smiled into the kiss.

Riku nodded. "Alright..." he murmured as he pulled into the parking lot.

Axel kissed Cloud. "Tell me when you're ready." he murmured.

Marluxia whimpered softly wanting Vexen closer to him.

Sora smiled softly. "You can come with... ya know, if you're worried." he mused.

Cloud waited for the horrible pain to ease some. "I'm ready." he softly.

Vexen broke the kiss. "I'm not doing anything, until you tell me what you want." he said softly.

Riku shook his head. "I wouldn't be much fun anyway." he said softly as he pulled up beside Zexion.

Axel nodded and started to slowly move into his love again.

Marluxia whimpered. "I want you to fuck me, Vex. Please. Pretty please." he purred.

Sora nodded. "Well thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." he said before kissing the male and hopping out of the truck.

Cloud let out a slow breath, as he tried to relax again.

Vexen hummed, kissing along his loves neck. "Hmm... I'm still clothed," he mused.

Riku kissed back before watching Sora get out of the truck.

Axel stopped again when he was completely in. "You okay?" he asked.

Marluxia groaned. "Please, Vexen. Please. Teach me a lesson. Fuck me til I scream." he said moving his hips under the blonde.

Sora walked over to Zexion. "Come on. Let get this fixed." he murmured getting Zexion's keys and making the male stand.

Zexion stood and walked to his car. "Thanks Sora." he murmured, getting into the car.

Sora nodded and got in before he started toward the hospital.

Cloud nodded slowly. "I'm good." he said softly.

Vexen groaned and undressed himself before sliding his shirt off of Marluxia. "You are enough to drive a man insane." he murmured.

Riku drove back home.

Demyx sat in a room, waiting for his turn. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his love 'would you be terribly pissed if I chicken out?' he sent quickly, on the verge of leaving he was so nervous.

Axel nodded still somewhat unsure if he should start moving yet.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen. "I know I am." he mused.

Sora pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Text Demy as if you were me. I'll be back. Hopefully soon." Zexion murmured handing Sora his phone and getting out. He went inside and a nurse took him to have his hand set and cast.

Sora read the message and texted Demyx. 'Yea, I would Demyx.' he sent.

Cloud was still a bit unsure if he was ready from Axel to move. He kissed Cloud gently. "I'm ready." he said after a minute.

Vexen hummed his hands sliding over his loves body.

Demyx bit his lip. 'But Zexi, I don't think I can do this.' he sent back. 'Zex there are only 100 spots into this school... and I don't think I'm any better than the other people trying out tonight.' he sent back quickly

Axel kissed Cloud deeply as he started to thrust in and out of Cloud slowly and gently.

Marluxia gripped Vexen's shoulders when a chill ran down his spine.

Sora sighed. 'Demyx. You are going to do amazing. Stop doubting yourself. You're the most talented person I know.' he sent.

Cloud arched making a noise that was somewhere between a yelp of pain and a loud moan. He hadn't been in this much pain in a long time, but there was still pleasure mixed with it, leaving him and his body at a loss on how to respond.

Vexen smiled, and slid down his boyfriend's body he kissed along his lovers stomach and hips before biting Marluxia's hip bone sharply.

Demyx was in too much of a nervous panic to connect that it didn't seem like it was Zexion texting. 'I wish you were here, I always do better when I can see you' he sent back.

Axel kept his pace slow and gentle not wanting to hurt the male too much.

Marluxia moaned quietly, arching his back.

'I know. But you're gunna do great Dem.' Sora sent back.

Cloud slowly relaxed and got used to the feeling, and the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure. The blondes back arched more and a moan was earned when Axel hit his prostate.

Vexen kissed along his loves skin and bit his other hip.

Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin when his name was called. 'I gotta go, I'm up." he sent before standing up and cramming his phone in his pocket.

Axel kissed Clouds neck as he sped up his pace ever so slightly.

Marluxia moaned again, his grip tightening on Vexen this time. "Must you tease me." he whimpered.

Sora nodded to himself and stuck Zexion's phone in his pocket.

Clouds breathing picked up, as moans left him every so often. He moaned Axels name softly as his prostate was hit a bit harder, at the same time that Axel kissed a more sensitive spot.

Vexen smiled. "I told you, I adore your hips." he mused.

Axel was sure to keep everything gentle and not to lose his control.

Marluxia groaned. "Please Vex." he begged.

Zexion came out a few moments later with a bright purple cast going to the middle of his forearm. "To your place. I can drive home from there." he murmured.

Sora nodded and started driving as he handed Zexion's phone back.

Cloud pulled Axel into a kiss. When he needed to breathe a moan left him. "Gods please, just a little bit more." he pleaded, his nails digging into Axels back.

Vexen smiled and moved between his lovers legs. He kissed the impatient pink haired man as he slid on a condom and used their tube of lube. When he was ready, he thrust fully into Marluxia.

A short time later, Demyx was texting again. 'baby, I did it, I made it through the auditions!' he text his boyfriend.

Sora pulled up in front of his house. "Be safe." he said as he got out and went inside.

Zexion read the message as he nodded to Sora. 'That's truly great Demyx, my love.' he replied.

Axel started moving a bit faster still trying to keep from hurting his love.

Marluxia cried out in pleasure, and ran his nails up the blondes back.

Demyx read the text. 'They are doing call backs... Gods as if once wasn't terrifying enough.' he sent. 'So how are you angel?'

Cloud arched more moaning into Axels shoulder.

Vexen moaned, starting moving hard into his love.

Zexion ignored his phone until he got home and was in his room. 'I'm okay... Finally home...' he sent.

Axel moaned softly.

Marluxia didn't worry about staying quiet and moan loudly into his lovers neck.

Demyx smiled. 'I'm happy your home." he sent.

Cloud kissed Axel.

Vexen smiled slightly.

Zexion nodded to himself. 'Me too. So are you going to come over or no?' he sent.

Axel kissed back but kept most of his focus on his pace.

Marluxia's head fell back, exposing his pale neck.

Demyx read the text, chewing his lip. 'I hope so... I have to wait until I either make it through, or I'm cut... they are making us preform again.' he sent.

Cloud broke the kiss; he looked at Axel with dark lust filled blue eyes. "I love you." he whispered.

Vexen kissed along his lover's soft neck as he continued.

Zexion read his text. 'Okay. I might be asleep. Just come in. I'm feeling a bit... loopy.' he replied.

Axel smiled softly. "I love you too." he murmured.

Soft moans left Marluxia often as he clutched to Vexen, writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Demyx looked concerned. 'Are you alright angel?' he asked.

Cloud smiled, before moaning softly.

Vexen bit Marluxia's collar bone.

Zexion sighed softly. 'I'm okay. Just want to sleep and be with you. Come see me if you can. Okay?' he answered.

Axel had to focus hard as to not speed up his pace.

Marluxia accidently thrust his hips against Vexen, forcing him deeper.

'Always my sweet.' the blonde sent.

Cloud kissed Axel's chest. "I'm okay... Axel... You can relax some." he said softly.

Vexen moaned as Marluxia thrust back against him.

Zexion pushed his periwinkle emo cute hair behind his ear and laid on the couch in his living room. 'Kayla and Clayton aren't home yet...' he sent back.

Axel slowly relaxed though it was only a little.

Marluxia's soft pale skin glistened with the slightest bit of sweat, as he lay moaning, mind clouded by pleasure and lust.

Demyx bit his lip. 'When they getting home?" he sent back. 'Are they still mad at me?"

Cloud moaned, his release slowly drawing closer.

Vexen was slowly becoming sticky with sweat. He shifted enough to pull all his hair over his shoulder. He picked up his pace slightly.

'Dont know. Dont care. And maybe. I'm not sure, but probably.' Zexion replied.

Axel kissed Cloud chest, before speeding up a bit more.

Marluxia's hands fell from Vexen neck as he moaned the blonde's name.

Demyx pouted. 'I didn't mean to wake the baby...' he sent back

Cloud arched moaning louder.

Vexen pulled Marluxia into a passionate kiss.

Zexion laughed softly. 'I know, my love.' he sent.

Axel smiled and slowed his pace again. He started to go in slow deep thrusts.

Marluxia kissed Vexen back.

Demyx was still pouting. 'I'm not use to their being kids in the house... I forgot she was there...' he sent.

Cloud gasped, a loud moan leaving him.

Vexen's hands slid along his lover's body.

Zexion sighed knowing Demyx was pouting. 'Baby, Its okay. Stop pouting.'

Axel hummed lowly enjoying the sounds he was getting from his lover and regretting that he was close to release.

Marluxia's body subconsciously arching into Vexen's touch.

Demyx looked startled. 'how did you know I was pouting?' he asked, looking around the room like Zexion might be there.

Cloud moaned Axel's name. "A-A-Axel... S-So close." he tried to warn.

Vexen broke the kiss, his body shining with sweat, and his breathing heavy.

Zexion laughed softly. 'I know you Demy. You always pout when you upset someone.'

Axel smiled softly and kissed Cloud deeply as he thrust into the blonde hard and deep

Marluxia moaned Vexen name. "M-More." he stammered.

Demyx smiled. 'Do you really know me that well?" he asked.

Cloud broke the kiss, his back arching completely off the bed, he screamed Axel's name as his climax broke.

Vexen shifted, taking Marluxia's hand. He laced their fingers tightly, his free hand sliding to the pink haired man's waist. The blonde kissed along his lovers chest, before he started thrusting harder and faster into his love.

Zexion laughed. 'Yes. I do. And you know me too. Or at least I hope.' he sent.

Axel thrusted a few more times before he climaxed, moaning Clouds name loudly.

Marluxia screamed Vexen's name, gripping the bed sheets with his free hand.

Demyx smiled happily. 'I know you very well." he replied.

Cloud lay spent and panting under his now lover.

Vexen hid his face in his loves neck, moaning loudly.

Zexion smiled. 'Good,' he sent, trying to keep his eyes open.

Axel kept his weight off of Cloud until he had the strength to move off of him.

Marluxia made soft noises into his loves ear.

Demyx smiled. 'go to bed angel..' he sent back.

Cloud felt like his body was made of Jell-O.

Vexen thrust deeper into his boyfriend.

Zexion whimpered. 'I want to see you.' he sent.

Axel got his breathing under control before getting off the bed and going to the bathroom. He took care of the condom and cleaned up before going to Cloud and cleaning him up. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Marluxia screamed out in pleasure his grip tightening on the bed and Vexen's hand as he started to feel his release growing nearer.

Demyx smiled. 'I want to see you too angel, but you should sleep. If it's not to late when I'm done I will come over, maybe I can sneak in and stay the night.' he sent back.

Cloud hummed softly. "Like I could really use a shower." he mused.

Vexen moaned, his climax rising quickly.

'Yea' Zexion texted back before closing his eyes.

Axel nodded. "Well I could carry you in there or you could feel the post sex weak legs and wobble your way in there." he murmured with a sly smirk.

Marluxia moved back against Vexen. "Vex-... I'm..." he tried to talk about only moaned after a couple of words his release close.

'i love you.' Demyx sent back.

Cloud smiled. "Hmm... I want to try and walk, but not sure I'll actually make it there." he said before kissing the red head.

Vexen bit just under his loves ear. "You're what?" he said softly.

Zexion was already asleep and didn't notice the message.

Axel nodded. "Alright." he said with a smirk.

"So... C-Close..." Marluxia stammered as his lust filled blue eyes tried to focus on Vexen.

Demyx put his phone away and sat waiting before he was called back on stage.

Cloud sat up slowly and got up slowly, his legs nearly giving out as he put weight on them.

Vexen nodded, before biting his lover's collar bones.

Marluxia moaned Vexen name loudly, his body pushing back on the blonde as he climaxed.

Axel was standing near Cloud and was able to catch him.

Vexen thrust a few more times, before his climax broke as well, and he moaned Marluxia's name.

Cloud looked up at Axel sheepishly.

Marluxia was breathing heavily, as he looked up at Vexen with tired yet bright eyes.

Axel smiled down at Cloud. "Want some help?" he asked.

Vexen smiled slightly, his breathing heavy as he rolled off of his boyfriend.

Cloud shook his head, and stood up again, he made it a few steps before his knees buckled again.

Axel sighed and scooped Cloud up.

Marluxia ignored the mess on his body and kissed Vexen sweetly. "Gods I love you." he whispered.

Cloud huffed and flopped against Axel.

Vexen kissed back happily. "I love you too angel." he murmured.

Axel smiled and carried Cloud into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Alone? Or with me?" he asked.

Marluxia smiled happily. "Good." he murmured.

Cloud smiled. "Are you really going to make me shower alone?" he asked.

Vexen sat up slowly. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up/" he mused, before standing up.

Axel laughed softly. "Nah. But I need to know if you can stand on your own." He murmured before setting Cloud down.

Marluxia smiled at the words but didn't move to stand up.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know... My body feels funny." he mused.

Vexen went and started a bath, before he went and picked Marluxia up and carried him to the water.

Axel nodded and let go of Cloud making him stand on his own though he stayed close.

Marluxia wrapped his arms lazily around Vexen's neck.

Cloud swayed on his feet.

Vexen slid into the water with Marluxia, "I love you." he murmured.

Axel didn't move.

Marluxia closed his eyes as the water touched him. "Can I put a plant in here? Would you take care of it?" He asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Bath it is." he murmured.

Vexen laughed. "If you put a plant in here, you'll just have to come over more to take care of it." he mused.

Axel nodded and switched the water to fill the bath.

Marluxia smiled. "I think a mini rose brush would be lovely." he murmured, clearly still feeling in ecstasy.

Cloud started to feel the pain again.

Vexen kissed his lovers shoulder. "Sounds perfect angel. Can I request yellow roses?" he asked.

Axel pulled Cloud to him again. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Marluxia nodded. "I was going to say pink of course but yellow would be lovely." he mused.

Cloud dropped his head to Axel's shoulder. "It's starting to hurt." he murmured.

Vexen smiled. "Okay angel." he mused, "Mar... How long have we been together you then?" he murmured

Axel instantly felt guilty. "Sorry." he murmured, picking Cloud up and setting him in the water.

Marluxia smiled. "Since my freshmen year." he murmured.

Cloud sighed in relief as he was set in the water.

Vexen smiled happily. "Gods... three years... It doesn't seem that long." he said softly.

Axel kissed Clouds shoulder. "Should I leave after this?" he asked.

Marluxia got quiet for a moment. "Are you still happy with me? Or is time for us running out?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Don't leave yet." he murmured.

Vexen chewed his lip. "Are you really worried about that?" he asked softly.

Axel nodded. "Alright." he murmured before relaxing completely.

Marluxia leaned against Vexen chest. "I want you to be happy. E-Even... if it's not with me." he said reluctantly.

Cloud smiled, leaning back into his lover.

Vexen held Marluxia close to his chest. "Marly... what do you want?" he asked softly.

Axel held Cloud close.

Marluxia shifted and kissed Vexen's chest. "You." he murmured, blue eyes looking at his love with pure sincerity.

Cloud's eyes slowly slid close.

Vexen chewed his lip before getting out of the water. He wrapped a towel around him before going into his room, He was gone a couple of minutes before he came back and got into the water again. "I was gunna give you this at dinner tonight..." he murmured before showing Marluxia a beautiful silver promise ring, with a rose carved into the band.

Axel gently ran his hand over Clouds chest. "I love you." he whispered.

Marluxia stared speechlessly at the ring. "Vexen... you didn't..." he murmured resisting the urge to touch the ring. "Vex... It's beautiful. Oh thank you!" he said happily.

Cloud smiled happily. "I love you too." he hummed.

Vexen slid the ring onto his lovers finger. "It's only a promise ring... don't worry about the water, I actually got a coating on it so you can where it while you are gardening and the dirt with just rinse off." he said softly. "Marluxia, I am in love with you. I have been since we were little, it just took me 6 freaking years to do anything about it." he said softly. "Now that I have you, I want you for the rest of my life, I realize we are still in high school, and you still have a full year of school to go... So It's only me saying... when we are actually ready, I will marry you, and that until then, you have this to look at and know I mean it." he said in his nervous, shy way.

Axel nodded. "Good." he hummed.

Marluxia stared at the ring. "Vexen... I... I dont know what to say..." he murmured.

Cloud smiled, "Very." he mused.

Vexen was chewing his lip. "Say you want it too." he said softly.

Axel laughed softly. "Feel better?" he asked.

Marluxia nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes of course. Always." he said lovingly.

Cloud hummed. "Some." he mused.

Vexen smiled, before kissing Marluxia deeply.

Axel nodded. "Good." he murmured.

Marluxia kissed back.

Cloud hummed softly.

Vexen broke the kiss slowly. "Are you staying the night tonight?" he asked.

Axel leaned back closing his eyes.

Marluxia hesitated a moment before his cocky personality took over. "Yes. Of course I am, you silly rose. You'd be hopeless without me here tonight." he said with a bright charming smile.

Cloud sank into the water.

Vexen held Marluxia close. "Angel... do you even want to?" he asked softly

Marluxia nodded. "Of course I want to stay Vex. I hate spending the nights away from you." he murmured.

Kadaj sat on his bed, with his music loud throughout the house, as he started on his homework.

Luxord looked at Xigbar, his eyes and body showing he was obviously very drunk and very high. "Have I ever told you... just how sexy you are?" he slurred.

Vexen smiled. "I was planning to cook you dinner tonight, does that sound okay?" he asked.

Reno bit his lip. 'Hey brother... You think mom will be pissed if I leave Troy and Luna home alone for a couple of minutes?' he sent Axel.

Xigbar giggled, his eyes having a drunken glaze. "Nope!" he slurred, before hiccupping.

Marluxia nodded. "It sounds just wonderful!" he mused.

Axel didn't hear his phone go off in the other room.

Luxord hummed to himself, before pulling Xigbar on top of him and kissing the male roughly.

Vexen laughed, kissing his lovers shoulder.

Reno groaned. "Troy, you are in charge for a few minutes!" he called before running out of the house.

Xigbar ran his fingers into Luxord's hair, kissing back roughly.

Marluxia smiled. "We should get out now. Before I become gross and wrinkled..." he murmured.

Luxord pulled Xigbar as close as he could.

Vexen nodded and let the water out.

Xigbar wrapped his legs around Luxord's waist pressing close

Marluxia stood and got out of the bath. "I really do hate getting dressed." he whined.

Luxord moaned softly into the kiss.

Vexen laughed as he got out and dried them both. "Just put my shirt back on." he mused,

Xigbar broke the kiss. "My room, now. Or here... don't care." he mumbled, as he started on Luxord's shirt.

Reno rang the doorbell to Kadaj's house.

Marluxia smiled brightly and went out to get Vexen's shirt. "Can we really have a nice dinner with me dressed like this?" He asked as he raised his arms and spun around for his love.

Luxord shook his head. "Here." He mumbled moving to strip Xigbar.

Kadaj got up and went to answer the door. "You came!" He mused happily.

Vexen laughed, as he pulled on sweatpants and a tight fitting white shirt that showed off his surprisingly well muscled body. "Angel, I'm big enough that it mostly covers you, you might want to put boxers on, but other than that, why bother with real clothes?" he asked.

Xigbar moved to make it easier for Luxord, as he pulled the blondes shirt off.

Reno smiled brightly. "Hello love." he mused as he stepped into the house.

Marluxia smiled and stole a pair of his lover's boxers. "Hmm smells like you. It's so perfect." he mused happily, as he closed his eyes and smell the shirt he had on. "I'll never get tired of that smell. It's even lovelier then my plants." he said more to himself then Vexen.

Luxord pulled Xigbar's shirt off.

Kadaj pulled Reno into a tight hug. "I'm happy you came." he said, trying to talk more like Reno had asked him to.

Vexen held his love close to his chest. "I love you... more than anything." he whispered.

Xigbar kissed his lovers neck, and started on the blondes pants.

Reno laughed. "Baby, calm yourself." he mused.

Marluxia smiled and he laid his head against Vexen. "You smell like science and sexy." he murmured.

Luxord moved his hands above his head to get out of the males way.

Kadaj let go and stepped back. "Sorry." he murmured.

Vexen laughed. "That sounds horrible. Science smells like someone dying." he mused.

Xigbar tugged Luxord's pants off and tossed them aside.

Reno pulled Kadaj close to him again, and kissed the silver haired man gently. "Baby, I was joking." he murmured.

Marluxia laughed softly. "I dont think you smell like someone dying." he murmured.

Luxord hummed as his pants were thrown to the side. "I want you... to strip." he slurred.

Kadaj smiled at the contact. "You make everything better." he mused.

Vexen smiled. "Well that's good... But uhh... Mar... I actually need help with something..." he murmured.

Xigbar smirked before he started to strip, giving Luxord a lap dance in the process.

Reno smiled. "I love you." he murmured.

Marluxia nodded. "What is it, Vex?" he asked sweetly.

Luxord hummed as he watched Xigbar.

Kadaj smiled brightly. "Je t'amie aussi" he mused.

Vexen chewed his lip, before parting his hair in the back, close to his neck. "Some guy was messing around when chemicals and made goo, which he got in my hair, and I now need help getting it out." he said showing his lover the mass of goo in his hair.

Xigbar continued to rock against Luxord after he was stripped.

Reno smiled. "Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'aide avec le français?" he mused.

Marluxia nodded. "I... will try my best. Come on my love." he murmured.

Luxord gripped Xigbar's hips. "Gods you are so damn sexy." he mumbled.

Kadaj laughed softly. "Pas vraiment. Mais si nous pouvions parler comme ca, ce serait parfait." he murmured.

Vexen followed his lover into the bathroom.

Xigbar groaned. "Fuck me now." he ordered.

"assez facile" Reno mused. "Allons-nous sortir de la porte?"

Marluxia made Vexen sit on the floor as he pinned the blonde's hair up. "Do you have any idea as to how I should do this? Or am I doing it my way?" he asked.

Luxord laughed and flipped them, making them fall to the floor. "As you wish." he mused before thrusting roughly into his lover.

Kadaj nodded and stepped out of the way. " Oui. Viens, mon amour. Nous devrions aller dans ma chambre bien." he murmured.

Vexen sat down and shrugged. "Your way, I have no clue how to get it out... preferable not by cutting it." he murmured.

Xigbar arched, crying out in pleasure. "Lux!" he cried out, his hands moving to his loves back.

Reno smiled and kissed Kadaj, "Angel, qui semble parfait. Je dois appeler ma maman pour la première, et assurez-vous qu'elle est à la maison avec mes frères et sœurs." he murmured.

Marluxia nodded and grabbed a comb and a towel. "This... should take forever." he murmured.

Luxord smiled and set a rough and fast pace.

Kadaj nodded. "Bon, mon amour. Je serai dans ma chambre." he said before walking to the back of the hous and into his room.

Vexen pouted. "If you can get part of it... I can work on the rest after Dinner." he murmured.

Xigbar arched off the floor.

Reno nodded as he called his mother.

Marluxia shook his head. "No. No. No. No. No. Icky gooy chemicals are not staying in my loves beautiful blonde hair any longer then it has to." he murmured as he started to comb out pieces of the goo.

Luxord leaned down and pulled Xigbar into a kiss as he thrust deeply.

Kadaj went and lay on his bed.

Vexen smiled slightly. "Thank you angel." he murmured.

Xigbar moaned into the kiss, his nails digging into Luxord's back.

Reno came in a few minutes later, and lay on top of his boyfriend.

Marluxia kissed the side of Vexen neck. "Anytime." he mused, as he continued.

Luxord moaned softly into the kiss.

Kadaj smiled at Reno. "Reno. Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked.

Vexen hummed softly. "I am hoping to not get any more goo in my hair." he mused.

Xigbar broke the kiss, moaning loudly.

Reno smiled. "What kind of question is that?" he mused.

Marluxia laughed. "Yes. That would be good. I like your hair." he murmured.

Luxord kissed along Xigbar's chest.

Kadaj looked away for a moment. "The answer wanting kind." he murmured.

Vexen smiled. "I enjoy my hair as well, Molly threatened to cut it the other day." he mused.

Xigbar moaned, "Lux~" he moaned his nails digging deeper into his lovers back.

Reno pulled Kadaj into a deep kiss. "Yes angel, I do want to have sex with you." he murmured.

Marluxia shook his head. "It won't happen." he murmured.

Luxord moaned and thrust harder.

Kadaj smiled. "I... good. I want to have sex with you too." he said awkwardly, not exactly sure why he started the conversation.

Vexen smiled. "I don't know Molly might really do it." he mused.

Xigbar cried out, before pulling Luxord into a rough kiss.

Reno laughed. "That was a really weird way to say you wanted sex." he mused.

Marluxia shook his head again. "I won't allow it." he murmured.

Luxord kissed back.

Kadaj blushed. "Yea... I guess it was." he laughed.

Vexen laughed. "What would you do if I just cut all my hair off?" he asked.

Xigbar ran his finger into Luxord's hair, pulling it roughly.

Reno laughed and kissed his love gently.

"Cry, in a corner, for hours." Marluxia said in an over dramatic tone.

Luxord moaned into the kiss.

Kadaj kissed backed.

Vexen laughed. "No you wouldn't." he mused.

Xigbar rocked back against his lover.

Reno smiled into the kiss.

Marluxia shook his head. "Do you doubt my ability to cry over then tragic lose of your beautiful hair?" he questioned.

Luxord moaned softly.

Kadaj pressed close to Reno.

Vexen laughed. "Yes dear I do." he mused.

Xigbar moaned, "Lux..." he whined.

Reno hummed softly.

Marluxia pouted and bit Vexen's neck.

Luxord chuckled deeply. "Yes?" he purred.

Kadaj pulled away. "Reno..." he murmured softly.

Vexen gasped, before trying not to moan.

Xigbar whimpered, rocking back against Luxord.

Reno looked at his love. "What angel?" he asked softly.

Marluxia smiled and went back to getting the goo out of Vexen's hair.

Luxord smiled and moved faster.

Kadaj blushed lightly. "Please. Screw me." he murmured, unsure of how else to word it.

Vexen mumbled something under his breath.

Xigbar moaned loudly.

Axel smiled and kissed Kadaj gently. "Baby what about your parents?" he asked.

Marluxia smiled. "What was that?" he asked. "If you want to fuck me again say it out loud. I'd be more than willing to comply." he purred in Vexen's ear.

Luxord was slowly losing all control.

Kadaj shook his head. "I dont care." he murmured.

Vexen blushed a dark red, shivering. "After dinner." he murmured.

Xigbar bit his lovers' neck.

Reno's hands slid down his loves body. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Riku was driving around absently looking for some place to eat.

Demyx ran out to his car and drove to Zexion's house.

Marluxia smirked. "As you wish." he murmured.

Luxord moaned and thrust roughly.

Kadaj pull in a sharp breath. "I'm sure." he mused.

Sora lay on his bed, in his room quietly thinking, blushing lightly as his thoughts wondered to Riku.

Zexion was still asleep on the couch.

Vexen smiled softly, blushing darker.

Xigbar arched crying out in pleasure.

Reno slid his hands slowly up Kadaj's shirt.

Riku huffed, giving up and going to McDonalds.

Demyx got to his loves house.

Marluxia was close to getting all of the goo out.

Luxord smirked and kept the pace.

Kadaj subconsciously moved toward Reno's touch.

Sora closed his eyes and pictured Riku's lips.

Zexion slept.

Vexen's neck was aching. "Are you done?" he asked.

Xigbar muffled himself against Luxord's neck.

Reno slowly pulled Kadaj's shirt off.

Riku got his food before going home.

Demyx got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Marluxia sighed. "Just a few more minutes." he murmured.

Luxord lost his control and thrust as fast as he could without hurting the male.

Kadaj whimpered. "You're either being a tease or trying to make sure I want to do this. Either way... stop." he murmured.

Sora slowly fell asleep.

Zexion jumped wake and went to the door. "What do you wa- Oh hey Demy." he murmured waving with the broken hand on accident.

Vexen smiled bright.

Xigbar screamed Luxord's name.

Riku went home and ate.

Demyx's eyes widened in panic. "What happened?!" he asked rushing in.

Reno bit his lip. "Like... stop all together?" he asked.

Marluxia kissed Vexen's shoulder once he finished. "I want to wash your hair so I know it's all out but I'll wait if you'd like." he murmured.

Luxord smiled as he continued.

Zexion looked at his arm. "Oh... right. I crushed it in the piano after you left... I guess I forgot to mention it." he murmured.

Kadaj shook his head. "Gods no. Just dont act like I'm going to break." he murmured.

Vexen smiled. "I don't care angel." he mused.

Xigbar moaned. "S-So close." he whimpered.

Demyx picked Zexion up and carried him up to his room. He sat on Zexion's bed holding the smaller bot close. "Angel are you alright?" he said his panic clear.

Reno nodded and kissed Kadaj before stripping the silver haired male.

Marluxia smiled. "I can wait. Let's go make dinner." he murmured.

Luxord continued.

Zexion nodded. "Yea. I'm okay, Demy. It's not a big deal." he murmured.

Kadaj looked at Reno lovingly.

Vexen nodded, and stoop up. "Let's go." he mused.

Xigbar tried to keep it at bay, but soon his climax broke, and he screamed his lover's name.

Demyx kissed his lovers shoulder. "Baby... how... why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Reno smiled. "Where's your stuff?" he asked.

Marluxia stood and followed.

Luxord continued until he climaxed muffling his loud moan against Xigbar's shoulder.

Zexion sighed softly. "One: it's not a big deal. Two: I smashed it with the piano lid. Three: I was busy finding a way to the hospital. And four: I'm fine." he murmured.

Kadaj blushed. "That drawer." he murmured softly pointing to a drawer in his night stand.

Vexen took his lovers hand and led him into the kitchen. The blonde turned and picked Marluxia up, setting him on the counter.

Xigbar was breathing heavy, his body covered in sweat, and his golden eyes close.

Demyx was still obviously worried. "Okay..." he murmured.

Reno stripped before getting the things out of the drawer.

Marluxia say on the counter swaying.

Luxord took a moment to catch his breath before moving off of Xigbar.

Zexion kissed Demyx sweetly. "Babe, I'm okay. And Kayla and Clayton won't be home tonight, and Phoebe is staying with her grandmother. So we are alone. Again." he murmured.

Kadaj was blushing wildly as he watched his love." he murmured.

Vexen started to cook.

Xigbar's body was spent.

Demyx continued to hold Zexion. "Okay baby. My parents just don't care if I should up or not." he murmured, his excitement about being top pick for the school wearing off after seeing that his love had gotten hurt.

Reno looked at Kadaj, "You sure?" he murmured.

Marluxia watched.

Luxord lay silently beside the male.

Zexion smiled at the blonde. "So how did it go? You did amazing didn't you? I know they just loved you. Right!?" he asked.

Kadaj nodded. "Yes, I am." he murmured.

Vexen hummed softly as he cooked. "So how was your day my sweet?" he asked his lover.

Xigbar shifted. "Fuck ass... I wanna go to bed... I swear if you don't stay I will never forgive you." he murmured.

Demyx bit his lip. "I was their top pick." he murmured.

Reno nodded, before sliding the condom on before using the lube.

Marluxia smiled. "I made Riku mad. And a bit jealous of every boy whose dated Sora." he murmured.

Luxord nodded. "Come on" he murmured.

Zexion smiled brightly and tackled Demyx into a kiss, forcing the blonde onto his back on the bed.

Kadaj looked away to keep from blushing.

Vexen sighed. "Why Mar?" he asked.

Demyx made a shocked noise before kissing back.

Xigbar held up his arms. "You went in dry again ass hat. It hurts to move." he mused.

Reno pulled Kadaj into a passionate kiss as he slowly started to stretch his love.

Marluxia shrugged. "I felt like it." he murmured.

Zexion kept his body close to Demyx, enjoying the safe feeling he had.

Luxord laughed softly. "Sorry. Would you like to fuck me one day so I know the feeling?" he asked with a smirk.

Kadaj tensed a bit but still kissed back.

Vexen rolled his eyes.

Demyx continued to kiss back.

Xigbar laughed softly. "Ask after I sleep." he mused

Reno continued.

Marluxia smiled softly. "He got really upset." he murmured.

Zexion pulled away. "That's amazing babe. I'm so proud of you." he murmured.

Luxord laughed and picked Xigbar up throwing the male over his shoulder. "You have a nice ass." he said before walking to Xigbar's room.

Kadaj squirmed for a bit as he was trying to get used to the feeling.

Vexen sighed. "Mar you can't keep messing with people like that." he murmured.

Demyx smiled slightly. "I'm excited about it. I don't have to worry about college anymore." he murmured.

Xigbar was laughing. "As do you." he managed through his laughter.

Reno didn't do anything else, wanting his love to adjust.

Marluxia nodded. "I know that..." he said softly.

Zexion kissed Demyx's cheek. "That's great." he mused.

Luxord shook his head as he threw Xigbar onto the bed gently. "Just sleep, dumb ass." he laughed.

Kadaj stopped squirming and took a deep breath.

Vexen turned and kissed Marluxia. "So, what gossip do you have today?" he asked. He really didn't care what's so ever but he knew his boyfriend enjoyed the matter.

Demyx held Zexion close. "I love you." he murmured.

Xigbar laughed as he was thrown onto his bed. "Are you not going to stay with me douche bag?" he asked.

Reno kissed his lovers chest gently. "Baby... You sure you're ready for this?" he said gently.

Marluxia shrugged. "I was busy with getting a vibe on the new kid... Didn't talk to any of my usual people today." he murmured. "But Sora totally wants to sleep with Riku. And I think Axel has a person he's keeping from us." he mused.

Zexion smiled. "I love you too." he murmured.

Luxord laid down next to the male. "Of course I am." he mused.

Kadaj nodded, smiling nervously.

Vexen raised a brow. "And who might he be hiding?" he asked.

Demyx smiled brightly. "Hey angel, can I shower? I feel really... Gross." he mused.

Xigbar smiled and snuggled up against Luxord.

Reno slowly removed his hand. He pulled Kadaj into a passionate kiss as he very slowly and gently entered his boyfriend.

Cloud looked up at Axel. "I have a question," he murmured.

Marluxia sighed. "I'm not sure yet."

Zexion nodded and got up. "Yea, go ahead. Towels in my bathroom." he murmured.

Luxord wrapped his arm around the male.

Kadaj kissed back for a moment before breaking it with a gasp.

Axel looked down at the blonde. "Yea?" he asked.

Vexen hummed softly.

Demyx kissed Zexion before going to shower.

Xigbar was asleep in a couple of minutes.

Reno kissed his lovers neck. "Baby relax." he whispered.

Cloud sighed. "Do you want your friends to know about us?" he asked.

Marluxia smiled brightly.

Zexion laid back on his bed.

Luxord fell asleep.

Kadaj relaxed as much as he could, taking a deep breath.

Axel shrugged. "A little but its whatever." he murmured.

Vexen kissed Marluxia. "Go set the table?" he asked.

Demyx stripped and got into the shower.

Reno was still once he was fully inside his love.

Cloud built his lip. "We are at almost 8 months... If you want to tell them... You can... I just... Don't want to be forced to interact... I don't do well with people." he murmured

Marluxia nodded and hopped off the counter and started to set the table.

Kadaj took a second to adjust before nodding to Reno.

Axel nodded. "I understand. But you dont seem ready for them to know. So We can wait until you are." he murmured.

Vexen continued to cook.

Reno kissed Kadaj as he started to move slowly, keeping a very gentle pace.

Cloud sighed. "Axel... I don't have any friends... And I'm not embarrassed to be with you... You can tell them." he said softly

Marluxia finished setting the table and walked to his love.

Kadaj wrapped his arms tightly around Reno neck.

Axel nodded. "Okay. Dont worry... I won't let my friends bother you." he murmured.

Vexen smiled. "It's almost done angel." he mused.

Reno kissed along his loves neck. "Angel, relax please... It's going to hurt worse." he said softly.

Cloud smiled, relaxing against Axel. "I love you." he murmured.

Demyx came back out a few minutes later, with a towel around his waist and water still dropping off of him.

Marluxia smiled. "Perfect." he murmured.

Kadaj nodded and relaxed as much as he could. "S-Sorry." he murmured.

Axel smiled. "I love you too." he murmured. "You want to get out?" he asked.

Zexion opened his eyes and sat up. He moved his hair out of his eyes so he could he see his love completely. "Gods you're sexy." he whispered.

Vexen laughed. "Go on and sit down." he mused.

Reno shook his head. "Baby I just don't want to hurt you." he said gently.

Cloud hummed and looked at his clock. "Yea... My mom will be home soon..." he said softly.

Demyx smiled. "I try." he joked.

Vexen brought the food over a couple minutes later.

Reno nodded, but kept the same slow gentle pace.

Cloud groaned before sitting up and standing slowly.

Demyx bent down to make it easier. "Hmm I'm not sexy." he mused.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen. "You are the best, Vexen my love." he murmured.

Kadaj's grip on Reno loosened as he started to relax more. The pain turning into pleasure, as he closed his blue green cat eyes.

Axel got out and grabbed a towel. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Zexion kissed Demyx sweetly. "You are. To me. You are the sexiest person I have ever met. I could never find anyone more perfect" he murmured

Vexen blushed a soft pink. "Enjoy, my angel." he mused.

Reno kissed along his loves chest.

Cloud bit his lip. "Weak." he murmured.

Demyx kisses his love back. "I think you see too much in me." he mused

Marluxia nodded and started to eat.

Kadaj arched slightly into Reno's touch.

Axel sighed. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Zexion shook his head. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Vexen looked at his food for a moment, before he began to eat.

Reno hummed softly.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm sore yes, but mostly I feel like Jell-O." he murmured.

Demyx shrugged. "Just see more in me than that's actually there." he murmured.

Marluxia looked at Vexen. "You... uhh... You wanna marry me?" he asked randomly.

Kadaj drug his nails down Reno back. "I'm okay... you can move a bit faster." he whispered.

Axel smiled. "Okay. Well lets go get dressed." he murmured, picking Cloud up and carrying him back to the bed.

Zexion rest his head against Demyx's chest. "I just think you dont see enough. You should get your eyes checked. Or maybe your mind." he murmured.

Vexen looked startled by the question, before he nodded. "Yes... I do. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with, waking up next to you, falling asleep with you in my arms, maybe having a family... Then growing old with you... I only want that with you." he said softly, blushing a soft pink.

Reno moaned softly as Kadaj's nails went down his back. "Alright my angel." he whispered before picking up his pace slightly, still keeping it pretty slow and gentle.

Cloud laughed as he was pick up and carried.

Demyx laughed, holding Zexion close. "Baby, you're getting all wet." he mused.

Vexen bit his lip. "Okay?" he asked.

Reno pulled Kadaj into a passionate kiss.

Cloud hummed. "My mom is going to be home any minute." he mused.

Demyx laughed. "At least let me try my hair." he mused

Marluxia nodded. "Yes. I'm happy." he mused.

Kadaj kissed back.

Axel dressed Cloud and kissed him sweetly. "Should I go?" he asked.

Zexion nodded and stepped back. "Then come lay with me?" he asked.

Vexen smiled. "Good." he murmured.

Reno slid his hands down his loves body.

Cloud shook his head. "No, not unless you want to." he murmured.

Demyx nodded, taking the towel off his waist and drying his hair.

Marluxia went back to eating.

Kadaj relaxed more and slid his hands into Reno's hair.

Axel nodded. "I'll stay" he mused. '

Zexion's silver-blue eyes got wide as a dark pink blush appeared on his soft pale cheeks. "I... Uhhhh..." he mumbled.

Vexen went back to eating as well.

Reno hummed into the kiss.

Cloud smiled brightly, lacing their fingers.

Demyx smirked. "What? Not like you haven't seen it all before." he mused.

Marluxia ate until his was no longer hungry, before pushing the plate away.

Kadaj shifted slightly, pushing himself against Reno

Axel smiled and pulled Cloud into a kiss.

Zexion's blush darkened. "I... well... it's... ummmm... yea..." he murmured.

Vexen ate until he was full as well before he began to clean up.

Reno broke the kiss needing to breath,

Cloud hummed, his fingers running into Axel's hair.

A small set woman with light brown hair that fell to her mid-back, knocked on her sons door. "Cloud?" she asked before stepping into the room.

Demyx smiled and pulled Zexion against his still naked body. "Does it... distract you?" he asked.

Marluxia smiled. "We should go out for gelato." he mused.

Kadaj took at deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Axel smiled sweetly at the woman. "Hello." he mused.

Zexion was blushing darkly. "M-Maybe a bit." he murmured.

Vexen smiled. "Alright angel." he mused. "Means you have to put real clothes on though." he hummed.

Reno looked at his love. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Cloud rested against Axel. "Hey mom" he murmured.

Kate smiled. "Hello boys... Umm Cloud we have to do your medication now." he said gently.

Cloud nodded, "Same place." he murmured.

Kate nodded and walked into Clouds bathroom and came back with a small red box.

Cloud shifted and straddled Axel's waist and pulled his shirt off before taking off his sleeve.

Kate came over and quickly injected the three medications into Clouds spine and the two into his stigma ridden arm.

Cloud was holding his breath, pain washing through him but it subsided quickly.

Demyx smirked sliding his hand slowly into Zexion's pants


	4. Chapter 3

Marluxia nodded. "I know. But you have to wash your hair first." he mused.

Kadaj nodded. "I'm fine." he murmured before pausing. "You can move faster... harder... I'll be okay." he whispered.

Axel held Cloud gently.

Zexion pulled in a sharp breath, before biting his lip and letting his head fall against Demyx's chest.

Vexen smiled. "I'll shower, then we can go." he mused standing up and heading to his room.

Reno shook his head. "Not this time... I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

Cloud let out a slow breath.

Kate smiled sweetly. "Are you staying for dinner Axel?" she asked kindly.

Demyx hummed, and stroked Zexion once before pulling his hand away as stepping back.

Marluxia nodded. "Okay." he mused.

Kadaj moved slightly. "Im... Im okay..." he whispered.

Axel kissed Cloud shoulder. "Uhhh... yea... I guess... If that'd be okay with you." he murmured kindly.

Zexion gasped and whimpered. "Demy..." he whined.

Vexen stripped and got into the shower.

Reno kissed Kadaj gently and picked up his pace slightly.

Cloud tried to relax.

Kate smiled. "Of course it is." she hummed before leaving.

Demyx smiled. "What?" he asked innocently.

Marluxia went to the room and got dressed before laying on the bed.

Kadaj moaned softly and dug his nails into Reno back.

Axel tried to relax his love as best he could.

Zexion smirked and walked up to Demyx before dropping to his knees and kissing down the blonde's stomach to his member. He kissed his way down to the tip.

Vexen showered as quickly as he could, but it was difficult with the amount of hair he had.

Reno moaned, losing control for a second, and thrusting a bit rougher than he intended to.

Cloud groaned, "Gods... Keep thinking this shit will get better." he huffed.

Demyx moaned softly.

Marluxia waited patiently.

Kadaj tried to keep from whimpering.

Axel nodded. "I know baby." he murmured.

Zexion smiled taking some on the blonde into his mouth.

Vexen got out of the shower a few minutes later and got dressed.

Reno quickly got control again and stopped moving all together. "I am so sorry." he said quickly.

Cloud sighed softly.

Demyx moaned a bit louder, his hand moving to Zexion's shoulder. "Z-Zex..."he murmured.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen as he got dressed.

Kadaj shook his head. "I'm okay." he murmured.

Axel held Cloud to him. "I love you."

Zexion pulled away and smiled sweetly. "Yea? You wanna fuck me yet?" he asked.

Vexen hummed softly as he got dressed, before pulling his hair up in a ponytail.

Reno shook his head. "Kadaj...I can't hurt you." he whispered.

Cloud smiled. "I love you too." he whispered.

Demyx half glared. "I want you writhing beneath me, and I want to hear you scream for me... so yes. I want to fuck you." he said lowly.

Marluxia whimpered. "Why put it up?" he asked.

Kadaj nodded. "Please... Just move. Gods please fucking move." he whimpered.

Axel kissed Cloud gently. "Perfect." he mused.

Zexion smiled. "Then do it. Fuck me to your heart's content." he murmured challengingly.

Vexen laughed. "Because it's wet and feels gross." he mused.

Reno hesitated before he slowly started to move again.

Cloud kissed back happily.

Demyx pinned Zexion up against the wall and stripped him quickly.

Marluxia stood and walked to Vexen. "Hmm Well I love you." he murmured.

Kadaj moaned softly.

Axel pulled away and smiled. "Get dressed." he murmured.

Zexion smiled at the male with lusty silver eyes.

Vexen smiled. "I love you too." he hummed.

Reno bit his lip.

Cloud looked confused, "Why?" he asked.

Demyx picked Zexion up and threw him carefully onto the bed before pinning him there.

Marluxia smiled. "Should I get my wallet out of my car?" he asked.

Kadaj moved so that he was gasping and moaning in Reno's ear, in hopes of getting the male to relax more.

Axel smiled. "Cause I love you, and your body and if I keep being able to see it. I'll want to fuck you into the mattress." he murmured.

Zexion looked up at Demyx. "Gods you're going to be a tease." he whimpered.

Vexen shook his head as he picked up his wallet and made sure he had money. "I've got it angel." he murmured.

Reno moaned, and relaxed some. Though he was still careful not to lost control again.

Cloud hid his blush against Axels shoulder.

Demyx slid a condom on and lubed himself up before thrusting roughly into Zexion. "Not tonight. Tonight I want to hear you scream." he purred.

Marluxia nodded. "Okay." he mused.

Kadaj kissed along Reno neck between soft moans.

Axel held Cloud close.

Zexion moaned loudly, arching into the blonde.

Vexen smiled and took his boyfriends hand before heading for the door.

Reno hummed softly, as his hand slid between them and started to stroke his lover.

Cloud pulled away slowly. "See... I need at least one more time of you being soft. But after that, you can fuck me into the mattress

Marluxia happily followed his love.

Kadaj gasped and moaned loudly arching his body.

Axel gave a sly smile. "You're gunna need more then one more time before that happens. Maybe I'll get you a tail... It'll stretch you out for me." He mused trying to keep his expression blank.

Zexion arched screaming Demyx's name.

Vexen happily wrapped his arms around Marluxia as they got to the car. He kissed the pink haired man deeply before he opened his lover's door.

Reno continued, stroking Kadaj a bit roughly, in great contrast to his slow gentle thrusts.

Cloud blushed slightly but smiled. "Hmmm fox tail." he mused.

Demyx continued his pace, and kissed along his lover's neck.

Marluxia had a soft pink blush on his cheeks as he got into the car.

Kadaj moaned loudly, pushing himself against Reno.

A smaller woman with soft bouncy curls in her blue tinted hair walked upstairs after hearing a strange sound. "Kadaj? Reno? You okay?" she asked through the door.

Axel smiled. "Hmm so you're into that are you?" he mused.

Zexion gripped the sheets tightly with his only hand, as he had pleasure racing through him. "Gods Demyx." he moaned.

Vexen waited for Marluxia to get into the car, before closing the door and going to his side. He got in and started his car before heading to the gelato place.

Reno smirked, and covered his lover's mouth gently. "We're fine Mrs. Asa." he called back, his voice normal and steady even as he continued. "I just scared Kadaj is all!" he mused.

Cloud hummed kissing along his loves neck. "It sounds fun, but I've never tried any of It." he mused.

Demyx hummed, before hitting Zexion's prostate roughly.

Marluxia sat in the car, admiring his ring again as he didn't have the best chance when it was given to him.

The small woman nodded to herself. "Well okay. You boys have fun." she said before going back to her office.

Kadaj closed his eyes, and his back was still arched, as small muffled moans escaped him.

Zexion screamed out in pleasure

Vexen hummed softly as he drove.

Reno waited until the office door closed before he removed his hand. "SO loud." he mused thrusting a bit harder.

Cloud hummed. "Have you ever done any of that?" he asked.

Demyx bit Zexion's collar bone. "Keep screaming and you'll wake the neighbors." he purred, as he started to stroke Zexion roughly.

Marluxia leaned over and kissed Vexen's cheek. "Thank you. So much." he murmured.

Kadaj moaned. "S-Sorry..." he murmured. "Not... quite good at this yet."

Axel shrugged. "I guess you can find out as it happens. If it happens." he mused.

Zexion whimpered and dug his nails into the bed.

Vexen smiled. "What for angel?" he asked.

Reno hummed, stroking Kadaj harder. "You're doing fine." he mused.

Cloud pouted. "But I wanna know." he murmured.

Demyx caught Zexion's hand and moved it to his back.

Marluxia smiled at his ring. "Getting me this. It's really beautiful." he mused.

Kadaj moaned. "Gods please more... please." he whispered.

Axel shook his head smiling.

Zexion dug his nails into the blondes back. "Gods! Demyx harder. Oh Gods fuck harder please... Please harder." he moaned.

Vexen smiled. "I'm glad you like it angel." he murmured.

Reno moved a bit harder into his lover.

Cloud pouted. "Fine be that way." he huffed. "But I want you to get me that tail. And I want you to force me to wear it all day at school, so that when we come home I will be stretched and turned on. So that I'll be begging for you to fuck me since less." he purred.

Demyx happily compiled.

Marluxia smiled. "You know me so well." he mused.

Kadaj moaned softly trying to keep himself quiet.

Axel smirked. "And how do you plan to wear it through your clothes?" he asked.

Zexion arched against the blonde moaning loudly.

Vexen smiled. "I like to think that." he mused.

Reno smirked before he began to rub Kadaj's tip with his thumb.

Cloud hummed. "Holes." he mused.

Demyx shifted and slid his hand against Zexion's arched back, keeping it there.

Marluxia nodded. "Yea." he mused.

Kadaj whimpered. "Reno. I'm... I... uh..." he started to mumble but was stopped by a moan.

Axel blushed lightly. "Everyone will notice." he murmured.

Zexion closed his eyes. "Gods, Demyx. I love you." he moaned.

Vexen pulled up to the gelato place.

Reno got the idea and pulled Kadaj into a passionate kiss.

Cloud hummed. "Dont care." he mused.

Demyx was breathing heavy his body glistening with sweat. "I love you too Zex." he said with a smile.

Marluxia waited until the car stopped before smiling brightly and hopping out.

Kadaj kissed back, his release closer then he would like.

Axel smiled. "Well I'll just see about getting you one." he murmured.

Zexion moaned loudly pulling Demyx into passionate kiss.

Vexen laughed and turned the car off before following more slowly.

Reno slid his free hand into Kadaj's hair.

Cloud smiled. "Yay~ so what do you want to do?" he asked.

Demyx moaned softly into the kiss.

Marluxia waited for Vexen before taking his hand. "What if I decided to forget that it was a promise ring and said it was my engagement ring?" he asked.

Kadaj whimpered softly, breaking the kiss. "Please move faster... I'm so closed." he whimpered. '

Axel kissed Cloud softly. "Lay with you. Maybe sleep." he murmured.

Zexion continued the kiss as best he could.

Vexen shook his head. "No. Because if it were an engagement ring it would be nicer." he murmured.

Reno complied, moving faster into his lover.

Cloud hummed softly. "Spuds perfect." he mused.

Demyx broke the kiss when he needed to breathe.

Marluxia pouted. "What do you mean? I think this one is amazing." he murmured.

Kadaj moaned loudly, digging his nails into his loves back as he reached his climax.

Axel nodded and scooted back onto the bed, pulling Cloud with him.

Zexion took a deep breath, as he pressed his body against the blonde.

Vexen smiled. "I mean, that's not good enough, and that's not how I will ask." he mused.

Reno continued until he climaxed as well.

Cloud hummed laying his head on Axel's chest.

Demyx took a deep breath.

Marluxia smiled slightly. "Okay. Fine." he mumbled.

Kadaj held tightly to Reno.

Axel wrapped his arms around the male.

Zexion was breathing heavily. "S-So... close... Demy..." he whispered between gasps.

Vexen smiled as he ordered his gelato.

Reno was breathing heavy, as he rolled off of his boyfriend.

Cloud let his body relax.

Demyx nodded and he bit and kissed along his lover's neck.

Marluxia ordered his gelato before going to sit down, know Vexen would bring his to him.

Kadaj's body was limp and his eyes were closed.

Zexion started to push himself against, moaning and gasping in the blondes ear as his climax was nearing.

Vexen paid before getting both cups and going over to his love, handing the younger man his gelato. "Can we have a serious conversation?" he asked.

Reno caught his breath before going and starting a bath knowing Kadaj would need it.

Demyx moaned his own climax very near.

Marluxia nodded. "What about?" he asked.

Kadaj laid still enjoying his post sex feeling.

Zexion moaned loudly as he climaxed.

Vexen chewed his lip. "Me going off to college." he said softly.

Reno let it fill before going and lying with Kadaj.

Demyx continued until he climaxed, moaning Zexion's name loudly.

Marluxia nodded. "Oh." he said softly.

Kadaj moved to curl against but winced and stopped moving. "I love you." he whispered.

Zexion was trying to get his breathing under control.

Vexen took Marluxia's hand. "I was offered a scholarship to the top science school in the world... And they are willing to wait a year If I agree to work at their down town company while I'm not in school... But that means I will loose the opportunities to intern at other places. Mar... I'm only taking this offer of you agree to move with me to go to this school." he said softly. "You're more important to me." he whispered.

Reno smiled. "I love you too. Now let me get you into a bath, it will help with the pain." he said gently.

Demyx waited until he had the strength to move, before rolling off of Zexion, his breathing heavy.

Marluxia looked at Vexen with a conflicted expression "I say no... You dont go do what you love... I say yes... And I won't know what to do with my life... I cant stop your dream... And I... can't... Where?" he asked.

Kadaj nodded move his arms out toward Reno so the male would pick him up.

Zexion smiled softly at the blonde. "Did I ever hit you with my cast?" he asked.

Vexen was still chewing his lip. "Two months in china two in Japan three in Italy before i stay in England." he said softly. "Mar if you don't want to go, I'll go somewhere else. I have other offers."

Reno picked Kadaj up and carried him to the bathroom. "Want me to join you or do you want to be alone?" he asked.

Demyx shook his head. "Nope," he mused with a beautiful smile.

Marluxia nodded. "When?" he asked.

Vexen looked at Marluxia. "I can leave before you, but that's a year without you... Or we would leave June after your senior year." he said softly.

Marluxia set his gelato down. "I... I-I... uhh... I'll be back." he murmured standing and going to the bathroom.

Kadaj shook his head. "Stay with me. I'd miss you." he murmured.

Zexion smiled. "Good. Now kiss me. You're the reason I'm going to be sore tomorrow." he murmured.

Vexen groaned his hands into his hair as his anxiety started to flare.

Reno smiles and slid then both Ito the water.

Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion happily.

Marluxia walked into the bathroom and paced around for a few minutes.

Kadaj leaned against Reno, closing his eyes.

Zexion kissed back. "Can we get cleaned up or something?" he asked when he pulled away.

Vexen breath was coming in short erratic gasps, as he slid into a massive panic attack. It wasn't abnormal for him, but no less dangerous.

Reno hummed softly.

Demyx nodded. "Bath, or half ass clean up?" he asked.

Marluxia caught his breath before going back out and wrapping his arms around Vexen's neck lazily. "Calm down, my sweet." he murmured.

Kadaj relaxed in the water.

Zexion hummed. "If you stay the night... We can shower together in the morning... so we can half ass it. But if you're not I want to take a bath with you." he murmured.

Vexen was gripping the table trying to breathe but his panic was only rising.

Reno ran his fingers lazily over Kadaj's stomach.

Demyx laughed softly. "I'm staying, but we can do both." he mused.

Marluxia moved and sat in the blondes lap, hugging him tightly. "Please... Please breathe... I'm sorry... I know I reacted poorly... You'll never be without me. I promise. I'll go with you baby. I'll go. We can go right after you graduate. I can move high schools... But baby please you have to calm down." he whispered. "I love you."

Kadaj hummed softly.

Zexion smiled. "Otay." he murmured.

Vexen hid his face against Marluxia, as he tried to calm down. After a couple of minutes he managed to calm down enough that he was only shaking and wheezing.

Reno smiled. "Can I ask a random question?" he asked.

Demyx smiled and started a bath before finding something plastic to wrap Zexion's cast with.

"Baby... Please." Marluxia whispered softly.

Kadaj nodded.

Zexion closed his eyes and dozed off as Demyx was filling the bath.

Vexen passed Marluxia his keys with shaking hands, knowing even if he calmed down fully without his medication, he wouldn't be fit to drive. "W-will y-you get m-my inhaler? F-from my gl-glove box?" he wheezed.

Reno chewed his lip. "Do you see anything for us?" he asked softly.

Demyx gently wrapped Zexion's arm before carefully taking him to the bathroom and sliding into the water.

Marluxia nodded taking his loves keys. He kissed Vexen's cheek sweetly before getting up and going out to the males car.

Kadaj nodded. "I see everything for us." he murmured.

Zexion hummed softly when he felt the water around him. "You made me so tired." he whispered.

Vexen was very pale, as he struggled to take air into his lungs.

Reno kisses his lovers shoulder. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

Demyx smiled. "I'll clean you up angel... Just relax, okay?" he said softly.

Marluxia soon returned with the inhaler and handed it and the keys to Vexen. "Here baby." he said softly.

Kadaj smiled softly. "A life. A future. Everything." he murmured.

Zexion nodded. "Otay." he whispered.

Vexen took the inhaler and used it quickly. It almost instantly had his breathing back to normal but left him shaking worse than he already had been.

Reno smiled. "I love you." he whispered.

Demyx smiled and slowly started to wash his lover's body.

Marluxia was sitting in his own chair again, the gelato melted and forgotten. He smiled gently at Vexen.

Kadaj nodded. "I love you too." he murmured.

Zexion closed his eyes and relaxed against the blonde. "Your better than being on pain pills." he murmured.

Vexen had his head down, and his elbows on the table. He ran his hands into his hair, gripping the white blonde strands tightly. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

Reno smiled his arms wrapping tightly around Kadaj's body.

Demyx smiled. "Next time you can't sleep just call me." he mused.

Marluxia shook his head. "Why, Vex?" he asked softly.

Kadaj smiled as he started to fall asleep.

Zexion laughed softly. "Deal. You can just fuck me into unconsciousness." he mused.

Vexen was still shaking. "For ruining this." he said softly.

Reno let his eyes slide clothes.

Demyx smiled. "I love you." he hummed.

Marluxia sighed softly. "I reacted poorly. You didn't ruin anything... I did. It was my fault. I'm sorry. Dont worry about it." he murmured softly.

Zexion hummed softly. "I love you too." he mused.

Vexen ran a hand over his face. "Can we just go home?" he asked softly.

Demyx let his hands run slowly over his lover's body.

Marluxia nodded. "Want me to drive?" he asked.

Zexion started to dozed off. "Thanks." he mumbled.

Vexes nodded. "Please..." He whispered.

Demyx raised a brow, "what for?" He asked.

Roxas staggered into the house, reeking of alcohol. "Aye whore! That silver haired bastard better not be here!" He yelled.

Marluxia nodded. "Alright." he murmured as he stood.

Zexion smiled softly, "Being you." he mumbled sleepily.

Sora jumped and looked out his bedroom door. "Shut the fuck up Roxy." he yelled back.

Vexed stood shakily and started for the car.

Demyx smiled. "Alright baby" he whispered.

Roxas staggered into the room. "Don't fucking tell me what to do slut." He slurred.

Marluxia caught Vexen's arm and wrapped it around him. "You okay?" he asked.

Zexion nodded. "Meds... are wearing off." he mumbled.

Sora rolled his eyes blowing off the names. "Roxy fucking go to sleep. You're drunk. You smell like alcohol and piss. Riku's not here leave me the fuck alone." he murmured walking back to his bed.

Vexen leaned into Marluxia. "Sure..." He murmured.

Demyx finished washing them before letting the water out. "You need to get to bed." He murmured.

Roxas glared. "What he not offer enough for you to prostitute." He growled.

Marluxia lead Vexen to the car before kissing the males cheek and went to get in the car.

Zexion nodded. "Stay..." he whispered.

Sora growled lowly. "Seriously Roxas. Shut the fuck up. Right now." he murmured his mood changing completely.

Vexen slid into his car and sank low into his seat.

Demyx nodded, "I'm staying the night, but you need to sleep." He said gently as they got out of the water and started drying them off.

Roxas saw the change and pressed on. "You not working for $20 anymore? Think you're worth more than that? 'Cause everyone knows you're not." He hiccupped. "You're a fucking whore and I don't fucking take orders from you."

Marluxia got in the car and started it. He pulled out of the parking lot and made his way back to Vexen's place.

Zexion smiled and let his love take care of him.

Sora turned sharply and ran toward Roxas tackling him to the ground and pinning him. He punch the blonde once in the face. "Stop saying all your fucking lies. No one gives a shit. You're a fucking jerk. I hate you so fucking much. " he yelled, refraining from punching his brother again.

Vexen covered his face with his hands and hair.

Demyx dressed them both and laid them in bed.

Roxas took the hit and glared at Sora. "I don't fucking care, only care that I'm the fucking twin of a god damn whore. Who can't go two days without fucking with someone new. All you will ever be is a slut or someone's bitch. You are nothing. And I'm going to laugh when you get pregnant and don't even know who the father is." He spat.

Marluxia drove silently, letting Vexen calm down on his own.

Zexion curled against the blonde.

Sora growled and started to punch Roxas repeatedly.

Vexen was pulling at his hair' having taken it out of its tie. "Make me take my medication... Please." He whispered.

Demyx held Zexion and quickly fell asleep.

Roxas tried feebly to push Sora off, but was soon bloody and starting to slip into unconsciousness.

"It's at your place isn't it?" Marluxia asked.

Zexion waited for Demyx to fall asleep before going and taking his meds for both his hand and his illness that was taking far too long to go away. Though he was doing well and not letting Demyx know he was sick.

Sora soon stopped but was sobbing out of anger.

Vexen nodded, before he began to ring his hands.

Demyx was unaware that Zexion had left.

Roxas didn't move, unable too.

Marluxia sighed softly and continued to drive.

Zexion finished and returned to his room, curling against Demyx and falling asleep easily.

Sora moved off of Roxas. "Fuck you, Roxy. You are the worst brother ever. You're supposed to be my brother." he sobbed through gritted teeth.

Vexed chewed his lip.

Roxas was still unmoving.

Jason slid into the room and pulled Sora close. "Calm down." He whispered. "Calm down or your mother will realize it was you. Roxas... Is drunk and fine, he won't remember anything. Sor, breathe." He cooed gently to his son. He could smell the alcohol going off of his other son, and knew he was passed out from that, not Sora. All Roxas had to show for it all was a busted lip, and a black eye, his nose was bleeding but not broken.

Marluxia drove silently.

Sora leaned into his father. "Why? Why does he insist on calling me a whore all the time?" he mumbled.

Vexen looked over at Marluxia.

Jason sighed. "I don't know Sor." He murmured. "You have to try and ignore him." He looked at his other son. "Karen, Roxas requires help." He called to his wife.

Marluxia pulled into the drive way. "What Vexen?" He asked.

Karen walked to her husband. "What happened?" she asked.

Sora stood and walked to his bed ignoring his mother.

Vexen shook his head. "N-nothing." he whispered.

Jason stood up. "I don't know dear, Sora said he staggered in drunk like this." he said gently. "Will you take care of him? Sora is really shaken up about it... I'm going to try and calm him down." he whispered.

Marluxia turned the car off. "Come on, baby." he said softly.

Karen rolled her eyes and nodded. "Mhm, I'm sure Sora is so worried." she said in annoyance as she picked up the other boy.

Jason rolled his eyes and moved back to Sora. "Sor... Talk to me kid." he said gently.

Vexen nodded and got out of the car and went into his house.

Sora pushed his father out of the way and walked out after his mother. "You. Shut up. Just shut up. No one cares what you have to say either. You and Roxy both can just leave for all I care. I mean come on. Are you both really so stiff you can't realize how much I hate you. Honestly! Gods!" he yelled loudly at his mother.

Karen set Roxas down on the couch in his room before looking to Sora. "You will go back to your room young man. You cannot speak to me that way." she murmured angrily.

Marluxia followed after his love. "Take your meds Vex." he murmured.

Jason heaved himself up, his dark brown hair had become laced with grey in the last few months. The fights seemed to never end, and he still had to work a full time job and go to school, and raise twins. He was only in his mid-40's but he was beginning to look much older than that. As he walked to his still conscious son his blue eyes looked weary, and when he picked Sora up and carried him to front porch his exhaustion was hard to miss. "Sora Bailey Liakos, talk to me and don't be pissy." he said sternly.

Vexen nodded and moved to his room. He took his anxiety medication before going to lay on his bed.

Sora growled lowly. "He's a douche bag. And my "mother" is playing favorites. For fuck sake. It's obvious. You two dont even know the shit Rox does. I mean yea I have sex, but I'm safe about it. And I dont just whore around. He's just upset that he's the ugly twin. Gods and does he ever get in trouble for coming home like that. No. No he doesn't. Because he takes all his shit out on me and then fucking acts like nothing happens. He plays off that he's sick and your oh... sooooo wonderful wife takes care of him. Not even fucking caring." he ranted pausing for his father to talk.

Karen went back to Roxas running her hand through his hair. "Roxy. Honey. Wake up." she said sweetly.

Marluxia went and curled against his love. "I love you." he whispered.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I have. I've had sex. Wonderful, hot, rough sex. I'm gay. I'm so so sooooo gay." he said frustrated.

Karen looked sadly at her son. "Tell me what happened." she murmured.

Marluxia happily let himself be pulled closer, closing his eyes slowly.

Jason laughed. "I know you're gay, I know you're bother is. But what I don't know is who this Riku fellow is that your brother mentioned." he mused.

Roxas tried to think. "Don't remember..." he mumbled, alcohol still clouding his brain.

Vexen continued to relax

Sora laughed. "He's a new kid. He just moved here and started school today. He kissed me. And kissed me... and kissed me... He's cute. Super nice. Im kinda crushing." he mused.

Karen nodded. "Why were you drinking?" he asked.

Marluxia cuddled happily into Vexen. "Can I start leaving clothes here more often?" he asked.

Jason smiled. "Well then. If it goes anywhere I'd like to meet him." he mused.

Roxas tried his hardest to think clearly. "Fought with some guy... Ran out... Dunno..." he mumbled.

Vexen smiled a bit lopsided, a very good indicator that his medication had completely set in, making him a bit loopy but completely coherent. "I would love that." he murmured.

Sora nodded. "Sure thing." he mused.

Karen shook her head. "Okay. Now, I'm going to go get you some pain meds. Try not to fall asleep again because as soon as you can I want you to go take a shower." she murmured kissing the boys forehead and leaving the room.

Marluxia smiled. "Yay!" he whispered excitedly.

Jason smiled before running a hand over his tired face. "Will you try and make peace with your brother?" he asked. "For me?" he asked.

Roxas nodded slowly.

Vexen giggled. "I love you." he hummed.

Sora sighed. "No. But I won't start any fights." he murmured.

Karen left to get a glass of water and pain meds.

Marluxia nodded. "I love you too." he murmured.

Jason sighed. "Alright." he murmured giving up.

Roxas stayed sitting, feeling like his head was floating around somewhere.

Vexen hummed happily, pulling Vexen closer to his chest.

Sora nodded. "Can I go to my room now?" he asked.

Karen returned handing the items to her son.

Marluxia started to doze off.

Jason nodded. "Yea... Avoid your brother and mom..." he murmured, before setting on a old wooden bench on the porch. When he sat down, his body hunched over making him seem older than he was.

Roxas took the medication slowly.

Vexen was wide awake. His medicine made him mellow, but not tired.

Sora nodded before leaving and going to his room

Karen kissed Roxas' head before leaving the room again. "Jason!" she called.

Marluxia held tightly to Vexen. "Love me. Forever." he mumbled cutely.

Roxas laid back in the floor.

Jason groaned and didn't answer, knowing Karen would find him.

Vexen smiled. "Of course my sweet." he said softly.

Sora went and laid on his bed.

Karen walked out and saw her husband. "Care to tell me what happened?" she asked.

Marluxia nodded against the male. "You... gods you smell good." he murmured.

Jason ran a hand over his face. "I don't really know." he murmured. "All I know is Roxas came in and said some really nasty things... And Sora hit him." he murmured

Vexen giggled.

Karen nodded. "Well Sora hit Roxas. What are we going to do about it? He deserves to be punished." she mused sitting next to the man.

Marluxia laid happily.

Jason shook his head. "Nothing this time..." he murmured. "Roxas... Roxas was asking for it. Karen if anything else happens we will punish them both, but this time we should just pass it as them being brothers." he said tiredly.

Vexen played with Marluxia's hair.

Karen nodded and took her husband's hand. "You know I love you, Right?" she murmured.

Marluxia relaxed completely.

Jason held her hand, a small smile breaking his face. "I know Karen... I love you too." he murmured.

Vexen tried to sleep.

Karen smiled. "And I love the boys." she said.

Marluxia fell asleep.

Jason's smile didn't move. "I do too..." he whispered before kissing his wife's knuckle and slumping forward some more.

Karen nodded. "What do we do with them? They are the only twins I've ever been around that hate each other." he murmured.

Jason sighed deeply, making his shoulders slump and his head drop. "I don't know." he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face.

Karen leaned against her husband. "Should I go talk to Sora?" she asked.

Jason rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't think so... at least not tonight... It will only cause a fight." he murmured.

Karen nodded. "Sora needs to learn a lesson though." she murmured.

Jason shook his head. "Sora knows his lesson. Roxas can't seem to grasp the fact that he doesn't get to control his brother's life." he murmured softly.

Karen sighed. "Why are you always on Sora's side?" she asked defensively.

Jason groaned softly. "I'm not. Roxas needs to know to stop and Sora needs to control his temper." he mumbled.

"Should I just go to bed?" Karen asked.

Jason looked at Karen with large blue eyes. "I don't know... Am I allowed to join you?" he asked. "Doesn't seem like we've slept in the same bed for months." he murmured.

Karen nodded. "I... I'd like that, Jason." she said sweetly.

Jason smiled slightly and stood up, before holding out his hand for Karen.

Karen took her husband's hand. "No more fighting just cause of the boys?" she asked hopefully.

Jason nodded, still smiling softly.

Karen smiled. "I love you." she murmured.

Jason wrapped his arm around her, kissing her gently. "I love you too." he murmured before leading her to their room.

Karen smiled as she followed her love.

Riku woke the next morning and went to shower. When he got out he pulled his hair back into a pony tail at the base of his neck and put on dark black skinny jeans, and a purple blood on the dance floor shirt with a leather jacket. The blue eyed male walked into his kitchen and grabbed an apple as he hopped up in the counter. He took a bite as he read the not his mother left.

'Riku,

Your bike got here yesterday; your helmet is in your closet. Keys on the counter. Drive safe. See you after school'

Riku smiled brightly as he picked up his keys and got his helmet before going out to see his bike parked in the garage.

Sora had laid awake all night, and forced himself out of bed. He didn't bother showering and left his hair in disarray. The small male slipped into his sweats and a baggy shirt before grabbing the keys to the twins shared car and leaving his brother behind.

Riku slid onto his motorcycle a broad smile splitting his lips as he finally felt at home. He pulled his helmet on and drove to school.

Sora drove to school, working hard to pay attention to the road.

Zexion woke up to a screaming baby, and his adoptive mother yelling at him.

Riku parked out front and smiled brightly, not wanting to get off his bike.

Demyx groaned, his arms tightening around Zexion.

Sora parked and got out of his car, and headed for the school.

"I'm going to kill them all." Zexion grumbled under his breath.

Demyx kissed Zexion's shoulder. "hmmm it will be okay." he murmured. "want me to sneak out the window again?" he asked still not fully awake.

Riku was looking at a map in the front of the school trying to find where his first two hours were

Zexion shook his head. "No. I want my meds though." he murmured.

Sora walked not watching where he was going and ran into a random car falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

Riku caught sight of Sora in the parking lot, and ran out there when he saw the younger boy fall. He helped the blue eyed beauty to his feet. "You alright?" he asked.

Demyx nodded, and got up he didn't realize he was still naked as he walked across the room and got the medication and a glass of water. He crawled back into bed and gave it to his lover.

Sora nodded absently, not registering that it was Riku who helped him.

Zexion sighed and set the items on his desk realizing he wasn't ready for all of them yet.

Riku raised a brow, "you alright ankle-bitter?" he asked a bit teasingly.

Demyx sighed, "Come shower with me... then we can worry 'bout everything else." he murmured knowing he wouldn't wake up until he was in the water.

Sora mumbled to himself, before looking up. "Sorry, Uhh yea I'm fine. Thanks Riku." he murmured.

Zexion nodded. "Okay." he mumbled.

Riku didn't look so sure. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

Demyx smiled and put the plastic back around Zexion's cast.

Sora shook his head. "Uhh... tired." he murmured.

Zexion smiled sleepily at Demyx. "Do I have to go today?" he asked.

Riku sighed. "You don't really wanna be here do you?" he asked.

Demyx smirked. "Hmmm... how about we go half day?" he asked.

Sora shook his head, "Not really but I'll be good." he murmured.

Zexion nodded. "Okay." he murmured.

Riku smirked. "Ever ridden a motorcycle?" he asked.

Demyx smiled. "Perfect. What hours are we going to?" he asked.

Xigbar was awake and digging around his room, though he had yet bothered to put on clothes. He glanced at Luxord ever now and then as he continued to look through his room.

Sora shook his head. "Never." he mused.

Zexion shrugged. "I dont know. Kayla would have Clayton kill me if I tried to ditch first hour." he mumbled.

Luxord slowly woke up.

Riku handed Sora his helmet. "Do you want to?" he asked with a smirk.

Demyx hummed. "So? Leave before lunch?" he asked.

Xigbar was still moving around his room.

Sora took the helmet. "You won't kill me?" he asked.

Zexion nodded, "Sure. But can we go to your place?" he asked.

Luxord sat up and smiled lazily at Xigbar. "Hey there." he murmured.

Riku laughed. "I promise." he mused.

Demyx smiled. "Sounds perfect." he hummed happily.

Xigbar smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty. You seen my Vape anywhere?" he asked still naked.

Sora nodded. "Very well lets go." he mused.

Zexion nodded.

Luxord stuck his tongue out. "Check the front room." he murmured.

Riku smiled brightly and stood up, leading the way to his silver and black bike.

Demyx hummed softly.

Xigbar nodded and went to the front room. He smiled brightly when he found it.

Sora followed after the male.

Zexion smiled softly.

Luxord walked out to the room, not bothering to get dressed. "Find it?" he asked.

Riku got to his bike and turned. He put the helmet on Sora and tightened it. "Alright. Just, hold on tight, okay?" he mused as he slid onto his bike and started it.

Demyx got into the shower, as he started to sing.

Xigbar nodded as he took a long drag from the raspberry flavored Vapor. "I did." he mused, before walking over and wrapping his arms around Luxord's neck.

Sora nodded getting on the bike and wrapping his arms around Riku's waist.

Zexion got in and leaned against the blonde.

Luxord nodded. "Good, so now about you fucking me as pay back. How's that sounding?" he murmured.

Riku smiled as he took off, not yet sure where he was going to go.

Demyx smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Zexion.

Xigbar smiled, "Like we're gunna be late for school." he purred.

Sora held tightly to Riku.

Zexion relaxed against his boyfriend.

Luxord chuckled lowly.

Riku went to a small park he had found by his house and pulled into a parking spot. He turned the bike off and looked at Sora. "What did you think?" he asked with bright blue eyes.

Demyx held Zexion close to his bare chest, enjoying the feeling far too much.

Xigbar kissed Luxord deeply pressing their naked bodies close together.

Sora didn't want to move, enjoying the feeling of Riku's well-toned body, and simply nodded.

Zexion was enjoying the feeling of going a few minutes without meds coursing through his system.

Luxord kissed back holding the male close.

Riku laughed. "Do you want to keep driving? I only stopped because I didn't know if you were enjoying this." he mused.

Demyx kissed Zexion's shoulder gently. "What do you want to do at my house?" he asked.

Xigbar hummed into the kiss. "Lux... You know... If we do this... We might as well not even go to school. I'll just want to stay home and have sex with you all day." he mused.

Sora smiled softly. "We can." he mumbled.

Zexion shrugged. "Anything." he whispered.

Luxord nodded. "I know. So how many more days can we miss without failing?" he asked.

Riku started his bike again and went to his house. "I got to get my spare helmet." he mused.

Demyx smiled. "Alright." he mused.

Xigbar did the math in his head. "3 for this semester." he mused

Sora nodded. "Alright." he murmured.

Zexion nodded. "Dem... can I go... without my meds today?" he asked.

Luxord nodded. "If I say you have to wait to get your revenge are you going to tease me all day?" he asked.

Riku went inside being very quiet as to not wake his mother. He got out his spare helmet and went out to Sora. "Trade me." he mused. "This one is smaller and won't cover your eyes." he hummed.

Demyx hesitated. "Will you at least take Tylenol so you aren't in a lot of pain?" he asked hopefully. "I won't ask you to take anything else." he said quickly.

Xigbar smirked. "Is that how we're going to come out as dating?" he asked with cockily. "By me turning you on in public to the point that you're begging for my body and then just leave you?" he purred.

Sora traded Riku helmets.

Zexion nodded. "Sure." he murmured.

Luxord took a breath. "We need to get to school..." he mumbled.

Riku faxed his helmet and then Sora's. "Any idea where you want to go?" he asked.

Demyx smiled. "Then I'm okay with you not taking anything else." he hummed. "Now we need to hurry or we'll be late."

Xigbar pouted. "The semester is over in three weeks... Why can't we miss today?" he asked his. His long hair had come free of its pony tail and way lying lose over his shoulders. It made him have a softer edge but still far from looking womanly.

Sora shook his head. "No. But we have about an hour and a half til first hour, Id say we could go see Zex but he has a zero hour and will be heading to school soon." he murmured.

Zexion nodded. "Alright." he mumbled.

Luxord smiled at the male. "We can stay home today. But I would like you to keep your hair down all day. "He said running his hand through it.

Riku smiled. "Alright, Well let's hope I don't get us lost." he mused, before pulling out if his driveway.

Demyx sighed. "I won't make you even take that until you start to have more pain alright? I know you want to go without medication running through you." he said gently. "And we will leave right after first hour and go to my house. We can stay there all day and do anything you want." he hummed.

Xigbar leaned into the touch. "Deal." he said softly, his golden eyes burning brightly as he pressed closer to Luxord. "Before I get my revenge... I want you... I want you to take me... And us be sober." he whispered softly.

Sora smiled and held tightly to Riku again.

Zexion smiled. "Yay!" he said not even worrying what a day without his medication would be like.

Luxord kissed Xigbar sweetly. "How about we go out for breakfast? And then when we come back we can do absolutely every sex thing you want. Including your revenge." he murmured.

Riku drove, not really caring where we was going just wanting to find someplace for them to go.

Demyx smiled and finished washing his body. "Come on." he hummed. He got out and moved to Zexion's closet, pulling out a set of spare clothes he kept at the smaller boy's house. He pulled on the blue shirt that had music notes floating around on it, and dark blue jeans.

Xigbar smiled happily. "That sounds perfect." he hummed, before pulling away and going to find clothes. He pulled on black jeans and a white shirt along with his leather Aviator jacket. He moved into the bathroom and ran a brush through his hair before pushing it off his shoulders to fall down his back.

Sora didn't care where they were going.

Zexion finished quickly and got out. "Pick out an outfit for me?" he asked.

Luxord walked into the room and laid on the bed again. "Xiggy... will you find my clothes?" he asked.

Riku pulled into a little café and parked. "How does breakfast sound?" he asked

Demyx smiled brightly and went back to the closet. He picked out Zexion's low rise purple skinny jeans that would show off his pierced hip bones, and a black AC DC shirt that was cut to show off his pierced collar bones. He dug out his lover's back combat boots and black leather jacket. "Here baby." he hummed passing it all to Zexion.

Xigbar laughed. "Why can't you do it yourself lazy ass?" he mused even though he was already finding his lovers clothes.

Sora nodded and moved to find his wallet.

Zexion smiled at the blonde tucking his hair behind his ear. "Is this so you can stare at my body? You remember this shirt is almost complete visible mid-drift. Right?" he mused with a light laugh.

Luxord laughed softly. "Cause I dont want to." he murmured.

Riku had pulled his helmet off and was working on Sora's. "It's on me kid." he mused as he got his keys and slid off his bike.

Demyx smiled brightly. "I know!" he said a bit to happily.

Xigbar through the clothes at his boyfriend playfully.

Vexen was already up and about to leave.

Cloud woke up, almost too sore to move. He sat up slowly, grimacing.

Reno was awake and dressed. He poked his head into Axel's room. "Hey man. Get up, your gunna be late." he mused as he pulled his hair back in a ponytail.

Sora blushed. "Uhhh... thanks." he murmured, getting off the bike.

Zexion shook his head and got dressed. "Happy?" he said facing Demyx once his was fully dressed.

Luxord caught his clothes and got dressed. "Thanks." he mused.

Marluxia woke up. "Are you gunna leave without kissing me?" he called.

Axel woke with a jump. "Ugh, fuck you. I dont want to go. Schools boring." he whined.

Kadaj woke up and tried to sit up, but winced.

Riku smiled and took both helmets inside with him.

Demyx smiled. "Very!" he chirped.

Xigbar smiled as he tugged his boots on, and stretched, wincing a bit. "You sir. Make me very sore." he mused.

Vexen smiled. "No. I was going to kiss you." he mused as he walked over and kissed Marluxia deeply.

Reno laughed. "What about Cloud?" he asked, the two has had a long talk last night. He now knew about Cloud and Axel now knew about Kadaj. "Are you really gunna make him go today by himself?" he mused.

Cloud moved slowly, as he got dressed and took his morning medications.

Sora followed after Riku. "Soo... ummm thanks for this." he murmured.

Zexion smiled. "Fine. Lets go." he murmured.

Luxord smirked. "Good." he mused.

Marluxia smiled and kissed back. "I love you." he mused.

Axel groaned. "Fuck. Alright. Ill see you there." he murmured.

Kadaj forced himself up and got dressed, moving slowly and taking deep breaths on occasion.

Riku smiled. "No problem." he mused as they sat down.

Demyx nodded and took Zexion's hand.

Xigbar laughed. "Fuck ass." he teased.

Vexen smiled. "I love you too angel." he hummed.

Reno laughed and left the room. He grabbed his keys and went to school.

Cloud was sitting in his kitchen, debating calling Axel to ask if he would come pick him up. He hurt to much to walk and he had already missed the bus.

Sora smiled softly at the silver haired male.

Zexion led them downstairs. "Good morning Kayla. Clayton." he said as he walked passed them.

A woman with dark hair was holding a baby and walked quickly to stop the couple. "Demyx. When did you get here?" she asked.

Luxord smiled. "Yes, I will happily fuck yours. Thanks for the invite." he mused.

Marluxia smiled. "I'll see you later, Yea?" he murmured.

Axel got ready quickly before looking for his phone and his keys.

Kadaj got ready and picked up his phone. 'Morning.' he sent to Reno.

Riku smiled. "What would you like?" he asked sweetly.

Demyx smiled brightly at the woman. "A couple hours ago. I needed help with some homework." he mused, lying easily, though it was very convincing.

Xigbar smiled, "Hmm anytime, anywhere." he purred.

Vexen nodded. "I'll meet you before your first hour." he hummed before leaving.

Cloud bit his lip and text Axel. 'Would you be willing to pick me up?' he sent. 'I missed the bus and I don't really think I can walk that far today.' the blonde sat staring at his phone after he sent the message.

Reno smiled seeing the text. 'Hello angel, how are you feeling?' he replied.

Sora smiled. "I just want coffee..." he murmured.

Zexion quickly started to look annoyed.

Kayla nodded. "Hmm. So you would know if he took his meds. He's been trying to go without them. Did he?" she asked.

Zexion growled lowly. "I'm standing right here. ya know." he murmured.

Luxord smiled. "Good." he mused.

Marluxia sat up and started to get ready.

Axel read the text. 'Of course. Give me a few minutes.' he sent.

Kadaj laughed softly. 'Like hell.' he replied.

Riku smiled. "Come on, not a muffin or anything?" he asked. "And what do you want in your coffee?" he asked as he stood up.

Demyx held Zexion's hand tightly, trying to calm him down. "Yes he did Mrs. Silverman." he said kindly.

Xigbar smiled as he stepped away and started for the door.

Vexen went to school quickly and hurried into his zero hour.

Cloud chewed his lip. 'Thanks.' he sent.

Reno sighed. 'Want me to come get you?' he asked.

Sora shook his head. "Nope. Just coffee. Normal... coffee." he mused.

Kayla nodded. Fine. Leave." she murmured.

Zexion turned to leave. "Thanks for nothing." he mumbled.

Luxord followed the male.

Marluxia went to shower.

Axel smiled and started toward Clouds.

Kadaj smiled. 'Would you?' he asked.

Riku nodded and went to the counter. He ordered himself an Earl Gray tea, and Sora a coffee, as well as a chocolate muffin. He went back to the table and set the coffee in front of Sora and the muffin in the middle of the table. He hummed happily as he drank his tea.

Demyx nodded and headed out of the house sticking close to Zexion.

Clayton raised a brow, his dark brown hair slicked back, out of his chocolate brown eyes. "Kayla, you alright?" he asked as he looked over his wire rimmed glasses.

Xigbar grabbed his car keys and stepped outside.

Cloud forced himself to stand and went outside to wait.

Reno smiled. "Yes angel.' he replied.

Sora smiled. "Thanks." he murmured.

Zexion sighed once they were outside of the house. "We have to go now, She'll come out here and make me take them." he murmured.

Kayla looked at Clayton. "Take the baby. I'll be back." she said handing the small baby to her husband and running upstairs to check Zexion's meds.

Luxord followed.

Axel quickly arrived at Clouds house.

Kadaj smiled and waited for Reno.

Riku picked at the muffin, eating some and hopping Sora would eat a little.

Demyx smirked. "No she won't." he mused as he pulled Zexion's medication for the day out of his pocket. "I'm way ahead of both of you." he mused as he opened the car door for Zexion.

Clayton held his daughter gently.

Xigbar got into his car and waited.

Cloud smiled and went out to Axel's car and got in carefully.

Reno pulled into Kadaj's drive way a couple minutes later.

Sora sipped at his coffee. "How was your evening?" he asked.

Zexion smiled brightly and hugged Demyx. "Gods I love you." he mused.

Kayla took on a look of shock to see the meds gone. "Well then." she said as she walked back downstairs. "He did it. He took them." she murmured to he husband.

Luxord got in and nodded. "Anywhere you want." he murmured.

Axel smiled softly. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Kadaj walked out and go into Reno's car. "Hey." he murmured.

Riku laughed. "Very boring." he mused.

Demyx smiled hugging his boyfriend back. "I love you too." he sang.

Clayton raised a brow. "Did you not believe him?" he asked.

Xigbar smirked and started for Denny's.

Cloud shrugged. "Sore as all help but fine." he mused.

Reno smiled happily. "Hello love." he hummed.

Riku laughed not really caring what time it was as he ate and drank.

Demyx nodded and got into the car heading to school quickly, his stereo blasting an album by Zexion's favorite band.

Clayton sighed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Xigbar pulled into the parking lot a short time later.

Cloud smiled. "I still enjoy the idea of wearing a tail." he mused.

Reno took Kadaj's hand as he drove. "Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked.

Vexen was having a hard time concentrating today, his attention taken up by Marluxia.

Roxas stormed into the school searching for his brother.

Sora smiled. "So you'll be happy to know I punched Roxy in the face last night. Like a lot." he murmured.

Zexion smiled listening to the music for a while before turning it down. "If I get weird... make me take my meds... Okay?" he murmured.

Kayla sighed. "He hasn't asked you about coming off his meds?" she asked.

Luxord laughed softly. "Here really?" he mused.

Axel groaned at the thought. "Dont put that image in my head right now? But if you find one you like I'll buy It." he mused.

Kadaj shook his head. "Not really. Took some pain meds." he murmured.

Marluxia drove and got him and Vexen coffee before driving to school and going to sit in the commons.

Riku smiled brightly. "That's wicked! Wish I could have seen!" he mused.

Demyx nodded. "Alright angel." he hummed.

Clayton shook his head. "No... He still looks terrified if I talk to him and then he starts to stammer and then hurry's off." he explained. "Why does he want off them?" he asked.

Xigbar laughed. "Yes!" he said happily.

Cloud smiled more than pleased with himself. "I already found one. I've been wanting it for ages but haven't had a need. And I can buy it." he mused before pulling up a picture and showing it to Axel.

Reno nodded. "good." he said softly.

Vexen managed to get out of his Zero hour a bit early and ran to find Marluxia. When he found his boyfriend, who stuck out like a sore thumb, he ran over and kissed him passionately.

Sora laughed. "Yea... well my mom wants to kill me for it." he mused.

Zexion nodded. "Thanks..." he mused.

Kayla sighed. "If he's afraid of you why isn't he afraid of Demyx?" she asked.

Luxord laughed. "Alright." he mused.

Axel mumbled to himself. "I will more then happily buy it for you." he mused.

Kadaj smiled. "Mhm." he murmured

Marluxia panicked and started trying to push the male away, not realizing it was Vexen.

Riku laughed. "Oh well." he mused.

Demyx pulled into the parking lot.

Clayton sighed. "I think it's more to do with his foster father before me..." he said softly. "He won't say what happened only that they lost custody." he murmured

Xigbar turned of his car and got out.

Cloud laughed. "You just want to see me in it." he hummed.

Reno laughed softly.

Vexen pulled away enough for Marluxia to realize it was him.

Sora smiled brightly. "So you're sexy today." he mumbled, not knowing it had actually come out of his mouth.

Zexion waited for Demyx to park before kissing the blonde deeply. "We missed Zero hour." he murmured.

Kayla nodded. "So many meds for one boy..." she said.

Luxord got out.

Axel nodded as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Kadaj smiled. "So I have a question." he murmured,

Marluxia noticed it was Vexen and smiled brightly. "I got you coffee if you want it." he murmured softly.

Riku smirked. "Is that so?" he mused.

Demyx laughed. "Only an hour to go then." he mused after the kiss.

Clayton nodded his agreement. "I say we take him back to the doctor... Have him tested again and see what medications we can get him off of. He'll be happier that way." he hummed, bouncing his daughter gently.

Xigbar Waited for Luxord. "What are your plans for Christmas break?" he asked.

Cloud hummed. "So much fun we could have." he mused. "We could get the one with the remote control vibrator attached to it..." he mused his mind wondering to a part of his mind he tried his hardest not to explore afraid that some of his sexual fantasy's night scare Axel off.

Reno raised a brow. "Shoot." he mused.

Vexen smiled and kissed Marluxia again before sitting down with his coffee happy. "You are the best." he mused.

Sora smiled blushing Darkly. "Maybe we should get to... to uhh school." he murmured trying not to stutter as his mind began to image was Riku looked like under his clothes.

Zexion nodded. "Come on." he mused.

Kayla nodded. "I just... I dont know Clayton." she murmured.

L:uxord shrugged. "Fucking you." he mused.

Axel blushed lightly thinking about it. "I will explore that mind of yours more later." he mused.

Kadaj was silent for a moment. "What... what are your uhhh your ummm uhhh fantasies..." he asked.

Marluxia smiled softly. "Well thanks but why are you out here?" he asked.

Riku smiled. "Let's go then." he mused, standing up making his shirt stick to his very well muscled body.

Demyx got out of the car.

Clayton nodded slowly.

Xigbar smiled. "What If I want to go around and have sex in a whole blunts of places?" he asked.

Cloud laughed softly. "You would be terrified." he mused.

Reno smirked. "There's a lot of them." he mused. "Want me to just make a list?"

Vexen smiled. "she let us out early." he mused.

Sora nodded, very obviously staring at Riku's body. "Yea... uhhh ummm yes. Yes. lets go." he said standing quickly and tripping over the table.

Zexion got out and walked to Demyx's side taking his hand.

Kayla smiled at the baby. "We never talked to him about the baby did we." she asked.

Luxord smirked. "Im up[ for it." he murmured.

Kadaj smiled. "Tell me one." he murmured.

Marluxia nodded. "How do I look?" he asked.

Riku caught Sora, pulling him close. "Are you alright." he hummed with a bright smile.

Demyx smiled holding Zexion's tightly as he went inside.

Clayton shook his head. "he's been with us for four years... And he won't hold a conversation with me.. I haven't been able to talk to him about the baby." he murmured.

Xigbar smiled brightly as they walked inside.

Reno paused trying to think of one to share.

Cloud got out and started for the school, not really sure what to say to Axel anymore.

Vexen smiled. "Ravishing." he mused.

Sora nodded. "Yea. Lets go." he murmured.

Zexion happily walked with his love.

Kayla nodded. "Okay." she murmured.

Luxord followed his boyfriend.

Kadaj waited.

Axel got out and rushed to Cloud. "I think I will love your mind. Almost as much as I love you." he whispered.

Marluxia smiled. "Im so happy you think so." he mused.

Riku kissed Sora before putting the helmet on him and going back to his bike.

Demyx laughed and scooped Zexion up, kissing him deeply. "Can I take you on a date tomorrow?" he asked.

Clayton sighed. "we need to sit him down and talk to him about everything. And we might want to consider having Demyx there when we talk, it might just keep him calmer longer." he said as he stood up and kissed his wife, passing their baby back to her.

Xigbar hummed as they were seated.

Reno sighed. "Can we talk about this later? You are going to make me want sex and we are about to be late." he said quickly.

Cloud smiled slightly and kissed Axel, this being the first time he had ever shown any sort of affection for the read head while in public.

Vexen smiled. "You are going to prove to be a very big distraction today." he mused.

Sora blushed darkly and followed Riku to the bike.

Zexion nodded. "I would love that." he murmured.

Kayla nodded. "Okay. We'll do it." she mused.

Luxord sat down and smiled at the male. "So why do you want us sober?" he asked.

Kadaj blushed and nodded. "Yes, we can." he murmured.

Axel was a bit caught off guard. "You're serious about telling people, arent you?" he asked.

Marluxia smirked. "Oh, how so?" he asked.

Riku pulled his helmet on as he started his bike.

Demyx continued to carry Zexion. "I will cook you dinner and then.. I might have gotten you tickets to that concert down town that you had been wanting to see." he mused.

Clayton nodded. "Talk to you this evening." he hummed before leaving for work.

Xigbar shrugged. "When was the last time we did anything sober?" he asked.

Reno smiled and got out of his car.

Cloud chewed his lip. "I'm ready if you are." he murmured.

Vexen drank his coffee. "I couldn't focus at all last hour. Just kept thinking about you." he mused.

Sora wrapped his arms around the male again.

Zexion smiled brightly. "You are amazing. " he mused.

Kayla nodded.

Luxord shrugged. "Not sure." he murmured.

Kadaj got out and took renos hand.

Axel nodded. "Perfect." he mused.

Marluxia smiled. "Hmmm I wonder why" he hummed.

Riku smiled feeling Sora against his back. He drove them quickly back to school.

Demyx laughed. "I know." he mused.

Xigbar smiled. "That's why." he mused.

Reno smiled and held Kadaj's hand tightly.

Cloud hesitated before switching sides, and taking Axels hand.

Vexen blushed a soft shade of pink.

Sora pressed his body against Rikus.

Zexion kissed the blonde. "Good." he murmured.

Luxord nodded. "alright. It can happen." he murmured.

Kadaj leaned lightly into Reno.

Axel held Clouds hand reassuringly.

Marluxia moved forward slightly and hugged Vexen. "Do you want to fuck me right here, right now?" he whispered in the males ear.

Riku smiled as he parked not really wanting Sora to move.

Demyx laughed softly. "I love you." he hummed.

Xigbar smiled as he played absently with his hair.

Reno smiled and wrapped his arm around Kadaj.

Cloud smiled slightly.

Vexen shivered his blush darkening.

Sora remained pressed against Riku for a few moments before realizing they had stopped.

Zexion smiled. "I love you too." he murmured.

Luxord watched the male. "I like you with your hair down." he murmured.

Kadaj led them to the commons.

Axel looked at Cloud. "Are you sure about this? I dont want you to regret it." he murmured.

Marluxia bit the males ear gently before kissing Vexens cheek and moving back to his spot.

Riku turned and wrapped his arms around Sora. "Soo uhh... I'm having a party tonight... And I would like you to come..." he murmured.

Demyx spun Zexion around and carried him to the commons.

Xigbar smiled slightly. "It's a pain in my ass." he huffed.

Reno smiled as he sat across from Vexen and Marluxia.

Cloud nodded. "I'm sure." he murmured.

Vexen was a dark red, and trying to hide behind his hair.

Sora smiled brightly. "Of course Ill come!" he said excitedly.

Zexion laughed holding tightly to the blonde.

Luxord laughed softly. "You're gorgeous. " he murmured.

Kadaj sat in Renos lap.

Axel nodded. "Okay. Well Im going to meet up with my friends... so you can come with me or you can go on to class and Ill meet up with you later." he murmured.

Marluxia smiled and brushed Vexens hair behind his ear. "Dont hide baby." he mused.

Riku smiled. "You can invite whoever you want. I... Don't really know anyone." he mused.

Demyx laughed as he made It to the commons and sat down, settling Zexion in his lap.

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "You just want to get laid." he hummed.

Reno smiled wrapping his arms around Kadaj.

Cloud squared his jaw. "I'm going with you." he murmured.

Vexen blushed darker.

sora nodded. "Alright. " he murmured.

Zexion smiled at everyone. "Hi guys." he said softly.

Luxord shook his head. "I could get laid without complimenting you. Thats how you know Im sincere." he mused.

Axel nodded. "Alright, baby." he murmured.

Marluxia kissed Vexen before turning to face the group that was slowly showing up

Riku smiled and got off his bike before be walked into the school.

Demyx rest his chin on Zexions shoulder. "Uhh Reno?" he asked. "Something you wish to share?" he asked his best-friends twin.

Reno smiled triumphantly. "Well... This is Kadaj and we are officially together." he mused a bit to happily.

Xigbar nearly blushed but covered it quickly with a smirk.

Cloud nodded though he became very uncomfortable as they neared the group.

Vexen went back to hiding behind his hair and drinking his coffee.

Sora ran up beside the silver haired male. "So... uhhh... ummm..." he mumbled. The small boy made Riku stop walking for a moment and kissed the male deeply.

Zexion relaxed into Demyx.

Kadaj blushed lightly.

Luxord smiled. "Honestly." he murmured.

Axel led Cloud over to the group and sat down. Morning." he said.

Marluxia laughed quietly to himself.

Riku was caught off guard but quickly kissed back.

Demyx had his fingers running over his lovers stomach.

Reno smiled and kissed Kadaj's cheek knowing the group was about to be aware of Cloud.

Xigbar reached over as took Luxords hand.

Vexen glared half heartily at Marluxia.

Cloud stood a bit awkwardly close behind Axel. He wasn't comfortable enough to sit with the others, standing this close was pushing his social skills almost to their max

Sora wrapped his arms around Rikus neck.

Zexion jumped slightly at the feeling.

Kadaj sat quietly.

Luxord kissed Xigbar hand. "You make me have emotions. Thats not cool." he groaned.

Marluxia moved and sat in Vexens lap.

Axel sighed softly. "Hey." he mused.


	5. Chapter 4

Riku hummed pulling Sora closer.

Demyx smiled at Axel. "Uhh... Hey Cloud... Do you need something?" he asked happily the other blonde having dropped Axels hand before Demyx realized they had arrived.

Cloud shook his head and looked at Axel with a pleading expression.

Reno kissed Kadaj's neck.

Vexen held Marluxia close.

Sora hummed softly into the kiss.

Axel smiled softly at Cloud. "Dem leave the kid alone. He's here cause were dating." He murmured.

Zexion nodded to Cloud. "How are you this morning Cloud?" He asked.

Kadaj hummed softly.

Marluxia relaxed leaning into Vexen.

Roxas made a low noise, seeing his brother. He moved over quickly, and knocked Sora's legs out from under him.

Riku's eyes flew open, as he barely managed to catch Sora before they both toppled to the floor.

Cloud took a deep breath before moving and sitting beside Axel, though he was obviously uncomfortable. "Uhh I'm good." he murmured. "How are you?" he asked.

Demyx smiled brightly. "How long have you been together?" he asked not having realized they were together, before he looked at Reno. "So both Twins... have mysterious boyfriends that they announce on the same day? Twins are weird." he teased.

Reno laughed softly, holding Kadaj happily. "Yes twins are weird." he mused.

Vexen laughed softly, his eyes closing his mind wondering to other topics.

Sora gasped and let out a small scream, all the breath leaving his lungs. "Roxas! What the fuck!?"

he yelled before kissing Riku's cheek. "Thanks for catching me." he whispered.

Axel wrapped his arm around Cloud. "A while. " he murmured.

Zexion nodded. "Im... Uhh... I-Im okay." he stammered trying to keep himself calm.

Kadaj kissed Reno cheek. "Some twin a prettier then other twins." he mused, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

Marluxia listened to the group.

Roxas only glared. "fucking whore." he growled out before turning to leave.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I'll say this slow, because I can tell that you're the ugly twin so i can assume you're the stupid one too. He's not a whore, you are an unwanted douche bag. Leave him alone or you have to deal with me." he said calmly as he held Sora. "Hey, lets go find your friends... and i can see if they want to come to my party?" he mused.

Roxas was caught of guard but left quickly.

Demyx smiled his fingers running over his lovers stomach. "That's awesome." he mused.

Reno smiled happily. "I love you." he hummed softly.

Vexen was tracing things on Marluxia's hand as his mind wondered through his studies.

Xigbar smiled brightly as their food was brought.

Sora was happy Riku had him in his arms.

Axek nidded. "Yea I like to think so." He mused

Zexion closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, taking deep breaths.

Kadaj smiled "I love you too." He said

Marluxia wasn't paying attention to his boyfriend

Luxord laughes at his love.

Riku carried Sora over to the group. "Hey... so uhh... I am having a party tonight to try and get to know some people." he mused. "You are all invited." he told the group.

Cloud smiled slightly, though he was becoming more and more nervous, before looking at Riku. "Maybe?" he offered.

Demyx smiled, "Alright, well that could be fun!" he mused to Riku before picking Zexion up. "You can get my number from Sora and text me information?" he asked.

Riku nodded.

Demyx quickly carried Zexion over to a secluded corner. He ran his fingers gently through his lovers hair and sang gently.

Reno smirked. "Will their be booze?" he questioned.

Riku laughed. "Would it be a party without?" he asked.

Vexen wasn't paying attention to the world around him at all.

Xigbar smiled. "Don't laugh at me ass fuck." he mused. "I am starving!" he hummed

Sora held onto his new friend.

Axel nodded. "Ill be there. Get my number from the little bit." He mused.

Zexion rocked back and forth trying to stay calm and keep from having to take his meds.

Kadaj smiled at Reno. "Ill go if Reno does." He murmured.

Marluxia nodded. " me and vexen will totally be there sora has my numbrr." He mused flipping his hair.

Luxord laughed. "I will laugh at you. Because I can." He murmured.

Riku smiled. "Alright, sounds awesome!" he mused before sitting down with Sora.

Cloud gripped Axel's hand.

Demyx kissed Zexion's temple. "Shhh angel. Everything is okay," he cooed gently.

Reno hummed, his hand slipping up Kadaj's shirt.

Vexen jumped hearing his name. "What?" he asked looking around.

Xigbar stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "No you can't!" he argued.

Sora smiled softly at Riku. "So thanks... for the Roxy thing." He mused.

Axel ran his thumb over Clouds hand reassuringly.

Zexion jumped slightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly.

Kadaj blushed at the feeling of his loves hand.

Marluxia smiled and kissed vexen.

Luxord shook his heas with a light laugh.

Riku smiled. "Any time love." he mused.

Cloud looked at Axel. "Can I go ahead and leave?" he whispered.

Demyx shook his head slowly, "No angel... everything is okay. Don't be sorry." he whispered gently.

Reno smirked kissing Kadaj's shoulder. "come on dear, lets get to class." he murmured.

Vexen kissed back happily.

Xigbar laughed before he started to eat again happily.

Sora laid his head on rikua shoulder.

Axel nodded. "Go on baby. Thank y ou" he mused

Zexion was shaking his head. "Take... take me home... t-to your house... I don't... don't want ro go to class." He stammered.

Kadaj nodded and walked with Reno.

Marluxia was happily wrapped up in his bofriend.

Luxord started to eat.

Riku huffed, not wanting to go to his first hour.

Cloud smiled slightly and kissed Axel before getting up and hurrying to class.

Demyx nodded slowly. "Okay angel. Okay." he said gently. He stood up carefully and carried his small lover to his car.

Reno hummed happily as he walked Kadaj to class.

Vexen smiled into the kiss before pouting when the bell rang.

Xigbar hesitated. "so uh... my sister said that my mother showed up at your place... do you know what happened?" he asked softly.

Sora kissed Riku. "I gotta stop doing that. Kissing you goodbye and things... I... I mean... We're not dating..." he murmured.

Axel watched Cloud leave before walking to class.

Zexion wrapped his arms tightly around Demyx's neck. "Im... sorry... I-Im so sorry... You can just put me back on my meds... Im s-sorry." he whispered.

Kadaj smiled holding Reno's hand. "Did I do better with talking to you and your friends?" he asked.

Marluxia kissed Vexen once more before standing. "Baby. Are you okay?You've not liked being away from me for then usual lately." he murmured.

Luxord shook his head. "No. I dont... Im sorry." he murmured.

Riku smiled. "No we're not dating... but if you are interested. I would like to take you on a date." he mused.

Cloud slid into his seat, feeling more comfortable now that he was alone and being ignored.

Demyx sat in his car with Zexion. "Angel. do you want to take them?" he asked gently. "I'm not going to make you." he said lovingly.

Reno smiled brightly and kissed his boyfriend. "You did amazing angel. Thank you." he hummed.

Vexen blinked. "Yea... I'm fine." he said softly before smiling. "Am i bothering you?" he asked quickly.

Xibar shrugged. "Alright." he hummed.

Sora smiled brightly. "yes. I would love you... to. To not you... uhhh... I should... I should go. " he murmured blushing darkly.

Axel got to his class and sat down.

Zexion shook his head. "No... but I know... I-I know I should... You think Im crazy... just like Jason and Karen. ... And and and fucking Jackson... I gods... I just... Dont let him get me... Please dont let him get me." he said as he started to cry.

Kadaj smiled, pleased with himself.

Marluxia shook his head. "No. Walk me to class? he asked.

Luxord gave an apologetic look. "Why would she go to my place?" he asked.

Riku laughed softly. "Want me to walk you to class?" he asked.

Cloud pulled out his phone. 'I'm sorry... I'll keep trying to get better with being around your friends.' he sent Axel quickly.

Demyx ran his fingers through Zexion's hair. "I don't think you're crazy, Jason and Karen don't think you are crazy, Angel you are scared, and you have all rights to be, but I will never let him touch you. I will always keep you safe, and I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Zexi my sweet. I just want to help." he said lovingly.

Reno stopped outside of Kadaj's room.

Vexen smiled. "Don't I always?" he asked as they walked. "But you uhh... you know if I start getting to clingy you just have to say something... right?" he murmured. He knew he had prescription grade abandonment issues, which made him work twice as hard not to push Marluxia away.

Xigbar could only shrug again. "I don't know, Olivia called and told me she went to your house... and she only said it had something to do with Elizabeth and your brother." he explained. "I haven't had a chance to ask Devin for more information... Pisses me off that you cant get all the information from one sibling. They all just have pieces." he huffed.

Sora nodded. "Id like that." he miurmured

Axel looked at his phone. 'You did fine babe.' he sent.

Zexion hide against Demyx. "I just wanted a day of normalcy." he cried.

Kadaj kissed Reno gently. "Thanks." he mussed.

Marluxia smiled. "Come on love. Before you make me not want to leave your side." he mused.

Luxord nodded. "Alright. Well I dont go home much sooo ya know./" he murmured.

Riku smiled and took Sora's hand as they walked to class.

Cloud chewed his lip. 'I will keep trying...' he sent.

Demyx kissed his lovers temple. "I know you do angel. And you will have one." he said gently. "I just need you to calm down. When you have calmed down some... I can take us home... I got your favorite gelato last night. There's a whole gallon of it in my freezer. And I will make you pasta... and I can give you... I can give you the present I had wanted to give you last night." he said softly,

Reno smiled. "I love you." he murmured before kissing Kadaj.

Vexen smiled sheepishly before stopping outside Marluxia's room.

Xigbar laughed. "I know." he mused. "And uhh... I've been thinking..." he murmured.

Sora smiled walking with Riku.

Axel smiled softly. 'Baby dont push yourself to much.' he sent.

Zexion nodded, trying to force himself to calm down. "I love you." he whispoered.

Kadaj smiled. "I love you too." he mused.

Marluxia sighed when they reached his room. "I love you," he said softly.

Luxord gave a questioning loook. "Yea?" he asked.

Riku let Sora lead, having no idea where either of their classes were.

Cloud smiled slightly. 'but it would make you happy...' he replied.

Demyx kissed his lover gently. "I love you too angel." he said gently, rubbing Zexion's back.

Reno kissed Kadaj before they walked into the class.

Vexen smiled. "I love you too angel. I'll see you after class." he said quickly.

Xigbar waited. "Soo uhh... we have been together a while... and you are almost always at my place anyway... and we will be out of high school soon... what if you uhh... what if you moved into my apartment?" he asked.

Sora happily led them to his classroom. "Whats your first hour?" he asked.

Axel shook his head. 'You make me happy, my love.' he sent.

Zexion was holding tightly to Demyx, his body shaking slightly. "C-Can... Can I lay down... i-in the back? Ple-please." he whispered.

Kadaj hummed softly.

Marluxia nodded. "Au revoir, mon amour." he mused sweetly.

Luxord didnt look shocked. "I'd love to. If thats what you want." he murmured.

Riku looked at his schedule. "Autoshop." he mused.

Cloud smiled. 'You make me happy too.' he sent back.

Demyx nodded. "Of course my love." he said gently.

Reno sat down with Kadaj.

Vexen smiled. "I love you." he murmured before kissing Marluxia and leaving quickly to get to his own class.

Xigbar smiled brightly. "I do... if you do." he mused.

Sora smiled. "Well you'd have it with Xigbar if he bothered to show up. Its by the gym there a sign that says mechanics. You cant miss it. Oh and the gym is straight down the hall. It has a sign too." he mused.

Axel smiled. 'Good.' he replied.

Zexion nodded and kissed Demyx sweetly. "Thank you. I love you. I would be lost without you." he whispered before carefully crawling into the back of Demyx's car and laying down.

Kadaj pulled out his sketch book and started to draw his boyfriend.

Marluxia watched his boyfriend leave before going to sit down.

Luxord nodded. "I think its a great idea Xiggy." he mused.

Riku smiled brightly. "Thanks!" he mused a bit to happily.

'Aren't I? ;p' Cloud replied, unaware that people were giving him weird looks, most having never seen him smile.

Demyx slid into the drivers seat and started for his house.

Reno was tapping his pencil as he thought.

Vexen hurried to class, and took his seat.

Xigbar smiled. "I love you." he murmured.

Sora nodded and kissed Riku before walking inot the class and sitting down.

Axel laughed softly. 'Hmm So how about that fox tail. ;)' he sent.

Zexion closed his eyes and slipped into a shallow sleep the smell of Demyx filling the car and making him relax.

Kadaj glanced at his boyfriend on occasion making sure he had everything right.

Marluxia sat down and pulled out his phone.

Luxord smirked. "I love you too, Xiggy." he mused.

Riku smiled before going and finding his class, walking in a couple minutes after the bell.

Cloud smirked. 'find me a tail and we can have fun.' he sent back.

Demyx struggled to stay silent and to keep his stereo off.

Reno was becoming agitated, feeling jittery. He hadn't smoked since he got off of work the night before and he was starting to feel it more and more.

Vexen looked at his zoology book absently.

Xigbar hummed as he finished eating.

Sora stared out the window.

Axel laughed. 'Thought you already had one picked out.' he sent.

Zexion was curled in on himself making him look smaller then he was.

Kadaj caught Renos irritable expression in his sketch unknowingly, and handed it to Reno without fixing it.

Marluxia thought for a moment before texting his boyfriend. 'When we live together. You will never have to stop making love to me. Just picture it.' he sent with a smile.

Luxord only ate a little over half his food before pushing it away. "So sober sex. That could be fun." he mused.

Riku spoke to his teacher before starting his assignment.

'I do! I want it! It's fancy and it will be fun!' Cloud replied smiling softly.

Demyx drove up the kill to his home, and parked quickly. He got out and picked Zexion up, carrying him inside.

Reno jumped and looked at the sketch. "It's really good." he murmured, smiling slightly.

Vexen read his message and blushed a soft pink. 'I uhhh... y-Yea...' he sent back.

Xigbar smiled. "I think so... and after some sober sex, I wouldn't be apposed to very unsober sex." he mused.

Sora was too distracted to pay attention.

'Send me the information and Ill buy it for you.' Axel sent happily.

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyxs neck, laying his head on the males shoulder.

Kadaj laid it on the other males desk with a nodded. "Thanks." he murmured.

Marluxia smiled. 'Make you blush?' he asked.

Luxord nodded. "Anything you want. " he murmured.

Riku worked happily, actually enjoying this hour.

'I don't know... I don't like the idea of you buying stuff for me...' Cloud replied as he chewed his lip.

Demyx smiled softly. "Jarvis! Where are my parents?" he asked as he carried his lover to his room.

Reno looked at the picture again. "Do I always look this annoyed?" he asked.

Vexen blushed darker. 'N-No...' he sent back.

Xigbar laughed softly.

Sora spaced out.

Axel sighed. 'Babe... its okay. Ill do it. And I like buying things for you.' he sent.

Zexion held onto Demyx.

Kadaj shook his head. "uhhh... no... not usually." he mumured.

Marluxia smirked. 'Yes I did.' he sent.

Luxord smiled. "Cute laugh.": he murmured.

Riku found himself actually focusing on what he was doing for the first time since his dad died.

Cloud hesitated before sending Axel a picture with the information.

"On business sir. They will not be home until tomorrow." the computer answered.

Demyx smiled. "Thanks!" he chirped before laying Zexion on his bed.

Reno hummed softly.

Vexen bit his cheek, 'no...' he argued.

Xigbar rolled his eyes.

Sora tapped his fingers absently.

Axel smiled when he got the information. 'thanks.' he sent.

Zexion whimpered not wanting to let go of the blonde.

Kadaj watched Reno waiting on the male say something else about the expression the sketch held.

Marluxia laughed softly. 'I can t wait to see you again.' he replied.

Luxord simply smiled.

Riku smiled as he worked.

Cloud chewed his lip. 'So... Uhh...' he started, before cursing himself when it sent without him wanting it too.

Demyx sighed, "angel..." he murmured, "Im going to go get your gelato, I'll be right back." he promised.

Reno sighed. "I am not very attractive when I am irritated, am I." he murmured.

'I can't wait to see you either.' Vexen replied before putting his phone away, his teacher becoming pissed.

Xigbar paid for their food.

Sora was waiting impatiently for the bell to ring.

Axel took on a questioning expression. 'Yea?' he asked.

Zexion nodded slowly and let go.

Kadaj laughed softly. "I find you attractive no matter what." he murmured.

Marluxia read the text. 'I love you.' he sent.

Luxord nodded. "I will buy us dinner if you are willing to go out and have a nice dinner." he mused.

Riku worked the rest of the hour, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang.

Cloud sat staring at his phone, unsure how to reply. Just before he bell rang, he replied. 'Do you really want to know what all goes through my mind?' he replied, the bell ringing.

Demyx jogged down the stairs to his kitchen and quickly got the gelato. "Hey, Jarvis. Play file: Zex-15 1-y-a." he said as he went back upstairs.

"What screen sir?" the computer replied.

Demyx smiled. "My room." he mused. By the time he walked into his room a home made video was up and waiting to be played. His room had gone completely dark, his windows becoming the screen. On it, was a smiling picture of Demyx and Zexion.

Reno laughed, passing the sketch book back as the bell rang. "I love you." he mused,

Vexen didn't check his phone until he got out of class, as he walked to meet Marluxia he replied. 'I love you too angel.'

Xigbar smiled, "Deal." he hummed.

Sora stood and walked out heading to his next class.

Axel smiled. 'Yes.' he replied.

Zexion had sat up and was waiting for Demyx, he smiled slightly when the male returned to him.

Kadaj shoved the book in the bag. "I love you too. But we might not get to see each other much for a while..." he murmured before trying to walk away quickly.

Marluxia smiled at his phone as he walked to find Vexen.

Luxord nodded. "Good" he murmured

Riku walked out and started to wonder for his next class.

Cloud went to his math glass, planning to meet up with Axel in the shared class.

Demyx smiled as he sat down with Zexion, offering him the tub. "So... all thats left is that present I was telling you about." he mused.

Reno jogged to catch up and caught Kadaj's arm. "Why?" he asked.

Vexen walked up next to Marluxia.

Xigbar hummed as he started for the car.

Sora walked aimlessly taking the long way to his class.

Axel walked to his next class.

Zexion took the tub and leaned into Demyx. "What is it?" he asked.

Kadaj sighed. "Because theres art supplies I want ... but its really expensive... and my parents wont buy it for me so I have to find a job and then I have to work so I can pay for it all..." he said quickly.

Marluxia smiled at his boyfriend.

Luxord followed after the male.

Riku sighed, seeing Sora. "Mind helping me find one more class?" he asked.

Cloud took his normal seat at the back of the class and waited for Axel.

Demyx smiled handing Zexion a spoon. "Video's and pictures. We have been together a year... and I've been documenting it all..." he murmured.

Reno was silent for a moment before smiling. "You could come work with me, their is an opening." he mused. "That way you can make money and I can still see you." he hummed.

Vexen smiled. "Hello angel." he mused.

Xigbar slid into his car.

Sora shook his head. "What class?" he asked.

Axel walked in and sat next to Cloud. "Hey baby." he mused.

Zexion took the spoon and smiled. "I-I love you." he mused.

Kadaj nodded. "Maybe, babe." he mused.

Marluxia kissed the male sweetly. "hey." he said softly.

Luxord got in and smiled at Xigbar. "So you really want to get revenge on me after our sober sex?" he asked.

Riku smiled. "Ms. Schott." he mused.

Cloud smiled, but quickly dropped it as more people walked into the class. "Hey," he hummed happily.

Demyx smiled. "I love you too." he murmured. "You wanna watch it now?" he asked.

Reno smiled. "I love you." he hummed.

Vexen kissed happily. "Maybe uh... you and I could uhh..." he tried, though he got nervous and stopped.

Xigbar laughed. "Scared?" he teased.

Sora nodded. "Thats right next door to mine. Walk with me." he mused.

Axel leaned over and kissed Cloud gently. "I love your smile." he whispered.

Zexion nodded. "Yea. I do" he murmured.

Kadaj nodded. "I love you too." he murmured.

Marluxia gave a questioning look. "What? Tell me." he mumured.

Luxord shook his head. "Not at all." he mused.

Riku hummed happily. "Awesome. Hey, you should give me your number, so I can have a distraction in some of these classes. I would text my old friends, but uhh... there's a 6 hour time difference." he mused.

Cloud smiled slightly. "I love you." he murmured.

Demyx smiled and started the home video, which started with every day they had been together, Demyx recording himself saying one thing he loved about Zexion.

Reno smiled as he stopped at Kadaj's room. "Go one dear. i'll talk to you later." he hummed.

Vexen chewed his lip. "What if we skipped a day soon... just you and me?" he asked, this a very big step for him, never having just skipped school.

Xigbar smiled. "What if I do?" he asked,

Sora took the sharpie out of his pocket and wrote his number on Rikus hand while they walked. "There." he mused.

Axel nodded. "I love you too." he mused.

Zexion watched smiling brightly as it played on.

Kadaj nodded. "I love you." he murmured before turning and walking into class.

Marluxia shook his head. "I dont think so. You dont skip school." he murmured.

Luxord laughed. "Well I kinda deserve it so." he laughed.

Riku smiled happily. "Sweet." he mused.

Cloud shifted and laid his head on Axel's shoulder.

Demyx watched Zexion, loving his reactions. After all 365 clips played the video continued on to a clip of Zexion, arguing with Demyx about being videoed.

Reno "I love you too," he hummed and watched Kadaj leave before he turned and jogged out to the parking lot. He got into his car and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one quickly and took a long drag, before visibly relaxing.

Vexen bit his lip. "So? It's my senior year... why shouldn't I skip one day and be with you?" he asked.

Xigbar laughed, "I don't know... It happens a lot. I'm sore but used to it." he mused.

Sora nodded. "Yup." he mused as he started to walk toward class.

Axel hummed softly, laying his hand gently on Cloud thigh.

Zexion laughed softly hid against the blonde. "I hate it when you try to video me." he laughed.

Kadaj sat down in the back, laying his head down on his desk.

Marluxia nodded. "I will do anything you want, I just want you to be sure you want to ditch." he mused.

Luxord hummed. "Well you're just so hot. I need you then I dont have time to think about anything but your body." he mused.

Riku smiled. "So... About that date." he mused.

Cloud hummed softly., his eyes closing.

Demyx smiled. "You're just so beautiful. I can't help it." he hummed before the clip changed, now one that Axel actually took, of the couple slow dancing in the music room.

Reno sat in his truck, smoking and feeling himself relax.

Vexen smiled. "I want you." he murmured.

Xigbar hummed as they pulled into the parking lot. He stopped the car outside his apartment. "I want you now. And I want sex in a bed. Not my living room floor." he said. "wow im being so tradition... Sober sex in a bed." he laughed.

Sora nodded. "Yea? What about it?" he asked.

Axel rubbed Clouds thigh gently. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Zexion looked up and stared at the screen. He scooted forward and watched in awe. "I-I like dancing with you." he whispered as he watched. "A lot." he whispered his voice wavering.

Marluxia smiled. "I want you too. Always." he said softly.

Luxord nodded. "As you wish." he mused.

Riku smiled. "What would you like to do?" he asked.

Cloud hummed softly. "Well enough." he murmured.

Demyx smiled. "I love dancing with you." he murmured before the clip switched again, now of Zexion playing the piano, unaware that he was being filmed.

Vexen smiled happily. "I love you." he hummed.

Xigbar smiled bad got our of his car, going inside.

Sora shook his head. "No. You have to surprise me. I want to know what you think a great first date is. " he mused.

Axel nodded. "You sure?" he asked.

Zexion smiled. "Do I always look so zoned?" he asked quietly.

Marluxia smiled. "I love you too." he mused.

Luxord followed after Xigbar.

Riku smiled. "Alright." he mused.

Cloud nodded. "I feel a bit dizzy, but im fine." he murmured.

Demyx nodded. "I love it. You're in your own world." he murmured.

Vexen laughed softly.

Xigbar unlocked his door and went inside.

Sora smiled and stopped at Rikus class. "Go on, before your late." he mused.

Axel smiled. "Im glad I didnt hurt you to bad." he mused.

Zexion didnt want to move back but wanted Demyx near him. "I love you." he said softly.

Marluxia smiled. "We'll be late," he mused.

Luxord went in after Xigbar, quickly he spun the male and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Riku nodded and kissed Sora before turing and jogging to class.

Cloud smiled. "im sore as all hell." he mused. "But im more than willing for another go." he hummed.

Vexen huffed.

Xigbar was mildly surprised but hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sora walked into his class.

Axel laughed. "Well, well, well... does someone like sex?" he mused.

Marluxia smiled and kissed Vexen. "Come on, Vex we'll be late." he murmured.

Luxord broke the kiss and took off his and Xigbars shirts before pulling the male into another deep kiss

Riku sat down, finally in his art class and feeling happy.

Cloud smiled. "You would be terrified of what does through my mind." he murmured.

Vexen pouted before nodded. "Alright angel." he murmured before kissing Marluxia and leaving quickly.

Xigbar made a small noise, his hands dropping to start on Luxord's pants.

Sora sat down and started his work.

Axel laughed. "Same goes for mine dear." he mused.

Marluxia went to his class.

Luxord smiled into the kiss and brought Xigbars hands back to his neck, before picking the male up and carrying him to the bed room.

Zexion finally moved back to Demyx. "Thank you." he whispered as he watched leaning against the blondes chest.

Riku was already drawing.

Cloud laughed. "You can't scare me." he mused.

Vexen skidded into class just as they bell rang.

Demyx smiled, as the video switched into photo's of the couple. "I love you." he murmured.

Xigbar smiled into the kiss, his fingers tangling in his boyfriends hair pulling at it slightly.

Sora worked on his short story, with his music blaring in his ears.

Axel laughed. "Okay. Sure." he mused.

Marluxia barely made it into the class without being late.

Zexion smiled his eyes watering. "I love you too." he said weakly, trying to keep from crying as he watched the pictures go by.

Luxord stumbled some as he tried to kick his shoes off while he walked, tumbling onto the bed when his legs ran into it.

Riku was drawing Sora, trying to get as detailed as possible, after a few minutes, he sent a text to Sora. 'Hello ankle-bitter.'

Cloud laughed softly. "You cant. I want to try everything... People would think I was a whore if they knew all the stuff I want to do. They wouldn't believe that last night was my first time." he mused,

Vexen took his seat as his calculus class started.

Demyx smiled the video continued, changing between clips and photo's.

Xigbar kicked his boots off once he was on the bed, before undoing Luxord's jeans, and tugging them down.

Sora jumped when his music cut out for a text. 'You scared me ass-hat.' he sent.

Axel smiled. "You will be a fun boyfriend." he mused.

Marluxia groaned inwardly, when his chemistry teacher passed out their assignment. 'Veeeeeexxxxeeeen.' he texted his boyfriend.

Zexion let his tears fall, knowing he was safe with Demyx, his crystal tears staining the blondes shirt.

Luxord was quickly to to Xigbars pants off, not breaking the kiss.

Riku smiled reading the test. 'I'm sorry kid.' he sent back.

Cloud laughed. "hmm yes." he mused.

Vexen felt the text, but was unable to check it, his teacher speaking.

Demyx held his boyfriend, his strong arms wrapped protectively around his love.

Xigbar got Luxord's pants off as much as he could while still being pinned

Sora stuck his tongue out at his phone. 'Bleh.' he sent.

Axel kissed the blonde sweetly. "We should pay attention." he mused.

Marluxia sighed as he worked, finishing thw question he knew how to do.

Zexion had his loves shirt crumbled in his hand, as he watched, crying happy that demyx was his and only his.

Luxord kicked his pants off the rest of the way.

Riku smirked, still drawing. 'Don't 'bleh' me you bender.' he send back.

Cloud huffed. "I don't want to." he huffed.

Vexen text as soon as he could. 'What dear?' he sent back.

Demy played with Zexion's hair.

Xigbar continued the kiss, grinding against Luxord, moaning at the friction it caused.

Sora laughed softly. 'What do you need, ass fuck?' he asked.

Axel shook his head. "well dear. I suppose you dont have too. " he mused.

Marluxia smiled when he got a reply. 'Help me with Chem later. Yea?' he sent.

Zexion relaxed into the blonde. "How long... i-is this?" he asked softly.

Luxord had to break the kiss for air.

Riku smiled. 'Nothing you cheeky little bastard. Was simply giving you my number.' he sent back.

Cloud hummed softly.

'yes angel.' Vexen sent back.

Demyx bit his lip. "About ten more minutes." he said softly.

Xigbar sucked in a breath. "Condoms and stuff in the night stand." he said a bit breathlessly.

Sora laughed. 'You my friend are hot.' he sent.

Axel simply stared off into space.

Zexion nodded. "Okay." he mused.

Marluxia smiled. 'Yay! Thank you! Thank you!' he replied.

Luxord took a moment to do what he needed before looking at Xigbar. "I love you. " he said.

Riku smirked. 'no I'm actually a bit chill... But if you mean attractive... I would disagree, however you are a dashing young lad.' he sent back, mostly trying to amuse himself.

Cloud glanced at Axel.

Demyx waited for the video to end.

Vexen smiled. 'You're welcome angel.' he sent back.

Xigbar smiled. "I love you too." he murmured, as he shifted under Luxord.

Sora shook his head as he read the texted. 'You... I ... just... no. No. That is all. No.' he sent.

Axel wasnt paying attention to anyone.

Zexion looked up at his love. "Thank you. I love it." he said softly.

Marluxia smiled. 'have fun doing math things, my love.' he sent.

Luxord smiled. "Tell me when and I'll do something. Til then I want to kiss you." he murmured before kissing the male.

Riku smiled. 'I know what you meant Sora. Was being cheeky. So what class do you have this hour?' he sent.

Cloud sighed and let his mind wonder.

Demyx smiled as it ended. "I love you." he said softly.

Vexen smiled. 'Sure, loads.' he sent back.

Xigbar kissed back as he continued to rock and grind against Luxord. He kissed for a few minutes, until he grew painfully hard. "C-Can't want any longer." he mumbled. "I need you now."

Sora shook his head. 'Gods your weird. Ugh why must you be so damned attractive!' he replied.

Axel closed his eyes and dozed off.

Zexion moved up closer and kissed the blonde. "I love you too. Thank you for making that. It means a lot." he murmured.

Marluxia laughed. 'You are sooo attractive!.' he sent randomly.

Luxord nodded and pushed into the male setting a slow passionate pace.

Riku laughed softly. 'Well that class wasn't on my list of options... what do you do in that class?' he asked.

Cloud dozed off as well.

Demyx kissed back. "You're welcome angel." he murmured.

Vexen smiled. ' you are breathtakingly beautiful.' he replied.

Xigbar arched, moaning loudly. "L-Lux... ha-harder please harder." he begged.

Sora rolled his eyes. 'Okay smart ass. Im in creative writing.' he sent.

Zexion smiled softly at his love, as he moved and sat in Demyx's lap. "You... are so good to me." he whispered in order to keep his voice from cracking.

Marluxia blushed a light pink. 'I know.' he sent.

Luxord complied easily.

Riku smiled. 'That sounds fun.' he mused.

Demyx held his boyfriend close. "I love you... Zexi... you know I will never hurt you, right?" he said softly.

Vexen smiled. 'so much confidence.' he replied.

Xigbar clung to Luxord his back arching and his nails digging into the blondes back. He moaned into his boyfriends shoulder, his body aching for Luxord.

Sora shrugged. 'I guess." he replied.

Zexion nodded. "I you love me. Like really love me... You wont lie to me about that." he said shaking his head.

Marluxia laughed softly. 'No more then usual.' he mused.

Luxord moaned softly.

Riku hummed. 'So, we have next hour together don't we?' he asked.

Demyx smiled his fingers shifting through his loves hair. "I would never lie to you about anything... I want to give you the world... I Want to give you the life you deserve..." he whispered. "I've gotten to hold you in my arms for a full year... and I want to for the rest of my life... I'm serious... If you let me... when we are ready, I want to marry you." he whispered.

Vexen smiled. 'I love that about you.' he mused.

Xigbar gasped and moaned into his lovers ear.

Sora wrote as he was texting. 'Yea. we do.' he replied.

Zexion nodded. "Yea. Yes. Please. Please do. Marry me. Make me yours forever. And... And... And... then lets move. Far away. Far Far away." he murmured.

Marluxia smiled. 'I love everything about you. ' he said.

Luxord made sure to control his movements.

Riku was still drawing as he text. 'Awesome. These classes are lonely.' he sent back.

Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion. "where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want." he said lovingly.

Vexen smiled. 'I love everything about you too." he murmured.

Xigbar's mind felt clouded his nails sliding down Luxords back, as he moaned the blondes name.

Sora nodded. 'I agree.' he replied.

Zexion nodded. "uhhh Anywhere. If Im with you and out of this state I dont care. " he murmured.

Marluxia smiled brightly. 'Good.' he sent.

Luxord thrust harder and faster.

Riku smiled. 'Hmm.. see you then.' he sent back.

Demyx smiled. "How about a whole new country? We can start over." he murmured.

Vexen smiled softly. 'I love you.'

Xigbar moaned louder, his back arching as he rocked back against Luxord.

Sora nodded and set his phone down.

Zexion nodded. "Yes. Yes thats perfect!" he said excitedly.

'I love you too.' Marluxia sent back.

Luxord moaned kissing Xigbar roughly.

Riku went back to drawing silently.

Demyx smiled happily. "Perfect." he mused.

Vexen smiled reading the text.

Xigbar's hand moved to Luxord's head, tangling in his blonde locks, his other digging into the older boys back as his legs wrapped around his boyfriends waist. He kissed, until it was broken by a loud moan, "Gods fuck me! Harder, faster. Make me scream." he growled next to Luxord's ear, as he thrust back against his lover.

Zexion smiled. "I wish it was now that you were taking me away." he whispered.

Marluxia put his phone up and work on his chemistry.

Luxord picked up his pace.

Demyx kissed Zexion's temple. "I'm 18 in six months... I can move out... and get us a house... you can move in with me..." he murmured.

Vexen quickly had his math done.

Xigbar cried out in pleasure before falling into a series of gasps and moans, his climax rising.

Zexion was visibly conflicted. "I cant let you move out just cause of me..." he said softly.

Marluxia groaned and laid his head on the table.

Luxord kept going deeper as he listened to his lover.

Demyx smiled, his fingers brushing Zexion's cheek. "Angel... It would be for us... Not just you and not just me." he said softly.

Vexen went and spoke to his teacher and turned in his assignment before being told he could leave early. He smiled and hurried out of the room, going to Marluxia. He walked into the room unnoticed and sat next to his lover.

Xigbar was close to screaming. "Harder, gods please so much harder." he begged, he wanted to feel his lover slamming into him, feel him so deep inside. Feel the sweaty body against his and the hot breath in his ear.

Zexion nodded. "Yea. Okay. Okay you can do that." he murmured.

Marluxia didnt notice that someone had sat down beside him.

Luxord started to slam into his love with almost all his force.

Demyx kissed Zexion deeply.

Vexen glanced up and saw he still hadn't been noticed. "I'm not going to lie. I'm a bit disappointed at your reaction." he mused to his lover.

Xigbar lost any self-control. Screams and moans of pure ecstasy leaving him completely unchecked.

Zexion kissed back.

Marluxia jumped slightly. "Oh... I'm so sorry baby. I'm happy your here." he mused.

Luxord continued his pace.

Demyx ran his fingers slowly into his lovers hair, pulling him a bit closer.

Vexen smiled. "So, need help?" he mused.

Xigbar was struggling to keep control, and hold off his release for as long as possible.

Zexion pulled away from the kiss and hugged Demyx tightly. "Thank you." he whispered kissing the blondes neck sweetly.

Marluxia nodded. "Please." he said his voice begging.

Luxord kissed down Xigbars neck, biting it gently.

Demyx smiled softly. "You're welcome angel.' he murmured.

Vexen smiled and looked at the assignment. "Alright, this is pretty simple." he mused.

Xigbar moaned, close to his release.

Zexion kissed the blonde neck, before moving and kissing along both the males arms and kissing his hands repeatedly, trying to show how grateful he was to Demyx.

Marluxia groaned. "For you." he mumbled.

Luxord gently bit Xigbars ear. "Dont hold back, Xigbar." he moaned.

Demyx smiled before pulling his hands away and pulled Zexion close.

Vexen laughed. "I'll explain it to you." he mused.

Xigbar moaned. '"L-Lux..." he was cut off by another moan.

Zexion looked up at Demyx, his eyes pleading Demyx to let him continue, feeling as though he needed to make up for something.

Marluxia nodded. "Yes. Do that." he murmured.

Luxord slowed his pace but thrust deeper then before.

Demyx kissed Zexion gently. "Baby, you don't have to make anything up to me..." he whispered.

Vexen smiled and started to explain, more simply how to do the lab.

It was only a couple of minutes before Xigbar's climax bust, leaving his body used and weak, and his chest heaving.

Zexion looked at Demyx and nodded. "Can... Can I request something a bit strange?" he asked softly.

Marluxia nodded as he listened. "Can you just come teach this class? Please?" he asked.

Luxord thrust a few more times before he released and had to work to keep his weight off of the male beneath him.

Demyx nodded. "Of course angel." he said softly.

Vexen laughed, "I don't think Geller would be very happy if I did." he mused.

Xigbar's eyes widened in panic when he felt the condom burst.

"Tell me... Tell me what it was like, knowing your parents as a kid... Like not having the shit to go through." Zexion murmured.

Marluxia shook his head. "Soooo I get it when you teach me." he murmured.

Luxord moved as quickly as he could and pulled out of Xigbar.

Demyx hesitated. "Will you tell me why first?" he asked.

Vexen smiled. "I'll keep teaching you." he mused.

Xigbar jumped up, his knees nearly buckling. Once he steadied himself he ran to the bathroom.

Zexion nodded. "I just want to know how different my life was from yours." he murmured.

Marluxia smiled. "Good, Id fail without you." he murmured.

"Xigbar, Xiggy, Im sorry that wasnt meant to happen." Luxord call as he went after the male.

Demyx sighed. "It was very different..." he murmured. "You know my parents.. they were so happy that they had me... they were told they wouldn't be able to have kids and then they we never able to have another after me... I was spoiled. I have lived in this house my entire life..." he started to explain.

Vexen kissed Marluxia gently.

Xigbar was in a panic. "I-It wasn't your fault." he called.

Zexion listened to his love, paying attention to every word that left the blondes mouth.

Marluxia smiled and kissedd back.

Luxord walked up behind Xigbar. "What can I do?" he asked.

"I don't know... They were always there, and worried if anything happened they were a bit to fast to react... I was always treated like a child..." the blonde explained. "They never really want to admit that i'm growing up."

Vexen broke the kiss and smiled. "Finish your work angel." he mused,

Xigbar was shaking, gripping his hair. "I don't know." he whimpered, before pushing Luxord out of the bathroom and locking the door. "I'll be out in a few." he said quickly before getting in the shower.

Zexion nodded. "But... But you uhhh you liked your childhood, yea?" he asked.

Marluxia nodded. "FIne." he groaned.

Luxord sighed and went to put pants on before going and sliding down the wall, waiting for Xigbar.

Demyx nodded. "I did... It was a really good childhood." he said softly.

Vexen laughed. "I'll tell you all the answers." he mused.

Xigbar came out a few minutes later. He was still shaking as he walked over and curled up in Luxord's lap.

Zexion nodded. "Im so happy you liked your childhood." he said softly, laying his head on the blondes shoulder.

MArluxia smiled. "I wish. I need to know how to do this stuff." he murmured.

Luxord wrapped his arms around the male.

Demyx bit his lip his fingers running though his lovers hair. "Angel... Will you tell me what your life was like... with some of your foster familys?" he asked carefully.

Vexen smiled. "I will teach you." he mused, before he started to explain again/

Xigbar gripped Luxord's shoulder. "What will we do?" he whispered.

Zexion forced himself to stay in Demyx's lap. "Uhhh... what... What do you want to know about them?" he asked.

Marluxia listen and tried to work out the problems as his lover spoke.

Luxord kissed Xigbars cheek. "It'll be okay." he murmured.

Demyx tried to keep Zexion calm. "Anything you want to share... but don't feel like you have to. If you don't want to talk about it, we wont." he said quickly.

Vexen smiled. "Close," he mused. "You actually just added wrong."

Xigbar hid his face against Luxord's neck,

Zexion nodded. "If I tell you everything... are you gonna go to my family and tell them?" he asked.

Marluxia sighed. "How the fuck does a junior add wrong?" he asked.

Luxord simply held the male.

Demyx ran his fingers through his loves hair. "I won't tell if you don't want me too." he murmured.

Vexen smiled. "It's a decimal." he mused.

Xigbar didn't know what to do.

Zexion nodded. "Well... Uhhh... I was with someone who I guess was a guardian until I was three... when I guess they were arrested. Uhhh I went into foster care then. I was in foster care from that moment until I was twelve." he murmured.

Marluxia sighed and nodded. "FIne." he murmured.

Luxord gently ran his hand through Xigbars hair.

Demyx nodded slowly. "Alright angel." he said softly.

Vexen smiled. "You are really close." he mused,

Xigbar had never been so terrified in his life.

Zexion closed his eyes. "When I was four I lived with this family. It was kinda backwards. She worked and... and... he stayed home with... with uhhh me... Everything was good until a few weeks before my fifth birthday..." he murmured.

Marluxia nodded, and tried to fix it.

Luxord sighed. "Baby... Calm down. It'll be okay. I'll be here with you. Through everything. If it happens." he murmured.

Demyx nodded slowly, letting his love speak as quickly as he wanted.

Vexen nodded. "You've got it now." he hummed.

Xigbar gripped his shoulder. "Lux... am I over reacting?" he asked.

Zexion in on himself sightly. "When... I was five... or well... i guess about to turn five... he started getting mad at me... so... he hit me and stuff... But that didnt last long... after a while he just stopped giving me food and stuff... and he... h-he... he uhhh... He started to take pictures of me... he would take my clothes and toys away and make me sit on my toy box... A-And... he... " he stopped talking, trying to calm down again.

Marluxia smiled. "Good. Im not doing the rest. Ill do it later." he murmured.

Luxord shook his head. "No. You can react any way you feel right." he murmured.

Demyx shushed Zexion gently. "I understand angel, you don't have to finish." he murmured.

Vexen laughed. "Okay my sweet." he mused.

Xigbar looked at his boyfriend. "I might be pregnant, we can't raise a child we can't take care of another human, we hardly take care of ourselves." he said his panic more than obvious.

Zexion shook his head. "I can do it." he murmured shakily.

Marluxia smiled. "Yup." he mused.

Luxord nodded. "We will work it out." he murmured. "I can take the kid to Ocean if it happens." he murmured.

Demyx tried to sooth his love.

Vexen kissed Marluxia's temple.

Xigbar looked mildly horrified. "If I wanted the kid raised by drunk pot smokers I would raise it myself." he said a bit to quickly.

Zexion took a deep breath. "He would touch me until it got hard. He would take his picture... masturbate or make me blow him... then he'd be done for a while. He always ... always made me sit on his lap when she was home... so he could... do things secretly... I don't remember his name but he made he take me back before I turned six..." he said, his small form shaking violently.

Marluxia smiled. "I love you." he whispered.

Luxord nodded. "You're right... Im sorry. I shouldnt have even thought about it." he said.

Demyx was furious, but managed to keep it hidden. "Zexion, shhh it's alright... you don't have to tell me anymore.." he whispered his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller male. To someone looking at them, it was clear by the tension in his muscles that he would die before he let someone touch the periwinkle haired male.

Vexen hummed, before jumping, and nearly falling out of his chair in surprise when the bell rang.

Xigbar leaned over an dug in his jean pocket up until he found his vaper.

Zexion nodded. "I... I tried to kill... m-myself when I was eight..." he whispered, hiding in Demyx's chest keeping himself from crying.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen. "You okay?" he asked.

Luxord leaned his head against the wall.

Demyx kissed his lovers temple. "I love you... I love you so much." he whispered.

Vexen nodded sheepishly.

Xigbar started to smoke, sitting tensely in his lovers lap.

Riku smiled and hurried to his next hour.

Reno was waiting outside his lovers room.

Cloud hummed as the bell rand. "Third hour." he huffed.

Zexion finally broke, and sobbed into Demyx's chest. "I didnt wanna do it. I didnt wanna do any of it! I didnt know any better." he cried.

Marluxia kissed Vexen sweetly. "I would hate for you too be hurt. " he murmured.

Luxord tried to get Xigbar to relax.

Sora talked to random people in his class as he left and headed for his next hour.

Kadaj walked out of his class not noticing Reno.

Axel nodded. "Yea. Third hour." he murmured.

Demyx shushed his love gently. "I love you Zexion, I know you didn't. I know you didn't want to and you didn't understand. But it's okay, because you're here now and i have you. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again." he said gently.

Vexen blushed slightly. "I love you..." he murmured.

Xigbar smiled ran a hand roughly through his hair, continuing to smoke, filling his room with a raspberry scented smoke.

Riku found his third our and sat in the same spot as yesterday.

Reno came up beside Kadaj, smelling strongly of nicotine and cinnamon gum. "You okay?" he asked.

Cloud bit his lip. "I'll see you later." he murmured.

Zexion curled up. "I-I was broken when y-you found m-me. Alre-ready used... al-already void o-of my in-innoc-innocence. Im sorry... Im sorry you fell in love with som-omone so dir-dirty..." he sobbed, unable to look at the blonde.

Marluxia smiled. "I love you too." he murmured.

Luxord played absently with Xigbars hair.

Sora eventually made it and sat next to RIku.

Kadaj nodded. "Yea. Im okay. Why do you ask?" he asked.

Axel nodded. "See you babe." he said before kissing the male and going to his next class.

Demyx shushed his love gently. "My sweet, you're not dirty, your not used. You are perfect. I love you more than anything in the world... Nothing will ever change that." he cooed gently.

Vexen smiled and started for Marluxia's next hour.

Xigbar started to relax slightly.

Riku smiled as Sora sat down.

Reno shrugged. "You seem off is all." he murmured.

Cloud kissed back before watching Axel leave, After a moment he turned and went the opposite direction.

Zexion held tightly to the blonde.

MArluxia walked with his love. "Has anyone seen Demyx or Zexion lately?" he asked.

Luxord continued and hummed softly as he closed his eyes.

Sora smiled. "Hey." he said sweetly.

Kadaj shrugged. "Sorry." he murmured.

Axel walked to his class.

Demyx tried to sooth his lover. After a minute he started to sing.

Vexen shook his head. "not since this morning." he murmured.

Xigbar relaxed more, still smoking.

Riku smiled brightly. "Ello love." he mused.

Reno kissed his boyfriends temple. "It's okay." he murmured.

Cloud slid into his desk and put his head down.

Zexion cried as he listened to his love.

Marluxia nodded. "I'm sure well see them at lunch. " he said.

Luxord kissed Xigbars temple gently.

Sora laughed. "Gods your happy." He mused.

Kadaj smiled. "Good." He murmured.

Axel sat down and stared at the board.

Demyx was panicking. "Mom, please answer your phone." he begged.

Vexen made it this next hour and tried to text Zexion.

Riku smiled. "Do you drink?" he asked.

Xigbar hummed. "Naked." he mused.

Reno smirked. "That's not a good idea... I wouldn't be able to control myself. And I can be so hateful." he mused.

Zexion's phone went off blaring Demyx's voice singing, making the bed vibrate where it sat. The small male was passed out beside the blonde, his hand laying limply by the males shirt where he had been holding it.

Marluxia went and sat down and waited for Vexen to text.

Sora nodded. "Yea. I think all of us do but maybe Zexion but he will if Demyx hands him a drink. " he murmured.

Luxord nodded and carried the male to the couch.

Kadaj smiled. "I wouldn't mind." he murmured.

Demyx was terrified and close to tears as he panicked, he had never felt so helpless in his life. The blonde twisted and picked Zexion up, cradling him to his chest before He did the only other thing he could think of, and called Kayla.

Vexen chewed his lip and text Demyx instead.

Riku nodded. "Can I get their numbers from you really quick?" he asked.

Xigbar let himself be carried, though he would never admit it, he loved it when Luxord would hold and take care of him.

Reno hummed. "You should get to class... Or I might not be able to let you." he purred, his hands sliding over Kadaj's body.

Kayla answer the phone. "Hello?" she said.

Marluxia read his book as he waited.

Sora nodded passing his phone to the male.

Luxord sat down on the couch putting Xigbar in his lap again.

Kadaj smiled and kissed Reno before going to class.

Demyx was shaking. "Kayla... I don't know what to do... Z-Zexion started to c-cry and I thought I could calm him down. I took him to my house to try and calm him down and he did it started again and then he started to hyperventilate and then he passed out. Kayla I don't know what to do." he said very quickly before he started to cry.

Vexen was starting to worry. 'They aren't answering.' he text his boyfriend.

Riku smiled and got the numbers.

Xigbar smiled and laid back against him.

Reno hummed before walking to his own class.

Kayla sighed. "He'll wake up soon. But he's going to get sick after he does so make sure there's something he can puke into. Once that happens bring him home." She said pausing. "Did he really talk his meds?" She asked.

Marluxia read the text and sighed. 'Text dem again' he sent

Sora waited patiently.

Luxord held Xigbar close to him.

Kadaj sat down still blushing.

Demyx was shaking. "No..." he whispered.

Vexen sighed. 'Alright angel.' he text back.

Riku got the numbers and handed the phone back.

Xigbar sighed softly. "I love you Lux..." he murmured.

Reno was smirking as he took his seat.

Kayla sighed. "When he wakes up. Take care of him. Does he at least have them with him?" she asked.

Marluxia set his phone down again.

Sora took his phone and smiled. "Why do you already hate Roxy so much?" he asked.

"I love you too." Luxord murmured.

Kadaj listened quietly.

Demyx sniffled. "Y-Yes... Kayla I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. i didn't mean for anything to happen to him." he managed, trying to keep from sobbing but wasn't quite successful.

Vexen text both Demyx and Zexion two more times.

Riku shrugged. "He picks on you, and you were the first person who bothered with me... soo... thats why." he mused.

Xigbar looked up at Luxord. "Do you really, or do you just say it because I do?" he asked.

Reno groaned, hating this class.

Cloud was chewing his lip. He didn't feel well, and he was about to yell at the freshmen sitting next too him who continued to smack his gum and tap his pencil. He dug his phone out of his pocket. 'Save me.' he sent quickly to his red head.

Kayla shook her head. "Demyx. Its okay hun. Zexion is at fault here. He knows he need to take them... Im just happy he didnt have a seizure..." she said, hoping she wasnt telling the blonde something he didnt know about yet. "Just bring them with you when you bring him home. Okay, Demyx. And sweet heart everything is going to be okay. None of this is your fault."

Zexions phone went off again, the volume rising as he got more texts.

Sora nodded. "You dont need to worry about me." he murmured.

Axel looked at his phone. 'Whats wrong babe?' he asked.

Demyx held Zexion close to his chest. "I-I told him he didn't have to take them... h-he wanted a day where he didn't have to feel dr-drugged up. H-He was fine until I asked him... Kayla I'm so sorry." he sobbed, not even having heard Zexion's phone.

Riku smiled. "I'm not worried about you. I have already figured out that you can take care of yourself, I just won't let him mess with you when I'm around." he mused,

'I fell like shit and I'm about to kill the fucking freshman next to me.' The blonde sent back, gritting his teeth.

Kayla shook her head. "Demyx sweetie... Calm down, okay. Zexions going to need you when he wakes up. Cold clothe... a waste bucket... they should be near. I want you to calm down before you drive him over here. Or I can come and get you both now if you would prefer that." she said kindly. "You can tell me later what you asked him. "

Sora laughed softly. "Alright, Riku." he said the other males name rolling off his tongue easily and with a cute bounce.

Luxord sighed. "Xigbar. I love you. I wouldnt say it otherwise.," he murmured.

Axel sighed. 'Baby calm down.' he sent.

Demyx whimpered, trying to calm down. "I-I'll bring him over, w-we can talk then." he murmured, wiping his face.

Riku smiled, hearing the boy say his name,

Xigbar fell silent. This wasn't a feeling he was used to, or okay with. He felt helpless and terrified and like his world was about to be ripped out from under him. The condom broke, there was a very high chance he was pregnant, and he had no way to take care of a kid. He didn't know what to do, but knew that the only thing he could to right now, was wait and see.

Cloud glared at his phone. 'I swear to god, if he smack his fucking gum one more fucking time, I'm going to smack him' he replied.

Kayla nodded to herself happy the baby was asleep. "Okay dear. Ill see you as soon as you can drive safely." she said before hanging up.

Zexion groaned, starting to wake up. "Im-gonna-be-sick." he mumbled, his entire body feeling sick and useless.

Sora blushed lightly at Rikus smile. "Why are you smiling like that, Riku?" he asked.

Luxord shifted and held Xigbar closer. "Ill drop out of school, and get a job. Im barely passing anyways." he murmured kissing Xigbars cheek. "I'll take care of you. I promise." he murmured.

Axel smiled. 'Cloud, my lovely little fox. Dont go hitting people.' he sent.

Demyx hung up and jumped up quickly he raced to his bathroom and got a trash can, bringing it back before going and getting a cool rag, drying his own face before he returned. He was scared to get to close to Zexion, worried he might look at him with that terrified expression again.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know, do you not just smile Sora?" he asked the blue eyed boys name leaving his lips, sounding much different with his rather heavy British accent.

Xigbar shook his head. "You don't need to drop out..." he murmured, resting his head on Luxord's shoulder.

Cloud blushed slightly. 'Why not, this kid deserves it.'

Zexion tried to sit up only making himself feel worse, he grabbed the trash can quickly and puked, he used the trash can to support himself, as he started feeling weaker.

Sora looked Riku in the eyes and forced himself not to kiss the male. "Gods you're gorgeous." he whispered.

Luxord nodded. "Ill do anything you need me to, Xiggy." he murmured.

Axel laughed. 'Because then I cant shove a cute little vibrating fox tail up your hot little ass and make you walk around school with it on.' he sent.

Demyx moved forward slowly and wrapped his arms around Zexion, trying to offer support.

Riku smirked. "If you say so." he mused

Xigbar gripped Luxord's arm. "I need you to just pretend like its nothing. Like nothing happened, because until we know otherwise, nothing has happened." he said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

Cloud blushed a dark red. 'okay...' he sent back, not knowing what else to say as he hid his face.

Zexion didnt lean into Demyx until he was finished. "Th-Thanks..." he said weakly.

Sora blushed darkly. "I have got to stop saying these things out loud." he murmured.

Luxord nodded. "I understand." he said softly.

Axel smirked. 'Made ya blush, yea?' he sent.

Demyx pulled Zexion gently against him and cleaned him up before putting the old rag on his forehead. "Just relax angel." he whispered.

Riku smiled. "Where is the fun in that?" he questioned/

Xigbar let out a breath before turning so he was straddling Luxord.

Cloud huffed. 'Ass hole.'

Zexion cried as he listened to his love.

Marluxia nodded. "I'm sure well see them at lunch. " he said.

Luxord kissed Xigbars temple gently.

Sora laughed. "Gods your happy." He mused.

Kadaj smiled. "Good." He murmured.

Axel sat down and stared at the board.

Demyx rubbed his lovers back, continuing to sing.

Vexen nodded as they made it to Marluxia's class room. "I love you." he murmured.

Xigbar leaned back against Luxord. He hadn't put her clothes back on yet, and his hair was still damp. "Sorry... Didn't mean to react like that." he murmured.

Riku laughed. "The first half of my day is actually really good." he mused.

Reno stopped outside of his loves room. "you are so perfect." he mused.

Cloud was ridged, hoping to go unnoticed.

Zexion started to hyperventilate, and began panicking making it worse.

Marluxia draped his arms around Vexens neck. "I love you too." he murmured.

Luxord shook his head. "No need to apologize. " he murmured.

Kadaj blushed. "N-No... Im not. My eyes. Remember." he murmured.

Demyx stopped singing. "Angel,look at me. Everything is all right. I wong let anything hurt you. Not now, and not ever again." he said gently.

Vexen smiled, his arms sliding around his lovers waist.

Xigbar let out a long sigh.

Reno shook his head. "You're eyes are so beautiful... They are one of my favorite things about you." he murmured.

Zexion looked at Demyx with terrified eyes, not having hyperventilated since he was adopted. He knew he needed something to breathe into but he couldnt talk and didnt know if Demyx knew scaring him even more.

Marluxia kissed Vexen deeply.

Luxord kissed Xigbar sweetly.

Kadaj nodded. "M-Maybe I should just... go get cat ears and... a tail... wear them everywhere." he said blushing lightly.

Demyx didn't know what to do. He put Zexion down and got his cell phone, calling his mom. He sat at the edge of his bed waiting for his mom to answer as he himself started to panic.

Vexen hummed, melting against Marluxia as they kissed.

Xigbar kissed back, trying to relax further against Luxord.

Reno smiled brightly. "That's a great idea! You would look adorable!" he said happily.

Zexion tried to get Demyx's attention, becoming dizzy and light headed.

Marluxia pulled away. "Get to class before you're late. And do me a favor and text Zexion or Demyx. Please." he murmured. "I wanna know where they are."

Luxord smiled slightly into the kiss.

Kadaj's blush darkened. "I... Uhhh... Uhhh Really?" he asked.

Demyx moved back to Zexion still trying to get ahold of his mother. Hoping she would know what to do.

Vexen nodded. "Alright angel. I'll text you what I find out." he said before kissing Marluxia's cheek and walking away.

Riku hummed. "So, are you really planning on coming to my party tonight?" he asked.

Xigbar pulled away slowly. "I love you." he whispered.

Reno smiled. "Not that you don't already, but gods you would look sexy. You would look down right fuckable." he purred.

Zexion held onto Demyx, his eyes showing his terror before he fainted.

Marluxia nodded watching Vexen walk away.

Sora smiled brightly. "Duh! It should be so much fun!" he said happily.

Luxord picked Xigbar up as he stood. "I love you too, but would you like to get dressed or just want to watch tv naked?" he asked.

Kadaj blushed. "Find the stuff... and... Uhhh I'll wear it for you." he murmured softly.

Demyx played with his boyfriend hair.

Riku hummed softly. "Thats not fun." he laughed.

Xigbar pressed flat against Luxord, and kissed him deeply.

'Fuck you... I can't get that god damn image out of my head. I want the toy now, but now I fucking want sex too. You suck.' he replied.

Zexion laid almost limply in his loves lap. "Im sorry... I didnt mean to... You can just take me home." he said almost to quietly to hear.

Sora stuck his tongue out. "Yea. Whatever." he hummed smiling.

Luxord kissed back.

Axel laughed. 'Ill get it for you. And we can have sex as soon as you feel up for it.' he sent.

Demyx kissed Zexion's temple. "Its alright angel. I'll take you home as soon as we are both us for it." he whispered.

Riku raised a brown. "You're sticking your tongue out at me git?" he teased playfully.

Xigbar broke the kiss a short time later but stayed close to Luxord's face. "How do you make everything better?" he asked softly, his fingers running through part of the males goatee.

Cloud huffed. 'But I want sex now... Who knows If I'll want it later.'

Zexion nodded. "Okay. I love you." he whispered closing his eyes.

Sora laughed softly. "You're super cute." he murmured, resisting saying what else was on his mind as his eyes looked Riku up and down.

Luxord laughed and shrugged. "I didnt think I did." he murmured.

Axel rolled his eyes. 'Believe me. You will.' he sent.

Demyx was trying not to shake, still panicy and on edge.

Riku rolled his eyes. "You keep saying that." he mused.

Xigbar smiled softly. "You do." he murmured.

Cloud made a face. 'Pout. You knows you wanna save me from the horrid class and has sex.' he sent back.


End file.
